


Hijack Oneshots

by alexandriakeating



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AUs, Comedy, M/M, Romance, requested one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 51,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandriakeating/pseuds/alexandriakeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of oneshots both mine and requested on Tumblr and Fanfiction. These cover a wide array of ideas from laser tag to crazed fangirls to coffee shops to whatever your heart desires! Not currently taking requests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Earnest Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> The problem wasn't the letters he was getting. The problem wasn't figuring out who they were from. The problem was that Henry (Hiccup) Haddock seriously doubted that there was anything beyond a laugh in them. That's what he had always been used for, why would it be any different this time?

A brazen bell sounded, reverberating around the small classroom with an earsplitting clang. Chairs scraped and screeched against wood floor as students desperately clambered from their seats and raced for the door. Shouts and exclamations were traded off with ease as plans for the spring break were bounced around. As the door shut and the noise was secluded to the hall, two figures remained behind in silence, diligently working.

Soon the ruckus died down in the hall and a rational thought could be created with ease. The older of the two stood from her desk and began to erase that day's lesson from the board. "I would ask if you're having trouble with a lesson, but I trust you understand the material," the woman said over her shoulder to the remaining student.

The teen raised his verdant eyes from the sketch he had been doodling in, his eyes unfocused as he struggled to return to the world around him from what he had been creating.

"So, since I doubt you're still here for help, it begs me to ask the question of whether or not something is bothering you," she continued, turning her warm eyes back to her prize pupil.

"No, nothing," he said hastily as he added last minute shading to the dragon on his paper. "Just don't want to be jostled around in the hall more than necessary."

The teacher laughed lightly as she dusted her hands off, making her way towards him. She stopped at the desk in front of him and sat down. "You do know that if something is bothering you, Henry, I'm always here to listen," she reminded.

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled.

A trying silence fell on the two before the woman cleared her throat. "No one's giving you a hard time because of….," she trailed off.

"No," he answered shortly as he began to stuff his notebook and pencils into his bag.

"Alright," she said, her face full of a forced smile as she waved good-bye to her student and wished him a good spring break.

"You, too," he mumbled, readjusted the strap of his backpack higher up on his shoulder as he stepped out of the room.

The hall way was a ghost of its past self. Silence pervaded its white walls and green lockers, and papers lay abandoned as they scattered the floor. The stray student appeared now and again: a couple locking lips, a group of friends chatting away about what they would talk about tomorrow, a student or two in the same boat as Henry: not wanting to be seen.

The teen blew stray strands of copper hair from his eyes as he made his way through the halls to his locker. He'd always been an outcast: skinny and wiry lead to a failed athletic career which was the only thing that matter at this school, wits and creative thinking which were scorned by his fellow lead to being deemed a teacher's pet. He was too quiet, too socially awkward, too sarcastic, too different. Then there was that horrid nickname. One case of bad hiccups in second grade, and he was screwed for life. The car accident a month ago hadn't helped either. He hadn't needed any more reason for them to separate him from the group, but now he had a plastic and metal leg strapped to his thigh. He found long pants minimized the scorn, but everyone knew it was still there.

"Hey, look, it's the fishbone," came a cocky male voice he knew all too well. A beefy arm slammed around his shoulders and he wobbled off balance for a moment.

"Ha ha, very funny, quite original. Now let me go," he mumbled less forcibly than he had hoped as several more intimating figures circled him

"Aw, Hiccup, not feeling very friendly today?" a blonde girl asked as she stepped in front of him, her well-muscled arms crossed over her chest as a smirk pulled at her lips.

"Hey, Astrid, do me a favor and get your oafs off me," he replied, smiling inside that he had managed to remember that line. He always flubbed at times like this. Was it crazy that he practice what to say in such instances? Most likely…

She blinked in surprise at his retort before she started laughing. "You think you can just rehearse lines and make your way through things?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The teen was saved from stumbling over an answer when a loud laugh rang through the halls. "Jackson!" a male voice bellowed in anger.

He struggled to look over his shoulder but was unable to see anything, and was forced to rely on the sound of racing footsteps to assure himself that someone was barreling towards him. Suddenly, cold water slithered into the copper haired teen's ear. He his body twitched as he furiously rubbed his ear on his shoulder. His discomfort, however, was made worth it as he witnessed the attack now assaulting the group around him.

"Spring break!" a blue sweatered teen yelled, as he continued to shoot the water gun in his hands. Once satisfied with his work, he dashed off down the hall catching the dwindling students and innocent bystanders. He was soon followed by a serious looking man who Henry knew to be the vice principal.

"Shit!" Astrid exclaimed as she forced her damp clothes away from her skin as they clung to it desperately. She turned and hollered at the retreating figure. "You'll have hell to pay for this, Jack!"

The bleached hair teen looked over his shoulder, his near white hair falling across his dark eyebrows and bright eyes. "Wouldn't expect anything less!" he yelled back. "I'll be waiting!"

As he disappeared, the girl grumbled as the beefy character who was holding on to Henry's shoulders moved away to go and comfort her, despite her harsh words at his offered help.

At some times, in some places, being small was a good thing. This was one of those times. The green eyed teen, slipped from the babbling group and dashed away as quickly as his leg would allow him too. Once he had snuck into the staircase, he gave a sigh of relief and began to take his time moving upwards.

When he reached his locker, he felt a knot form in his stomach the moment his lead stained fingers touched the combination lock. Swallowing the rising feeling, he twisted the combination out and pulled the door open, his precognition proving correct.

As he opened his locker he spotted yet another. Snatching the offending object before anyone could walk by and see it, he shredded it before stuffing it into the front pocket of his backpack. He had only needed to read part of one to learn the cruel joke someone insisted on drawing out. It never failed. After the last class, sitting atop his books in his locker: a letter. To be more specific: a love letter from a secret admirer.

He scoffed to himself as he transferred his books. It wasn't hard to figure out who the culprit was. Astrid enjoyed picking on him, but—even for a laugh—she would never hint at anything romantic. The kids in her gang were too big of idiots or scared followers to do it themselves. That left only one person: Jack Overland.

The class clown. The prankster. He enjoyed a laugh and this most certainly would be giving him just that. The copper haired teen had caught the sparkling glances directed at him recently. That delinquent was waiting for him to slip up, assume it was some well-known girl fearing a forbidden crush.  _Problem there,_  he thought wryly with satisfaction,  _I don't really go that way._

A small part of him wished they were real…especially if from Jack. He had always been a fun kid to hang around, and his teasing never focused on him until now. He was always so open, so eager, so—

_No. Stop that_ , Henry scolded himself as he shut his locker. He returned his bag to his shoulder and headed outside.

The warm sun tore at his skin and he was quite thankful for the cold water that still dampened his upper body. He shifted his bag and made his way to the sidewalk, ready for the weary walk home.

"Hey, 'Hic!" he heard and flinched, both at the voice and the name.

"What?" he snapped as he looked over his shoulder at the blue sweatered teen jogging towards him.  _How is he not hot in that thing?_

His blue eyes widened as he slowed to a stop, his hands flew up defensively. "Woah there," he said. "I was just saying hi."

The copper haired teen rolled his eyes and continued on his path. The white haired teen fell in stride with him.

"You sure can be a spitfire when you want to," Jack said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a fan of scorn and abuse so I tend to not be," he responded, his eyes trained ahead of him focused on the path home.

"I'd think it'd get them to back off."

"I'm pretty sure it'd just cause me more trouble than it's worth."

An awkward silence fell on the two, and Henry watched as the blue eyed teen rubbed the back of his neck as he craned his face skywards.

_Why is he still here?_

"So…'Hic—" he stared.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry. I didn't know—"

"Yeah, because you never ask. Just like everyone else in that damn school."

A small chuckle passed Jack's lips as they curved upwards slightly. "You prefer Henry then?" he asked.

The green eyed teen halted and stared after the form that continued walking in front of him. "You know my name?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" was his response as he spun around, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his sweater, an eyebrow arched.

Henry shook his head and continued walking. "I thought everyone forgot about it after second."

"Sorry about that," Jack mumbled.

"Why?"

"Who's the one forgetting things?" he asked with his signature grin before he grew serious again. "I was the one who started it, remember?"

For a moment the teen was lost to the memory from so many years ago.

* * *

_His chest seized again painfully as the air was expelled from his lungs. He winced and felt his throat tightened as his eyes fell on the stray crayon mark that had been scribbled in the brief moment of a lack of control. It was the first day. He wanted the teacher to think he was actually good at something and his picture was ruined now._

_The young boy with an unruly mop of brown hair sitting across from him leaned over and asked, "You okay, Hiccups?"_

_"My name's Henry," he said with a scrunched nose._

_A young blonde girl who sat at the table to his left laughed as she turned to him. As another hiccup passed his lips, she sneered and said, "I like Hiccup better. Hey, Hiccup!"_

_He felt the corners of his mouth pull down as several other people around him began greeting him as Hiccup. Biting his lip and looking down at his ruined drawing, he blinked back tears as he set to work._

_"You okay, Henry?" the boy asked again, but he wasn't in the mood. He ignored that earnest question and focused on his paintings. Even once the kid decided to loudly announce random jokes to the class, to the annoyance of the teacher, he refused to look up._

* * *

"I forgot you used to have brown hair," Henry said once he finally resurfaced to the current world.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, that's been gone for a while. Wanted a change and I liked it," he said as he fingered a bleached lock of hair.

"Who's attention were you trying to get?" the copper haired teen asked and this time is was the white haired teen's turn to fall behind.

"Where you get an idea like that?" he asked hopefully to the teen's retreating form.

Green eyes looked back, an eyebrow arched in imitation. "You're adopted, right? Add prankster and hair so bleached its almost white, what other explanation is there? So the only question left is: whose attention were you trying to get when you did it?"

Jack let out a nervous laughed as he caught up to his companion. "You sure are something else," he muttered.

The two walked in silence a bit longer before Henry dared to ask again. "Well, you going to tell me who?"

A blue hood snuck up over his head as he kicked a stray rock in his path, his hands shoved deep into the sweater's pocket. "Any one, I guess," he admitted quietly, his thin lips pursed tightly together.

The smile soon returned to his face though as he jumped ahead and began walking backwards. "You liked my prank today?" he asked with pride glinting in his eyes, the blue hood falling from his hair.

"A bit annoying, but it was helpful," Henry admitted.

"Glad to be of service."

The next question out of his mouth—though it confirmed his suspicions—set the teen for a loop. "Have you gotten my letters?"

Green eyes darted to the ground as he struggled to figure out what to say. He hadn't rehearsed anything that would apply to this. He pursed his lips and settled for a mumbled, "Yes."

"And?" the teen prompted.

"And you must be getting quite the laugh," Henry replied tersely, never raising his eyes from the cement.

His lack of observation of his current path caused him to roughly collide with the teen that had stopped walking. He mumbled an apology and began to walk around him, when long fingers clamped around his shoulders and forced him to stay in place. Green eyes met blue with reluctant defiance.

"Let me go."

"You haven't actually read them, have you?" Jack questioned.

The copper haired teen rolled his eyes. "After the first one I kind of stopped. I've been tricked enough to recognize a prank, even if it's one of yours."

"Ya know, for being so smart and all, you sure as hell can be an idiot," the white haired teen snapped back.

"Thanks for the wakeup call!" he shouted as he shoved the hands off him and stormed away, silently cursing the slow hobble his leg reduced him to.

"What did you even do with them?" he heard called after him.

"They're ripped up and stuffed in my bag to be tossed out with the other pieces of trash!" he yelled back.

After a few steps, his body pitched forward and he was only stopped from a cruel make-out session with the pavement by a lithe arm that circled around him, a long finger hand splayed across his chest. He felt heat rapidly pour into his cheeks at the intimate touch.  _Shit. If Jack figures that out, I'm screwed when I go back to school._

"Which pocket?"

"The small front one," he bit out as he stood up, brushing the hand from him and straightening his clothes. His head never raising in fear of the blush being noticed.

A sharp tug pulled him backwards as he heard his backpack unzip. A dull pressure pulled it down on his shoulders as a hand dug around, grasping at each shred of paper. His body righted itself as the hand retreated and the pocket was zipped shut.

Jack stepped in front of Henry, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration as his eyes and long fingers shifted through the jagged strips of paper. His eyes brightened once he finally found what he was looking for. The unneeded strips fluttered to the ground as he smoothed out one and held it out.

The teen hesitantly took hold of it and looked at was written on it. The paper held words written in blue ink, unreadable and no longer understandable after their removal from their fellows. Except one. One word had no need of the others to be understood. And that word was the scrawled signature at the bottom: Jack.

"Why would I put my name on it if it was a prank?"

The copper haired teen simply stared on in amazement at that one word, straining against every fiber in his body to keep his hands still.

Feet shuffled and nervously kicked at the ground. "I actually just got the nerve to put my name on it."

Shoving down his shock, Henry dared to look up at the earnest teen in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He was always the punch line. Why would this time be any different? There was probably a hoard of kids from school with their phones out ready to record his newest downfall to watch and laugh at for years to come.

"Your name doesn't prove anything," he said as he pushed the paper back into Jack's hands and swerved around him, ready to get home to Toothless. He'd understand. With him, he could be silent, he could cry, he could finally relieve everything he bottled up and dare not reveal.

A long fingered hand snuck into the crook of his arm and spun him around. He looked up at fragile crystal eyes. "It's not a prank. I've never been more serious."

Henry felt the water burning at the back of his eyes, and he struggled to calm his ragged breathing. Why? Why did he have to do this to him? Only Toothless knew how damn much he wanted to press his lips against Jack's and wipe away that ever present smirk. Only Toothless knew how much it would kill him if he actually did. He had suffered so damn long hiding this and here the kid in question comes, prancing along as he proclaimed his deepest wishes only for a laugh. He was done with it. He was tired. Why did he always have to be the punch line?

And this joke.

This joke.

Why did it have to be so effing cruel?

He had feelings, too.

Real feelings.

No longer able to keep the cap tightly screwed on, he burst. "Shut up!" he screamed into Jack's face, no longer caring about spies, about the proximity, about the torment he'd get when he returned to school. He was pissed and Jack would know it. Hell, everyone could know it now. He didn't care anymore. "Even if that were true why the hell would you been interested in me? Talk to anyone and they will be sure to tell you just what a worthless fishbone I am."

"Henry," the white haired teen chocked out in shock, "you honestly don't know, do you? Are you really so self-depriving? For one thing, your drawings. Have you seen that talent?  _Your_  talent. Any art student would kill for it. Your effing brilliant. Any honors kid would slave away in hopes of beating you on one test. And yet, you chose to focus on what you don't have?"

"Well, when what I don't have outweighs what I do it's kind of hard!"

"Who the hell told you that?"

"My dad!" Henry yelled back before he shut up, turning away as a nervous blush crept up his neck and across his cheeks.

"Well, no offense to your dad," Jack implored quietly, "but that bastard doesn't understand his son at all if that's what he thinks."

"He's right though," he responded, his ears burning.

A cold finger flicked sharply against his forehead. He batted it away and turned burning green eyes to blue. "What was that for?" he bit out.

"I was hoping to knock some sense into you."

Henry scoffed and turned away. Cool hands wrapped around his face and brought it back. His mouth gaped open in a question that never had the chance to be uttered.

"I was planning on being a gentleman and not trying to do this until at least the third date, but," the white haired teen continued with a smirk, "you force my hand."

Cool lips brushed against flushed ones, and the copper haired teen felt his heart triple its pace as he stood frozen with shock. The lips became harsher and more insistent on his until finally he relented. His hands found their way to Jack's forearms and gripped them tightly as he arched into the taller teen's touch. He felt the taller teen smile into the kiss as his thumbs traced gentle, lazy circles on his flushed cheeks. As the kiss deepened, Henry felt himself give in and finally hope. Hope that maybe this was real and he wasn't just the punch line.

Their lips finally parted, their staccato breaths matching in rhythm as they hovered close, not wanting to pull away too far and ruin what had been built up.

The copper haired teen swallowed as his eyes met gentle blue that smiled so lovingly. "You—you really meant it didn't you?"

Jack's hands slipped from his face as his arms wrapped around his thin frame, pulling him tightly into his firm chest. He pressed a soft kiss on the teen's head. "Oh course, Henry," he whispered.

The teen smiled as he buried his face into the blue sweater. "You can call me 'Hic," he mumbled into the fabric. "I don't mind it from you."

A chuckle shook the chest he leaned against, and he took great pleasure in the feel and the sound.

The two stood quietly entwined for several minutes before, they slowly pulled apart.

"I'm still having trouble believing it," Henry admitted.

"Well, you better, 'Hic," Jack said firmly.

Stepping away the two continued their walk side by side, their arms brushing each other occasionally. "But how? When?" the copper haired teen stumbled over, still struggling to accept the fact that maybe someone liked him just as he was, quirks and all.

"Well," Jack began, sticking his hands back in his sweater's pockets. "Like you said, I wanted someone's attention, and when I acted up everyone gave it to me. Except you," he said with a smirk, bumping his elbow against the teen in question. "It was kinda frustrating at first.

"You interested me, I guess," he continued after a deep breath. "You could put so much focus into a drawing and you were so smart. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have you as a friend. I thought maybe if we were, you would focus on me as much as one of your drawings. I liked that idea: having your attention. Ya know," he interrupted himself, "if you had actually read one of the letters, you might know this."

"I did," Henry protested. "I read the first one."

"How much?"

"The first three lines," he admitted sheepishly.

The white haired laughed before pressing on. "Somewhere along the line I stopped wanting you to just be a friend. I tried several things to get you to notice me, to laugh—hell, I would've settled for a smile. There's a reason most of my pranks were aimed at Astrid's group."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"There we go! I finally succeeded."

"Shut it," Henry exclaimed weakly as he shoved the teen next to him over.

Jack stumbled off the sidewalk with a laugh but soon righted himself and returned to match his companion's pace.

A new thought dawned on the small teen, and he abruptly stopped. The taller one turned to glance back at him, curiosity and worry vying to be the main emotion.

"What's up, Hic?"

"I asked you whose attention you had been trying to get earlier," he stated.

"Yeah."

"You didn't know that I hadn't read the letters yet."

"Yeah."

"Oh God, how did that have to sound?"

A small smile crept across Jack's face. "Honestly?" he asked.

"Yeah."

The white haired teen shrugged and continued walking. "I wasn't sure if you were playing hard to get or if you were just being a dick. That's why I ended up asking you straight up."

A nervous laugh escaped the green eyed teen's lips. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Eh, no worries."

A silence fell on the two until the copper haired teen's house came in view.

"I'd better be going," he mumbled. "Have a nice spring break, Jack."

"Woah there!" the teen exclaimed as his hands held Henry back. "If you think I won't make a point of seeing you now over the break, you lack more common sense than I thought."

"Thanks," he mumbled sarcastically. "But really, I don't know. I—I haven't been put in this position before. It's...It's a lot to take in."

"What?"

"That someone would like me. I mean—look at this," he said exasperatedly as he gestured down at himself.

"Hey," Jack said, stooping to his eye level. "What I said back there was true. You're talented. You're brilliant. And, honestly, those freckles," he finished as he tapped a cold finger lightly on one that rested on the bridge of his nose.

"You're hands are cold," Henry complained with a laugh.

"Yeah, I've been told…Is it…" Jack stumbled over. "Is it because you don't feel the same? I know I can be a bit annoying—"

"A bit," he asked with an arched eyebrow.

The white haired teen laughed as his head shyly dipped to the ground.

"It's like I said: this is a lot to take in. It's a new experience. I want to sort through things. Work it out before—"

His ramblings were stopped by cool lips pressing gently against his. "I don't hear anything that sounds like you don't feel the same," he whispered against Henry's lips.

"Because I do," the green eyed teen returned softly. "I just need to work—"

"It out," Jack finished. "You need to learn to just run with things."

"You need to learn to think through your actions," he countered.

The two fell into a moment of quiet laughter. The white haired teen was the first to pull away. "C'mon, I'll be a gentleman and walk you to your door."

Copper hair danced over freckled skin as he shook his head and followed. As they stepped in front of the large house, Henry pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He paused on the threshold and looked over his shoulder at Jack. "My dad won't get home 'til later. You can stay a little while if you want to," he offered sheepishly.

The teen grinned widely and followed him into the house. "Shame. I had a few words of advice for him."

Laughing, the smaller of the two responded, "Knowing what you'd say, that make a horrible first impression on your boyfriend's dad."

Bright eyes widened in enthusiasm. "I though you wanted to work it out?" he asked tentatively.

Henry shrugged. "Might as well just run with this one," he answered with a smirk.

Jack laughed and followed him into the kitchen where a black cat with vivid amber eyes sat on the countertop. The creature perked up and swerved through appliances and food to the copper haired teen.

"Who's cat?"

"Mine."

"I didn't know you liked cats," he responded to the expected answer.

Henry shrugged. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Jack smirked at his words and stepped closer, leaning against the counter next to where he stood scratching the cat behind the ears as it constantly tried to bite him. The copper haired teen expertly avoided the snaps until his fingers reached a spot right under the jaw. The cat froze and began to purr, pushing its entire small mass against the hand petting it.

"I believe he honestly thinks he's a dragon though, the way he hisses and bites," the teen acknowledged about the cat.

The white haired teen laughed as he stood up and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders. "You're something else, Hic. God, I love that."


	2. A Moment on the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is fascinated by Jamie's cousin who is able to see him. Hiccup is just as entranced.

Dark eyebrows raised high over blue eyes that widened as they spied an unfamiliar car in front of Jamie's house. Bare feet softly landed on top the fresh, white powder that dusted the ground. With his staff firmly gripped in his hand, Jack snuck across the yard to a window that displayed a kitchen. Eyes bright with curiosity peered inside to see the Bennett family gathered around the table, steaming mugs in each one's possession except the youngest, and all eyes transfixed on a young teen who sat in their midst.

Jack tilted his head closer to the glass, blowing a lock of white hair out of his eye. His crystal eyes were shining with interested as he studied the new figure before him. His dark copper hair fell in a straight curtain over his forehead, just tickling his eyelashes. Bright green eyes shown above freckled cheeks, and a wide, goofy, toothy grin was pasted on his face as he talked animatedly to the young Bennetts.

The white haired spirit felt his mind wander to the slight grimace that would appear on Tooth's face at the sight of the disarray of teeth. A low chuckle emanated from his chest as he continued to watch.

After some time into his observations, young Jamie's eyes widened as they spied his friend peering through the window and a smile spread across his face. Jack grinned and gave him a small wave. The young boy turned to his mother and said something to her. She nodded with a soft smile. Jamie jumped from his seat, hurriedly explaining something to Sophie and the teen as he ran from the room.

The white haired boy stepped away from the window and made his way around the house until the porch was in view. He didn't have to wait long for a small form to dash from the house and launch itself off the porch. It continued until it collided with the Guardian, wrapping its arms around him and squeezing tightly.

"Hey, Jamie," Jack said with a laugh as he returned the gesture.

The young boy jumped back as he straightened the large hat that sat haphazardly on his head. The door creaked open again to allow the young Sophie clinging to the hand of the teen outside.

"Jack!" Jamie exclaimed as he pointed back at the teen. "This is my cousin Hiccup! Well, his name is Henry, but we all call him Hiccup 'cause he used to get bad hiccups when he was younger."

"Thank you, Jamie," Hiccup exclaimed with a roll of his eyes, a pale pink creeping underneath his dotted cheeks. "Everyone needs a lesson in the history of Henry Haddock," he continued on good naturedly as he relented to being dragged over by an overeager Sophie.

Jack felt his lips pulling into a wide grin despite himself.

"Well, I'm Hiccup. Horrible name, I know. Nice to meet you," the green eyed teen continued as he held out his free hand, stained with lead and charcoal.

Blue eyes widened at the offered hand. "You can see me?" he asked softly, his eyebrows puckered in confusion.

"I'm talking to you, right? Unless I've finally become as crazy as my dad says and this is all a vivid hallucination.

The white haired boy stretched out his hand and grasped ahold of the warm one, a grin of relief and pure happiness pulling at his lips.

* * *

Jack came to thoroughly enjoy spending time with Hiccup—Jamie and Sophie included. All too soon the last day of the copper haired teen's visit came and his new friend wanted to give him a special treat before he left—just the two of them. He had instructed him to be waiting that morning ready for a day in the snow.

As the young man arrived at the house, Hiccup stood from his seat on the porch steps. The Guardian's face broke into a wide grin at the sight of the boy before him cloaked in a large brown vest over a long sleeved olive shirt, his legs covered in brown pants that were tucked into snow boots at least twice the size they should be.

"Oh, shut up," Hiccup said with a sigh.

"I didn't say anything," Jack responded with a smirk.

"Yeah," he mumbled sarcastically as he scrunched his nose. "They're my dad's alright. I don't have any."

"Whatever you say," the white haired boy responded with a shrug.

"Where are we going?"

"A lake. You are going ice skating."

Eyebrows pulled together. "And how are we getting there?"

"Like this!" Jack exclaimed as he dashed forward, wrapped a blue sweatered arm around Hiccup's waist and shot into the air, chilled wind whipping at his skin.

"Gah!" came the strangled yelp of surprise from the boy in his arm as the ground quickly disappeared underneath them.

Laughter bubbled up in the Guardian as he guided them towards the frosted lake.

* * *

"Jack, not funny. Now help me up."

Jack cleared his throat as the laughter was wiped from his face. His feet settled on the ice and he reached out a hand to the prostrate Hiccup.

The copper haired boy had a scowl plaster on his face as he stretched a hand upwards and grasped the proffered arm. His body vaulted upwards, his feet sliding as he tried to push himself upright. "As if my skin wasn't spotted enough as it is," he mumbled as he dusted flakes of snow from his clothes once his balance had been reasserted.

"Your skin's fine," the white haired spirited retorted as he drifted into the air, hovering a few feet above the ice.

Brushing off the blush that was taking over his cheeks, Hiccup looked up at the darkening sky and announced, "Look at that. We should be heading back."

"Yeah," Jack mumbled in agreement as he reached down and snatched the teen's arm.

Green eyes widened as Hiccup struggled to pull his arm from the grip it was subjected to. "I don't think so!" he exclaimed in a panic. He spread his feet apart in what he hoped was a firm stance as he threw his weight into tearing his arm away from the flying boy. His result, however, was compromised balance as Jack floated backwards, tugging him along the ice.

"You didn't like flying?" he asked curiously.

The copper haired boy paused to think about it, his body momentarily slacking until he felt the Guardian attempt to take advantage of the lack of struggle. "I enjoyed it. I mean—it was nice but it wasn't comfortable."

Dark eyebrows pinched together as he returned to the ice, letting go of Hiccup. "Wasn't comfortable?" he repeated.

"Dangling over the ground at an unmeasured height isn't exactly pleasing!" he let out in exasperation.

"Dangling?"

"Yes. Were you aware of how you were holding me?"

A curious expression flickered across Jack's face before a mischievous glint that sent shudders through Hiccup took ahold of his eyes. He stepped towards the copper haired boy and, after setting his staff on the ground, wrapped his long fingers around thin wrists. He turned around and draped the teen's arms over his shoulders.

The green eyed teen felt his cheeks flushing as his body pressed against the young man before him. A cool breath alleviated the heat as Jack looked over his shoulder, his nose brushing against Hiccup's.

"Will this be better?" he asked with a smirk.

The copper haired boy swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. His body flushed the same warmth as his cheeks as he fell against the spirit's body as he bent down to reclaim his staff.

Without warning, a chilled wind wrapped around the two figures and pulled them into the air. Hiccup was very grateful to the cool air lowering his body temperature. Jack was enjoying the warmth against him.

Both were hoping this wouldn't be the last time they met.

 


	3. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr

The young man's blue hood flew from his white hair as he pushed his skateboard down the hill, the wind nipping at his skin. The late autumn air was refreshing and invigorating and only excited him more for what he was heading towards. He let out a laugh and swerved out of the way of a car barreling uphill towards him, horn blaring and curses pouring through the opened window.

"Free country!" he shouted to the retreating car as he increased his speed, adrenaline rushing to his head, pumping throughout his body.

Letting out a joyful holler, he turned into the parking lot and slowed a stop, jumping off his board and placing it under his arm. As he jogged towards the front entrance he pulled out his phone and checked the time.

Fifteen minutes early.

Hey, who could blame him for being excited?

He missed the kid.

He smiled as he pushed the door open and stale, warm air rushed over him. Crinkling his nose in disgust at the smell, he plopped down on a plastic, red bench nearby and watched the doors for his arrival. His smile crept into a smirk as he remembered the gangly kid who had stolen his heart a year ago. It had been hard keeping up with each other while he had spent the summer overseas with his father. When he had left, he had quoted as excuse, "'To grow into my Viking roots and become in touch with my inner manliness.'"

The young man laughed as he remembered the way his freckled nose had scrunched up at the thought. "Dad obviously doesn't understand that those traits are buried deep,  _deep,_  down," he had said, "well beyond my reach."

"Who knows? You might come back as the finest Viking specimen to date," the young man had teased.

Smiling at the memory, he checked the time again. ' _Well'_ , he thought, ' _he's always had pretty bad timing._ '

The white haired boy let out a sigh as he rested his skateboard across his chest and laid back on the bench, pulling his hood over his eyes to block out the glaring arcade lights and trying to drown out the loud chatter and hollers. He felt his eyelids drooping and struggled to stay awake, but he was unsure of how that battle faired when he jumped awake when a hand touched his shoulder.

A strangled yelp of surprise escaped lips as he flailed upwards, his skateboard clattering to the floor. He flinched at the sound as he stooped down and picked the fallen object up.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he scooted over to the far side of the bench to allow the person to sit.

A familiar chuckle filled his ears, and his blue eyes darted upwards to study the figure before him. The young man was easily his height, if not an inch or two taller. Shaggy auburn hair fell in styled clumps around a high brow and thick eyebrows. Strong chin and jaw line.

"Who the—" he began to ask until he met green eyes.

He knew those eyes. He knew that sparkle, that lurking mischief. But—

No. It couldn't be…

"Hiccup?" he asked cautiously.

The young man in front of him chuckled nervously, his lips twitching upwards in a lopsided grin. "Yeah."

"I—uh—well, damn," he stumbled out.

Hiccup's fingers slithered through his hair, rearranging it nervously. "C'mon, Jack. I haven't changed that much."

Jack smirked as he stood and hugged him. He pulled away, clamping his hands onto his shoulders and said, "Ya know, I was only teasing. I didn't expect you to come back looking like—well, that," he finished haphazardly, gesturing wildly.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup responded, his lips twitching upwards.

"Precisely," the white haired boy responded as he pressed a light kiss to his lips. "C'mon," he said, pulling away and snatching up his skateboard. "Let's get our passes."

The two began their walk to the front desk.

"Did they renovate?" Hiccup asked, his green eyes darting all over.

"Yeah. Started about a week after you left, just finished a few days ago."

He nodded and they continued walking in silence, unsure of how to break the ice of being separating the past five months. They finally reached the counter and Jack pulled out his wallet to pay for Unlimited passes for them. A hand cut him off and the auburn said, "Let me."

"Fat chance," Jack retorted as he handed over the money and waited for the woman to grab the bands as well as a key to a locker for his skateboard.

"You two are cute," she said as she tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled off the tab for one of the bands.

"What?" Hiccup asked as he held out his wrist.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized as she readied the next one and wrapped it around Jack's wrist, "I just thought you two were—"

"We are," the white haired boy bit out.

"Oh, okay," she mumbled as her hands fell away. Less than a second later a smile was plaster on her face and she chimed as she handed over the key, "Remember to have the best day ever."

He nodded in acknowledgement and pulled Hiccup away. Silently, he opened the locker and slipped his board inside. Pocketing the key, he head towards the door outside with Hiccup at his heels. "What do you want to do first?" he asked. "Go-karts, mini-golf—"

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. I just—just," he floundered as he ran a hand across his face to the back of his neck, "I don't know. I thought things would just click back into place, and now I'm being a dick. I don't know. I guess I just—"

His ramblings were cut short by firm lips pressing gently against his. He flinched back startled, but when the auburn began to pull back, his fingers took firm hold of the young man's strong upper arms and held him in place.

"Wow, 'Hic," he mumbled as he finally pulled back. "Never seen you so assertive before," he smirked.

Crooked grin spread across his face. "I could get used to it," was his response.

Jack laughed and turned from him. "Alright," he declared, clapping his hands together, "what do you want me to beat you in first?"

* * *

"Laser tag," the young man grumbled as he walked into the line. "I will win this."

His companion laughed as he stepped in line behind him. "Sore loser, Jack?" he asked.

"No," he bit out only causing another round of chuckles from Hiccup.

God, he had missed this. He had missed  _Jack_. All those months away, he had never gone a day without thinking of the white haired young man who had fallen for him out of an entire school that ate from the palm of his hand. A part of him had worried that Jack would have moved on when he got back. It wouldn't have surprised him. What did he have? He was awkward, clumsy, and far too sarcastic for his own good. At most he was good in shop class, and he wasn't too bad of a drawer.

But, Jack.

Jack was the class clown, the prankster, the kid who didn't have to try to succeed in almost everything—especially when it came to athletics. Sure he annoyed the hell out of most teachers, but everyone enjoyed his company. Why wouldn't he have moved on from him?

But, here he was. Fuming over the fact that he had managed to beat him at go-karts and mini-golf. He let out a chuckle and blue eyes glared playfully at him.

The line moved forward until they were just about to go through. They both let out a huff as they leaned against the railing, waiting for the next game to begin.

"What are those white suits for?" Jack asked as he nudged Hiccup and gestured to behind the desk.

The auburn rolled his eyes. "For fun."

"But, who are they?

"Really, Jack?"

"What?"

"They're Stormtroopers."

"Who they hell are they?"

Hiccup blinked as he stared at his boyfriend. He sighed and shook his head, saying, "Next date you're coming to my house and we're watching 'Star Wars'."

"Nah. Where's the fun in that?"

"Where's the fun in shooting someone with a light in a dark room?"

"Well," Jack began, smirking.

"Ah, don't," Hiccup floundered as he clamped his hand over the young man's mouth. "Family center," he reminded him.

Jack only arched an eyebrow smugly, but he remained silent until they passed the gate into the briefing room. Once they had their vests on and guns in hand and the instruction video had played, the teen that was in charge stated to get into groups of eight.

Hiccup scooted closer to Jack but was pushed over to the other side. "Uh-uh, 'Hic. We're seeing whose going to win this."

"It's done by points. We can be on the same team."

The white haired boy, however, stood firm on his point.

Finally, the auburn was waiting in the dark room, gentle fog hovering in the air and gathering around his ankles. Black columns rose and intertwined around each other across the floor and up the ramps to the second floor. The side he was one was a vivid green while halfway down it abruptly changed to red. He jumped back as his vest buzzed announcing the game was on. He tightened his grip on the gun, the fingers of one hand pinching the buttons on the side of the muzzle of the gun while a finger from his other hovered over the trigger. He crouched down and moved across the floor.

His vest vibrated and announced he'd been shot. Biting back a curse, his eyes desperately searched around until he spied a bob a hair glowing in the black light. He chuckled as he aimed the gun at Jack and set off a stream of rapid fire shots at him.

He heard the young man curse as he ducked down.

"Watch your language," warned the teen.

Hiccup smirked as he slinked back to reload his ammo and head back out to find his boyfriend with the glowing hair. His eyes searched desperately but only managed to catch a glimpse here and there. He groaned and bit back curses as he felt his vest vibrate once, twice...

' _Where is he?'_

His eyes narrowed in on one figure amongst the others that pushed himself off the floor and rolled behind a black wall, positioning his gun through one of the holes.

The young man smiled as he backtracked and dashed to the second floor. He peered down and spied the hunched form beneath him. Smiling, he let out a shout of victory as he assailed the figure's vest with shots. The figure yelped and jumped up and arched his neck backwards. Even in the dim light, Hiccup could make out the smirk that danced across thin lips. The figure ducked and began to run towards the ramp despite the warnings of no running.

Not ready to be beaten now, the auburn laughed and dashed across the second floor to the ramp, weaving through the columns and avoiding the small kids who sped around screeching in glee. He slowed to a stop at the corner of the ramp and spied Jack making his way up. He let out another yell as he jumped out and began shooting.

The blue sweater clad figure flinched and began to retreat until Hiccup's gun hitched.

Damn. He was out.

Turning around he hightailed it out of there, running from the shout of, "You're getting it now, 'Hic!"

He skidded off the ramping, clamping onto the railing and spun himself into the right direction as he dashed across the room. Panting, he pressed his back against a column and looked back in time to see Jack jump over the railing of the ramp, his ankle roll and twist beneath him before he crumpled to the floor in a yelp of pain.

"Jack!" he shouted as he vaulted himself over to the downed figure. He wrapped his arms around the slender young man and pulled him upright, leaning him against the side of the ramp. He let go and moved to look at his ankle. He peeled back brown pants to reveal an already swelling joint and darkening skin.

"Oh, this is great," he mumbled as pulled the pant leg back down.

"Not helping, 'Hic," Jack hissed out as he tried move his foot.

"I thought I was supposed to be the clumsy one," Hiccup said as he stood up, his eyes searching for the teen in charge and not realizing that his gun lay on the floor right underneath his foot. As his weight came down on it, he flinched back before it could crack which resulted in him toppling down and sprawling across the injured boy's torso.

The torso began to shake with laughter as the young man responded, "Hate to break it to you, but you still are."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he rebutted as he pushed himself up and sat next to his boyfriend.

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he pushed his fingers through his hair. "Put up with me."

"Eh," he mumbled as he cocked his head in mock thought. "I'm sure someone else is better suited for the job," he nodded as if reassuring himself of that point, his eyes darting away to search for the teen again.

A long fingered hand cupped his cheek and pulled his attention back to the injured young man. Blue eyes sparkled with frailty as Jack said earnest, "But I don't want anyone else."

"Good," Hiccup responded as he leaned over, pressing his forehead against his. "'Cause I don't want to be replaced."

The white haired boy smirked as he arched his neck and pressed his lips to the auburn's. Long fingers entwined in dark hair, pulling the well chiseled face closer. Strong fingers pulled at the neck of the sweatshirt, reaching desperately for the tender skin beneath as they gripped ahold of the other's neck. The two clung to each other desperately until a cleared throat interrupted them.

They reluctantly pulled away to face a teen with a very bored look plastered on her face. She stooped down and wrapped one of Jack's arms around her shoulders and helped Hiccup pull him to his feet. As she guided them out of the room, she said, "We're going to have to ask you to leave."

"Why?" Jack demanded. "Don't like me and my boyfriend?"

"No," the teen spat, her temper as fiery as her hair. "You ignored the supervisor's warnings."

"Oh," came the simple reply and the auburn laughed as his boyfriend's lips pursed tightly in embarrassment.

Once they had reached the briefing room, he stated that he could handle it from here and let the teen get back to her job. He got himself out of his vest and then took Jack's off.

"That didn't go so well," the white haired boy mumbled as he pulled the hood of his sweater over his head.

"Nah," the auburn responded as he pushed the material off and wrapped the young man's arm around his shoulder. "It was fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle as he led him back to the lobby. "We finally learned how far you're willing to go to prove a point."

The young man laughed in response.

"Now, how about we get your skateboard and I finally introduce you to 'Star Wars'?"

"Sounds great," Jack said, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Good," Hiccup responded as he leaned over a pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

He was glad to be back home.

He was glad to be with Jack.

And Jack felt the same.


	4. Robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: phagechildon on Tumblr

"You coming?" the driver asked as he pulled the keys from the ignition and pushed his door open.

"Yeah," responded the passenger as he opened his own door.

The two young men stepped out of the old car and were engulfed in a sweltering heat that stifled the senses and made breathing difficult. The driver groaned as he ran a hand through is white hair, pushing it from his damp brow. "I can't wait for winter," he mumbled as he walked around the car to meet up with his friend.

"Eh, I prefer autumn," the auburn haired teen replied. "But, it might help if you took that sweater off," he teased as he pulled on one of the strings.

"Hey!" the young man protested as he batted the hand away and readjusted the strings until they were even once again.

His companion only laughed as he reached out to open the door to the gas station. Cold, stale air rushed out over them as the taller of the two reached over to take the door and allow his auburn haired friend to enter first. He walked in after him and headed directly to the drinks. His friend stopped next to him, and he placed an arm on his shoulder and leaned on him.

"Whaddaya want, 'Hic?" he asked.

Hiccup shoved the arm off him. "For you to learn not to be so clingy."

His friend laughed as he stepped away and opened the door to one of the fridges and pulled out two energy drinks, tossing one to the auburn.

"Really, Jack?" the teen asked.

"Hey, fun filled day ahead of us—you need an extra kick."

"Yes, because health risks are worth a temporary boost in energy."

"'Hic, that's only if you drink several. It's just one. Chill out."

"Do I need to remind you of the ingredients that are in these?"

Jack smirked and stepped closer. "No, but you always can. I've got the perfect location."

"You're insufferable," Hiccup exclaimed, rolling his eyes as he shoved the white haired teen's face away.

He only laughed and draped his arm around the gangly teen's shoulders. "Yeah, but you love me."

"Hmm, but it's dwindling," the auburn retorted.

The young man only laughed and squeezed his shoulders before letting go and heading towards the aisle displaying bags of chips and other snacked goodies. Hiccup ducked away and replaced the energy drink and grabbed a soda inside. Jack couldn't get upset: it still had caffeine. He shook his head, a lopsided grin pulling at his lips as he jogged back to his friend.

Blue eyes glanced at the soda that he now held in his hands, and white hair brushed against his eyelashes as he shook his head in defeat.

"C'mon, let's check out. Long day ahead of us," he said as he began to make his way to the young girl manning the cash register at the center of the store and waited in line.

Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair, readjusting the copper strands as he waited. His green eyes flickered to the young girl as the man in front of them stepped up to play.

"Camels," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said. "Marvin is the one who handles those purchases and he is having is lunch break. He'll be back in a few min—"

Her voice hitched to a stop and her eyes widened. Her mouth fell slack as the man in front of her held out a trembling hand grasped so tightly around a gun that his knuckles were white.

"Just give them to me," he stated, "and empty the cash register."

"I'm—I'm sorry, sir, but I—"

He drew his arm back and swung it around, preparing to collide it with her skull. He was stopped by Jack dropping the products in his arms and latching onto his arm.

"I don't think so," the teen grunted.

"Oh?" the man asked as he jammed his elbow in the teen's gut.

The white haired boy let out a groan and let go, stumbling backwards into the arms of Hiccup who whispered, "You idiot."

He only smirked in return as the man turned on the two teens and pointed the gun at them. "On your knees," he ordered, "Hands behind your head."

They complied, and he turned back to the trembling girl. "Now, where are those Camels and the money?"

She nodded rapidly and rushed to obey.

Jack leaned over until his lips brushed against Hiccup's ear. The teen flinched away but returned back to his original position.

"Give me your soda," he whispered.

"Jack," the auburn mumbled as he said, "what are you doing? He's got a gun"

"I'm going to take a shot and say it isn't loaded," was the hushed response before he pulled away.

The teen arched an eyebrow at his friend, his eyes widening.

"What?" Jack mouthed.

The auburn glanced briefly at the man with his back to them and leaned over to whisper, "Are you really going to make puns at a time like this?"

The white haired teen smirked as he shrugged his slender shoulders. "Can't help it," he whispered in response. He turned away from Hiccup and began to furiously shake the soda. Slowly, he stood up, his fingers wrapped around the cap in preparation. He stepped up alongside the man and knocked his elbow against his shoulder.

The man turned, his eyes blazing, and Jack unscrewed the cap and pointed the raging outpour of carbonated foam at the man's face.

"What the hell?" he barked out.

"Run," the teen shouted at the young girl.

She didn't have to debate his order, and she soon disappeared into the backroom.

The man grumbled as he viciously rubbed the soda from his eyes with a sleeved arm while the other crossed his body to point the gun at the auburn teen that still knelt on the floor.

"Try that shit again and I shoot your boyfriend," he threatened as he glared into blue eyes.

Jack felt his heart clench, and he jumped on instinct and latched onto the outstretched arm and tried to pull his aim away from Hiccup.

Suddenly the man let out a yelp of pain, and the white haired teen looked to see his friend clamped onto the man's wrist and pushing it further back than natural. The gun fell from his slack fingers and the teen stooped to pick it up. He held it in a shaking grip as he pointed it at the man.

"S-stop," he choked out.

The man laughed. "It ain't loaded, kid."

The young man let go and snatched the gun from his friend. "Can still you use it," he stated as he cracked the butt end of it against the man's skull.

He groaned and fell back against the counter, clutching his head, just as sirens quickly approached.

Dropping the gun, Jack stepped over to Hiccup and wrapped his arms around the small teen, pulling him tightly against him.

"God, I panicked for a second," he choked out.

The teen chuckled nervously as he returned the gesture. "You were right though. It wasn't loaded."

"I still thought I might have lost you," he chastised as he pulled back.

"Eh," Hiccup responded lightheartedly, shrugging his shoulders. "No one'd really miss me."

"Shut it," Jack commanded. "I would," he stated as he pulled the gangly teen to him and pressed his lips against his.

He finally pulled away as the door swung open and two officers barreled in.

"You two alright?" one asked as they approached.

"Just great," Hiccup responded, nodding his head.

Once the two climbed back into the car after giving their reports and receiving hearty congratulations, the passenger suggested, "Let's head to your house."

"Why?" the driver questioned with a smirk as he turned on the engine. "Tired already? The day's just begun—so many more hours of potential fun ahead of us."

"I've had enough adventure for one day," he responded as he nestled into the car seat, green eyes watching the driver carefully.

"Well," he announced, his blue eyes sparkling as he pulled out of the parking spot, "we can be adventurous at home."

"Jack, I swear—" the auburn reprimanded before he was cut off by a quick kiss. His lips curled into a lopsided grin. "I could get used to this," he said hoarsely.

His comment was met by a smirk as Jack drove out of the parking lot. He reached out a hand and grasped a hold of Hiccup's needing to reassure himself that he was still there and that they were together.


	5. Hiccup's New Fangirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: lunadiane on Tumblr

The door slammed shut behind him, and he groaned as the squeals found their way around the wood to creep into his ears. Frustrated, he turned to the door, his staff gripped firmly in his hands and shot a bolt of ice at it, sealing the cracks. He breathed a sigh of relief as the noise drastically muffled. His arm fell slack and the crook of his staff dragged across the floor, frost flowering across the ground where it touched. He pulled a blue hood over his white hair and slumped onto a couch. One arm dangled over the edge as he loosely held onto his staff while his free hand hovered before his face, a snowflake dancing in and out of his fingers.

He should be used to this.

Not being noticed.

Maybe he was just pissed about not being the center of attention.

He huffed and blew the snowflake off his hand and watched as it floated around the room.

Alright, it was probably that.

But, it's not like he constantly sought the spotlight.

He just wasn't used to being in it, and he was reluctant to let it go. It felt nice being noticed, being seen, being cared for.

A sharp burn pierced his eyes and he viciously rubbed away the stinging, determined not to cry.

Maybe it wasn't just because he wasn't in the spotlight.

He missed the old Hiccup.

He missed the awkward kid, ready for adventure with a knack for inventions and compromise, a sarcastic reply always ready. God, he even missed those freckles.

He sighed, pursing his lips tightly as he created a flurry of snowflakes with a wave of his staff.

The white haired boy was pulled from his thoughts by a fierce slam against the door; a few shards of ice breaking off and tinkling against the floor.

"Jack?" came Hiccup's voice.

"What?" Jack groaned.

"Open this door," came the desperate plea from the other side of the door and ice.

"Can't," was the Guardian's simple response.

"Why?"

"I create ice not water."

He heard a groan as the handle began to shake desperately. A shrill screech pierced through the barrier.

The frost spirit flinched at the sound. "Why don't you break it down? Don't want your new manliness to go to waste."

"Jack, so help me, I will have Toothless fry your icy rear if you don't open this door."

"Sorry, can't," Jack shot back with a smirk. He could outfly that dragon any day.

The Guardian of Fun shut his eyes and tried to ignore the banging and screams from the other side of the door.

_Boom. Crrrshh._

The white haired boy jumped from the couch with a yelp, his staff gripped firmly in his hands as ice shards scattered across the floor and flew through the air as the door bounced open. The auburn haired Viking burst into the room and frantically shut the door behind him.

"Freeze it!" he shouted as he propped himself against the wood, digging his heels into the floor.

"Can't unless you also want to be a popsicle," he responded as he pushed back the hood from his hair.

The Viking groaned as he vaulted away from the door to allow Jack to freeze it shut once more. Green eyes turned thankfully to blue as a familiar crooked grin spread across a new face.

"Thanks," he sighed.

The blue sweatered spirit shrugged as he plopped back down on the couch.

"I don't know how you deal with them," the auburn said as he sat down next to his friend.

Jack only shrugged again in response.  _'Dealt is more likely,'_  he thought bitterly.

Hiccup blew out his cheeks before releasing the air in a quick huff. His fingers crept to his air and nervously rearranged the shaggy locks. "I—uh, I didn't expect the reaction to be this big."

The spirit let out a breathy laugh. "Really? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Nah, too busy running."

"Why run when you can fly? Forgotten about Toothless already?"

"No. I just haven't been able to actually get to him."

The white haired boy allowed a laugh to pass his thin lips as he leaned forward, setting his staff on the ground and leaning his head against it.

"I would rather face my dad again after he found out about Toothless than go back out."

"I don't remember it being that bad."

"Well, I'm not used to that kind of attention."

"I wasn't used to attention."

Hiccup chuckled nervously, nodding his head. "Perhaps it wasn't so bad being a fishbone. The soundtrack of my life wasn't squeals. "

"I'm sure you'll get used to it."

The Viking paused a moment, thinking, before shaking his head. "Ah, nope. Pretty sure I'm not."

"Yeah, well, you won't if you don't go back out," his companion said, gesturing towards the door.

"Can't. You don't make water, remember?"

Jack felt a smirk creeping across his face.

"C'mon," Hiccup urged, clapping a hand on his friend's slender shoulder. "Why don't you come out with me? I could use some levelheadedness."

"Me? Levelheaded? You got the wrong person here, Hiccup."

"You can't be any worse than who's out there."

A laugh bubbled out of the Guardian, but he soon quieted down. "No, you go. I'd only be pushed to the side."

"Why do you say that?"

"They'll be too busy fawning over you."

"What? Don't like being out of the spotlight?" Hiccup teased, but the grin fell from his face once he saw the sullen look on Jack's face.

"Jack, are you okay?" he asked earnestly.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Look, Jack, it'll be over soon. Then you'll go back to—," he tried to comfort.

"I don't think so, Hiccup," he said as he stood up and walked across the room before leaning back on the air. "Why would they go back to me when they have—" he trailed off as he gestured haphazardly at the young man across from him.

"You just gestured to all of me," the auburn said with a lopsided grin.

"Exactly," the spirit bit out.

The Viking sighed and stood up. "Jack," he said sternly until the ice eyes met his. "You're the Guardian of Fun. Have you seen what you're able to do?"

"But—"

"They still believe in you, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"They still believe in you," he insisted as he walked closer.

"Yes," the spirit admitted quietly.

"And they always will, Jack. You're not going to be forgotten. You're not going to go back to being unseen and not believed in. You are seen now, and you always will be."

"You can't promise that," Jack whispered so low that if the Viking hadn't been standing so close he would have missed it.

"Yes I can," he urged, grasping onto blue sweatered arms. "I'm pretty sure those kids will always believe. You did a good thing, Jack. And if, for some unseen reason, they do stop believing, I won't."

Blue eyes melted as they met his, tears swimming in their bright depths.

"Thanks, Hiccup," the Guardian choked out as his bare feet touched the floor and he wrapped his arms around the Viking.

"Eh, it's nothing," he said as he returned the hug before pulling away. "Alright, no more. Astrid will kill me if she finds out."

Jack laughed as he hovered off the ground and draped his arm over Hiccup's shoulders. "I think she'd kill me first."

"You're already dead, Jack."

"I'm sure she'd find a way," he responded with a smirk, glad he still had the old Hiccup.


	6. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: bromodachis on Tumblr

"You'll do fine," the young woman chirped as she flitted to the drive through window with the ordered coffees in hand, the bright colored feathers in her hair flying behind her.

"Just don't screw it," warned the broad shouldered man who leaned back against the counter as he dried out a blender.

"Don't worry about him," she chimed up as she rushed back and rested between the two males.

The bleached hair teen smirked and responded, "Oh, I wasn't. I'm sure he's nothing but a fluffy bunny under that rough exterior."

Moss eyes narrowed at him as a damp rag swung out and hit him upside the head. "Watch it, mate," the gruff voice said.

"Aster!" the feathered woman admonished as slapped one of his heavily tattooed arms.

"What? I don't trust the kid, Ana. I've never trusted newbies."

Ana was saved from having to make a burning retort when a broad man pushed his way from storage with a fifty pound bag of coffee beans draped casually over his shoulder. "Do I hear fighting?" he asked, his voice thick with his Russian accent, as he dropped the bag onto the ground near the counter.

"No," all three piped up.

"Good," he replied, a wide smile spreading across his face, stretching his thick beard white with age. He groaned as he propped his hands on his lower back and arched backwards. A sharp crack filled the small coffee shop quickly followed by a slew of Russian curses.

Aster sighed. "Ya did it again, didn't you?"

"Ah hush," the older man grumbled as he grasped ahold of the counter and eased his way around it out into the sitting area. He slowly made his way to his recliner and plopped down with a heaving sigh.

Just then the bell over the door rang as an energetic blonde rushed in. She dashed to the counter and placed her forearms on it, leaning forward and letting her feet dangle over the floor.

"Hey, Aster!" she greeted.

"Hey, ankle bitter," he said, grinning as he ruffled her shaggy locks. "What'll it be today?"

The young girl thought for a moment before answer, "A rabbit."

"You got it," he answered before stepping back from the counter and setting to work while Ana rang her up.

The new teen chuckled as he crossed his arms and watch the man work. "Nope. No, I was definitely wrong. Couldn't believe I thought you were a softie."

"Hey, kid."

"What?"

"Shut it."

That only caused him to laugh harder.

"Who's the new guy?" the girl asked, her eyes darting to meet unfamiliar blue ones.

"Jack," he introduced, holding out a hand to the girl.

"Sophie," she offered as she returned the gesture.

"Manny just hired him," Ana explained. "Since we're getting more business and competition moved in down the street, he thought he could help. We're just showing him the ropes today."

The girl nodded, blonde strands of hair falling into her eyes.

"I'd stay away from him," Aster warned as he walked back over with a cup holding a shot of espresso and a container of steaming milk. He set the cup on the counter in front of the girl and finished, "He's a troublemaker."

The man then proceeded to pour the steaming milk into the cup with expert hands, the blonde watching him with eager fascination as a rabbit slowly took shape in the foam. He abandoned the steaming milk and picked up a bottle of caramel sauce and quickly added a nose, eyes and whiskers. Once he was done, he pushed the finished cup towards Sophie who clapped excitedly.

"There you go, ankle biter," he said with a smile as he cleaned his supplies away to leave her marveling at his skill.

Jack peered over the counter and studied the latte art. He pursed his lips and nodded. "Hmm, impressive," he called over his shoulder.

"That's why I'm here," he replied. "I've got talent. Ana has a remarkable memory and is great with the books. You saw earlier what North can do. Sandy's the sweetest person you'll ever meet with a knack for keeping everyone in line. What've you got?"

"Aster!" Ana admonished.

"No, no, the bunny's right," Jack interrupted quickly.

The man's eyes blazed as he turned to face the teen. "What did you say?" he threatened.

"Manny hired him," the older man boomed from his seat. "He's fun, hip, good with younger customers. Trust Manny."

Before anyone could comment further the bell rang and all eyes turned to see a lanky brunet shuffle in with a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I don't recognize him," the young woman whispered. "Must be a new costumer."

"Alright, kid," Aster said, "this one's yours. Let's see how you handle this. You pass if he comes back." He stepped away and leaned against the back wall and watched the new recruit with a critical eye.

The teen's eyebrows flattened into a straight line of determination as he turned and faced the counter, propping his elbows on it. The costumer stopped in front of him, his shaggy hair falling over his eyes as he kept his head downward, study the menu plastered on the wood.

Jack tapped his fingers against the counter. "Can I—" he began to ask until the customer looked up and met his gaze with vivid green eyes. His crystal blue eyes sunk into the grassy depths, and he had to shake his head to refocus on the teen across from him who seemed just as shaken.

"Can—Can I get you anything?" the bleached hair teen asked.

"Yeah," the brunet began distractedly before blinking and changing the course of his sentence. "Caramel frappe. Medium. Hot," he ordered as he pulled out the exact sum of money from his wallet.

"Why not iced?" Jack asked as he stood up.

"Shouldn't coffee be hot?" the teen retorted with an arched eyebrow.

The worker smirked and responded, "I think everything is better cold."

"What's so great about the cold?"

"Cuddling," the blue eyed teen answered before thinking.

The two teen's eyed each other warily before the one behind the counter took the initiative and held out his hand. "Name's Jack," he introduced.

"I can read," the brunet responded with a lopsided grin.

"What?"

"Your name tag," he answered, pointing to the piece of plastic on the teen's apron.

"Oh," Jack mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair and massaged the back of his neck. "Ah, right."

"Hiccup."

"Excuse me?"

"My name, well, nickname," he explained as he readjusted the position of his backpack. "Not the greatest thing, I know."

"Nah," Jack said with a grin. "I think it's cute."

Their eyes met again for a quiet moment of shared smiles before a throat cleared and interrupted. Both came to to find the occupants of the small coffee shop staring at them.

The two teens shared a nervous laugh before the blue eyed one rang up the other's order and accepted the payment. He picked up a cup and wrote down the order on it.

"Could you maybe make it iced?" the brunet asked.

Jack grinned and nodded as he grabbed a clear plastic cup and wrote the order and a series of numbers on it before making the teen's drink. He pushed the lid onto the cup and slipped a straw in before handing it over to Hiccup.

He reached out and took it, grinning slightly when their fingers brushed against each other.

"Alright," Aster cried as he pushed himself off the wall. "We get it. He'll probably be back. Now wipe that dopey grin off your face and get to work," he ordered as he tossed his rag to the teen who easily caught it.

Blue eyes flickered quickly to green. The brunet nodded and headed to one of the tables and dropped his bag on the floor. He set his drink on the table and pulled out a textbook and notebook. He opened both and pulled out a pen from his pocket. After writing a couple numbers on the corner of the notebook page, he set to work.

Jack smiled as he gripped the rag and dashed around the counter. He set to work cleaning tables and quickly made it to the occupied one. The two teens talked in hushed whispers as the other occupants went about their usual business.

"Aye, if this is how it's going to be..." the man grumbled before he was cut off by the young blonde.

"It's sweet! Be nice," she said over the rim of her cup as she took a sip of her drink.

He laughed and wiped a clump of cream off her top lip. "Whatever you say, ankle biter." He turned his eyes to the two boys talking animatedly with each other, goofy grins plastered on each one's face. His eyes sparkled as he allowed himself a small smile.

"It kind of is," he agreed as he turned back to Sophie.

"Kind of? It is," Ana insisted as she rested her cheek in her palm and smiled at the two chatting figures. Her comment was punctuated by a loud snore from the old man who had dozed off.

The three laughed before pulling back to their own, occasionally glancing at the teens while pretending to give them their privacy.


	7. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr

His heart was hammering.

Did he really just do that?

He looked up into the wide green eyes, the emerald depths gawking at him.

Yeah, he really just did that.

The blood rushed through his body, pounding in his ears and head: a deafening roar that drowned out everything else. Like there was anything else. It was perfectly silent.

His question had been met by silence.

He swallowed nervously in attempted to dampen his dry mouth. His bright blue eyes scanned desperately for any sign of movement, any show of an answer. His breath hitched when he perceived the slightest shake of his head. His heart shuddered and his knees buckled as he fell to the ground, oblivious of the rocks that jabbed his skin. His entire body crumpled right there. And his heart—oh God, his heart.

When he heard his voice stumble out, "Jack, I—I don't…," he couldn't say it was a stab to his heart. He couldn't say his heart broke. It didn't shatter. It didn't explode. It didn't. He had always feared rejection would be a large feeling: a huge, dramatic, big, knock the wind out of you occasion.

But it wasn't. God, it was worse.

It was a sinking. A slow, soft fall into darkness, into oblivion. An acute awareness that the world still spun around you and you hurt and you wanted to stop and breathe and think but no one would stop to pause and allow you that time. It was a gentle descent into sorrow and disappointment.

He took a shuddering breath, pulling the last of his strength together in one final effort to make things right, at least return them back to normal. He pulled his trembling body from the ground and looked at the young man who held such power over him. He pulled his muscles in what he hoped was his characteristic smirk. He draped his arm around his slender shoulders and ruffled auburn hair. "You take things too seriously, Hiccup. C'mon, you now me better than that," he said with a forced laugh.

' _Please,_ ' he wished,  _'please at least give me the old times, let things not change, let it all stay permanent. Us together. That's all that matters.'_

"Yeah," came the wary answer as he pulled the smaller man alongside him through the woods.

He stuffed his free hand deep into his sweater pocket and turned his eyes to the sky, blinking back the encroaching dampness.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't let me finish."

"What do you mean?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as he lowered his eyes to meet green.

The auburn huffed and pulled the arm around him off his shoulders. He stepped back and met his gaze straight on.

"I didn't believe it," he rushed out.

"What?"

"The brilliant man who understands every innuendo, ladies and gentlemen," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Hiccup—?" he questioned, hardly daring himself to hope. He didn't want it to get worse. He didn't want the pain. He just wanted him.

The auburn groaned and rolled his eyes. He stepped forward and wrapped his fingers around his face, sneaking into his white hair. Green eyes sparkled with sincerity as he met blue and pressed his forehead against his.

"Yes," came the breathy whisper.

He felt his heart seize. Did he really?—Did he just?—He said it—He said yes!

A relieved laugh broke through his lips as a wide smile spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around the slender frame in front of him and yanked him closer, smashing their lips together.


	8. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr

The room was bare. Empty. Hallow. Deathly quiet. Devoid of smiles and fun. Just like the body of the young man that lay stretched out on the hospital bed, his slender frame wrapped in crisp, clean, sanitized sheets.

The steady beep of the monitor throbbed around the small room, piercing the silence before dying then returning again. The mechanical breathing hissed viciously as it forced air into still lungs.

The door opened and clicked shut as a lanky youth stumbled into the room before collapsing onto the only chair in the room, his school bag falling to the ground next to it. Dark circles shadowed his eyes. Creases not fit for one so young dug into the flesh of his face mercilessly. His green eyes were dull, devoid of the laughter that sleeping patient would bring. His auburn hair fell in a disheveled mess across his brow, the strands clumped together with grime and grease gathered in the past week.

The auburn's life had circled around this person's life for as long as he could remember; he wouldn't abandon him now. Every day was the same routine since he had been admitted. He'd be here in the early morning before school. He'd be here as fast as his legs could carry him after school. He'd be here until visiting hours ended unless he managed to convince the nurse on duty to allow him a few more minutes. Then it would be back home to crash onto his bed, his eyes staring into the darkness as his mind focused on the sleeping patient until the sun came up and nudged him from his stupor. Repeat.

The sleeping patient.

The others said, "Comatose."

But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to apply that word to Jack. Sleeping sounded better, gentler. It made him feel like one day he would walk in to a smirking face and teasing comments, the next adventure already planned out.

But he didn't. He kept sleeping.

The lanky boy rubbed a hand across his face, his cheeks puffing out with air before he released it quickly. His green eyes studied the profile before him. Hair so bleached it was almost white dusted over his brow. A small grin pulled at his lips. His brown roots were beginning to show. Jack hated that.

His lips quickly tilted downwards as he observed the creamy skin, paler than normal, stretched across his face. He shuttered. It almost looked waxen.

He mentally erased the dark discoloration peeping through strands of hair on his forehead.

He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to push back the prickling burn. A choked sob spluttered from his lips. He clamped his hands over his mouth, fighting to keep his cries silent as he broke down for the umpteenth time since the accident.

If only he had said no.

If only he had said it was a bad idea.

If only he had told Jack to be careful, to watch out.

If only he had voiced his misgivings about the rough ice on the lake.

If only he had…

If only he…

If only…

If…

A strangled whimpered lodged in his throat as he stood and stumbled to the bed, collapsing on his knees next to it. His hands clutched the sheets desperately as he buried his face in them, the scent burning his nose, as he continued to blubber.

_The longer he remains like this…_

_Possible brain damage…_

_He might never wake…_

_Be prepared for the worst…_

His chest heaved violently. He couldn't do this. He couldn't live in a place without Jack's smiling face, his teases taunting him and egging him on out of his comfort zone. He couldn't live in a place without Jack's harebrained ideas and annoying antics.

He couldn't.

Gentle fingers entwined in his hair, smoothing the strands out and soothing him.

His sobs slowly subsided until all that remained were pestering hiccups and tired eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself to relax, taking comfort in the gesture.

Wait.

Who?

He jumped up, his eyes turning to the sleeping patient who…

Who wasn't sleeping anymore.

A lopsided grin pulled at his lips as his green eyes met sorely missed crystal blue ones. A familiar smirk stretched across the patient's face as he sent a glare to the breathing tube lodged in his throat.

The auburn laughed. "It must drive you crazy that you can't talk right now," he teased.

Blue eyes widen, eyebrows arched.  _You think?_

"I might like this new you," he said, climbing up onto the bed and sitting at his waist, interlocking one of his hands with his own. "I might actually get to say something and have you listen."

Blue eyes narrowed sadly, a pained look painting his face.  _Hiccup…_

"I'm just glad you're awake. I missed you," he confessed, fresh tears leaking from his eyes.

Jack's free hand lifted to his face, his thumb wiping away his tears before cradling his cheek.  _I missed you, too._

"I was so worried," he choked out. "Gods above, don't you ever do that to me again," he ordered, relief lessening the harshness.

A small smile curled his thin lips as he nodded slightly.

Hiccup lost it there. He hadn't seen him in a week. He had feared he never would again. It had made him realized how much he cared. He leant forward and pressed his lips gently against the patient's.

When he finally pulled back, their lips reluctant to part as they clung to each other until the last second possible, the young man crinkled his nose, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he rebutted sarcastically. "I must reek. I blame you, you idiot. I don't even trust you to be unconscious in a hospital."

A silent laugh shook the chest beneath him as Jack's fingers tightened in his hair and pulled his lips back to his own.


	9. Hiccup Jealous of Jack and Merida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr

Hiccup chuckled despite himself at Jack's most recent shenanigans. "C'mon," he urged, failing to be serious, "Do you want to pass this test or not?"

The white haired teen shrugged as he turned back to face the lanky youth. "Hey, you're tutoring me," he smirked. "I can't fail."

The auburn shook his head, trying to hide the smile creeping across his lips. "Yes you can. And you will if you don't stop shooting spitballs and refusing to focus on the Trig lesson."

The teen groaned as he smacked his head against the cafeteria table. "But, it's no fun," he whined.

Green eyes rolled as Hiccup propped an elbow on the table. He rested his cheek in his hand and stared at his friend across from him. He was a kid at heart. All the way through. Right down to the short attention span. He sighed and picked up his pencil in his free hand and then proceeded to poke it insistently in the white locks.

He let out a strangled yelp as Jack jumped from his position, snatching his hand away from his hair and pulling it high above their heads. Their faces jerked together until only a few mere inches separated the two.

Hiccup struggled against the rising blush. His friend let out a soft chuckle before letting him go with a poke of his own at one of the multiple freckles on his cheeks.

"It's so easy to make you blush," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," he huffed shutting his books and stuffing them in his bag. "Tease the tutor. Sure fire way to pass."

A hand wrapped around his, and he looked up to meet pleading blue. "Aw, c'mon, 'Hic," he said softly. "I didn't mean anything by it. You still want to show me number eleven on the homework?"

The auburn grumbled as he pulled his book back out, a relieved smile spreading across his friend's face. He turned the book so both pairs of eyes could see the problem as he explained the steps before having Jack try one on his own.

As he watched the white haired teen work, he didn't know how he was supposed to feel. Jack was his best friend, but lately…

He bit back a sigh as he dragged a hand across his face. The teasing hadn't changed. The amount of time spent together hadn't changed. But…the way he felt about it did. Sometimes, he didn't know whether he should be glad or not that his friend hadn't seemed to notice. He didn't want to ruin anything, but sometimes…Sometimes he wished that maybe the teasing was his own way of saying he felt the same.

Hiccup was pulled from his thoughts by a sharp snap of fingers in front of his eyes.

"Hey, there!" called Jack.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, shaking his head to dislodge his thoughts.

"And I thought I was the one who couldn't focus," he said with a laugh as he pushed the notebook towards him.

Green eyes scanned over the problem, a grin creeping across his face as he nodded. "Good job."

"I got it?"

"Yeah," he praised as he set the notebook down.

"Studying for Trig? It's lunch! Can't you forget about class for thirty minutes!" cried a female voice, her voice thick with a Scottish accent.

The auburn looked up to see the recent exchange student plopping down in the seat next to Jack as she took a large bite of her apple. Her wild, fiery curls fell around her as she leaned her elbows on the table and pinched the notebook between her fingers. Her lips curled in a grimace before she tossed it back down after her blue eyes had glanced over it.

""Hic was just helping me study for my test," he explained.

"That so?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders and quickly changed the topic. "I saw some nice spitballs sticking to the occasional student. Your work?"

The white haired teen's face broke out into a wide smile as he gave her an enthusiastic nod.

Hiccup felt his heart sink. That was  _his_  smile.

He puffed out his cheeks before letting go of the air. He stood up and slipped his books back into the bag.

"Where you going?"

Green eyes met curious blue.

"I've taught you all you can learn for now. I thought I'd leave you two to talk. I don't have any adventure stories of my own—they're more of misadventures actually," he rambled.

"Oh, you sure?"

His heart fluttered with hope that maybe he would ask him to stay anyways.

"Yeah," he answered nonchalantly. "Just remember what I told you, and you'll pass the test."

"Alright, if you say so. Thanks, 'Hic."

The auburn felt his heart sink as his friend turned away in dismissal, falling quickly into an animated conversation with the fellow thrill seeker.

"Yeah, no problem," he muttered under his breath as he shoulder his bag and walked away. Green eyes flitted over his shoulder to watch as the two leaned into each other, caught up in their stories and exclamations. With a frown pulling at his lips and jealousy gnawing at his belly, he turned away.

Who was he kidding? Jack would never go for a talking fishbone like him. No matter the brain he had. He'd find a soul mate in Merida: an adventurer and someone with a big personality. He had to face it, he was kind of boring.

He swallowed the tightening lump in the back of his throat. Boring would never attract Jack, no matter how much he wanted it to. He'd accept that, but it didn't mean he had to like it. And it certainly didn't mean he wouldn't be jealous.

Hiccup was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't feel the bright blue eyes that constantly flickered to his retreating form, worry pooling in their depths.


	10. Hiccup Jealous of Jack and Merida CONT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: feliciafel on Tumblr

The clanging bell pierced his ears. The auburn jumped from the dazed state he was in and looked down at the open notebook on his desk. He felt the tips of his ears grow warm as he studied the face that he had unconsciously sketched on the line paper in his boredom after the test. His eyes flickered around to the nearby faces, assuring himself that no one had seen the marks on the paper, as he hurriedly shut the thing and stuffed it into his backpack.

He stood and hefted the bag onto his desk. He placed his pencil into the front pocket and zipped it shut. Rubbing a hand across his face, he groaned tiredly as he slipped his arms into the straps and slung it onto his shoulders.

"How d'you think you did?"

Shuffling back in surprise, Hiccup huffed and scowled at the blue eyes. He shoved his friend out of his way and walked past him.

"Well?" Jack prompted him.

"I think the more pressing question is how do you think  _you_  did?" he asked pointedly as he made his way to his locker.

As he spun the combination, the white haired teen leaned against the metal lockers, resting his head against them as he watched his friend.

"Easily a 'D'. You helped me after all," he exclaimed, slapping the auburn's back.

He sighed as he stuffed his books into his locker and shut it. He turned his green eyes to his friend and shook his head.

"Hey, it's still passing."

"Yes, and it's certainly going to get your stepdad off your back."

The teen clamped shut after that as he followed Hiccup down the hall.

"It's progress," he tried.

"Yeah," the auburn gave him, "but it's not enough. And nothing's going to change if you don't put your all into it."

"I am!" he protested.

"No, you're not. You're too busy—" for a moment he tripped over his words as his mind flashed to lunch and how happy he had seemed talking with Merida.

"Too busy what?"

"Goofing off, Jack!" Hiccup snapped as he skidded to a stop and turned on his friend. "Do you ever take anything seriously?"

Blue eyes met his in wide shock. Thin lips parted in surprise.

"Gods," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in the mood okay. I'm heading home," he announced as he turned and headed out the doors into the warm sunlight.

"Wait, 'Hic! Hiccup!" he heard Jack calling behind him.

"What?" he cried exasperatedly as he faced him.

The white haired teen slowed to a stop in front of him, his blue eyes sparkling with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered tersely before walking away.

"'Hic," came the groaning response as a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "What's with you? Something's up."

"You seem pretty concerned all of a sudden."

"I'm your friend, of course I am."

"Yeah, friend," he mumbled as he tried to break free of the firm grip.

"Is this about Merida?"

His body froze at the question. His heart hammered as his stomach constricted. The auburn felt his mouth go dry as his eyes blinked rapidly. "Wh-what?" he choked out.

"Look," Jack tried, "She's cool and all—I mean, c'mon, she has some great stories—but she's not going to replace you. You're my best friend. Frankly, I'm sure you're the only one who can put up with me for an extended length of time."

"Excess exposure leads to an undesired tolerance," he responded with a small smile.

His friend chuckled at the return of his sarcasm. His hand slipped from his shoulders as he declared, "There's the Hiccup I know."

"Jack!" cried a familiar Scottish lilt.

The auburn groaned and pinched his eyes shut as the red head bounded to the two friends.

"Hey, Merida," the white haired teen greeted with a smile.

"Some of us are going to the lake for a bit of fun. You game?" she asked.

"Thanks, Merida, but 'Hic and I've some studying to do," he explained as he draped an arm around his friend's slender shoulders.

"Again?" she questioned, her nose crinkling.

"Yeah," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before massaging his neck. "Didn't do so well on that Trig test."

"But, can't you—"

"Look, thanks for the offer, but I can't. Another time?" he asked over his shoulder as he turned and dragged his friend from the school and down the street.

After they had walked a block in silence, the auburn shoved his friends arm off and repeated, "Studying?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Well, it got her off my back. Actually," he said with a smirk, "I've got something a little better in mind."

"What?"

He chuckled. "You'll see."

"Jack," Hiccup complained as he snatched his friend's arm and pulled him to a stop. "Why didn't you go? You could use some fun."

He shrugged his shoulders, his smirk growing wider. He reached out a finger and poked on of his friend's freckles. "I wanted to spend some time with my friend. I thought he was feeling a bit left out."

"Friend," the auburn breathed out. "Right," he muttered as he let go and continued walking.

"Okay, 'Hic," the white haired teen began, keeping pace with him. "Something's up, so don't try to tell me that's not the case. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt that you don't trust me enough to tell me—but…I'll accept it. I just want you to know that I'm here whenever you're ready. Okay?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Look at me, Hiccup," Jack pleaded as he took his turn to pull his friend to a stop.

Green eyes tentatively met blue.

"I'm serious. Whenever you're ready," he urged sincerely.

"Alright," he said, making a snap decision, dread pooling in his stomach at how much he was going to regret this. He was a boring fishbone, nothing special. But…thinking about how jealous he had been earlier, he couldn't keep this up.

"Alright?"

"I'm about to do something very crazy," he muttered, more to himself than Jack.

"Good."

Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward and gentle pressed his lips against the white haired teen's. After a brief moment he pulled back. "There," he stated before turning to walk away.

A long fingered hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him back. He yelped out in surprise but was caught off by lips on his. He stood rigid with surprise as an arm snaked around his waist and fingers entwined in his hair. Cool lips were insistent on his and in a moment he was returning the passion, his on fingers grazing against a firm jawline to cradle his face as his eyelids slid over his eyes.

After a long moment, they separated just far enough to refill their lungs and Hiccup opened his eyes to meet smiling blue.

Fingers untangled themselves from his hair to push strands of his bangs back from his eyes. A smirk pulled at thin lips. "I was kind of hoping you'd make the first move…but to be honest, that was the most pathetic one in the history of first moves."

"Well, if you thought you could do better—"

Lips brushed gently against his before he was pressed against a firm chest, a strong chin resting on his head. "I wanted you to do it."

"Why?" he mumbled into the blue sweater as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

"I wanted you to know that you could be strong, that you are something else entirely, and if you made the first move I couldn't resist," he whispered.

Hiccup felt a grin pulling at his lips as he buried his face into the white haired teen's chest, relaxing to the rhythmic thumping of his heart. Maybe he just wasn't a boring fishbone after all. Or maybe he was, and Jack still liked him despite that.

He didn't care either way. He would be happy to just stay in his arms for the rest of his life.


	11. Mafia AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr

The young man watched as a woman dragged her child to the other side of the street to avoid him. He couldn't find it in himself to blame her. He would have avoided him too if he was her. He pulled off his hat and ran his fingers through his extremely bleached locks; they were damp from the muggy night and clung to his skin. He slipped the worn fabric back on his head and pulled up the collar of his coat and buried his face down into it, shielding his nose and lungs from the acrid city smoke.

The sky darkened to an eerie dusty orange as the sun dipped past the buildings and disappeared behind the horizon. The blares and bustle of city life slowly died down to a gently hum. The dark cement under his feet beat against the soles of his feet mercilessly with the heat of the sun it had spent all day gathering. As night blanketed the buildings, day dawned as the streetlamps flickered to life.

Sighing, he pushed himself off the brick wall he was leaning against and walked down the alley behind him. He paused briefly at the end, his blue eyes darting up and down the street to make sure no one was there to see him. His eyes fell on no other living soul and he stepped out onto the sidewalk and continued on his way.

His heart was heavy with what he had done and what he was going to do. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and lowered his head as he walked on.

' _What have I gotten myself into?'_  he asked himself.  _'I've endangered not only my life but his as well. How stupid did I have to be to get into this mess?_

He kicked a small pebble on the sidewalk to get rid of some of his pent of frustration.

Once again, he convinced himself that what he was about to do was right—no matter how hard it was going to be. He couldn't count how many times he had gone over what he was going to say to him in his head. The lines were well-rehearsed and memorized forwards and backwards, but it didn't change the simple fact that his heart broke anew with a deeper crack each time he practiced.

The young man stumbled to a halt, his eyes burning, and rested a hand against a building. For several minutes he stood there, letting his problems of the past four years slide down his face. His nails dragged along the rough brick.  _'Why?'_  he repeated over and over again until it was the only thought he was capable of possessing.

He let out a choked cry as he slammed his fist against the wall, paying no mind to the torn, bruised and bloodied knuckles it caused. Things would have been so much better if he hadn't met him. Sure he would have missed out on some of the best moments of his life, but he wouldn't have put him at risk. He wouldn't be standing here blaming himself for all the shit that was about to happen. He wouldn't be standing here dreading the words he would have to say. Maybe some people said it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, but they must not have experienced such a thing. It felt pretty damn crappy to him. At least no one would be in danger if they hadn't met. At least  _he_  wouldn't be in danger.

A bitter laugh broke through his lips. He would always be in danger. He could live with that. But he couldn't life with the fact that he had put his life in danger, that he had put such a pure and gentle spirit in the middle of this mess. Brilliant green eyes flashed through his mind and lips that parted to form a wide, lopsided grin, crinkling freckled cheeks.

The young man took a deep breath in attempt to pull himself together. This wasn't over yet. As he wiped a hand across his face to get rid of the salty dampness, he heard a gunshot echo the city.

"Probably some kid learning a last lesson," he muttered out loud to himself.

At least he had some time to prepare for his lesson before he learned it. He pushed himself off the wall and continued down the street with a heavy heart. He picked up his gait in a rush to get to the apartment before someone less desired got there first.

Worry bubbled up in his chest as he made his way down the street. He shouldn't have gotten involved with this life. He shouldn't have gotten him involved in this life. As more and more worries crowded his mind, anxiety swelled and hammered against his ribs. His breath came out in desperate pants as he pumped his legs, his feet slapping against the payment. His hat flew from his hair, but he didn't dare stopped to pick it up. He couldn't waste any more time than he already had.

When the young man arrived at the apartment building tired and out of breath, he dashed up the stairs in his rush. He didn't dare wait for the elevator or pause to refill is oxygen starved lungs. After three flights of stairs, he pushed through the door and ran down the hallway. As he reached the apartment dread filled his heart.

The door was wide open.

He stopped short at the door and held his breath, praying that anything but the worst would greet him. He searched the small space, desperately calling out his name, but every time he shouted it was always answered by a mocking echo that dulled into silence.

Finally, he came to his bedroom. He gently pushed open the door and recoiled in shock by what he saw. His body lay crumpled on the floor, damp brunet hair plastered to a sweaty brow. Blood pooled around his body as it oozed from the bullet shot in his gut. Lids blinked slowly over dazing eyes, his chest heaving shallowly. Short breaths wheezed past his lips.

The young man felt his heart drop as he rushed to his body and dropped to his knees. He gentle picked up his limp figure and rested his head on his lap. His long fingers softly brushed strands of brown out of green eyes. He cradled his cheek and choked back a sob as tears burned fiery trails down his cheeks.

A clammy hand wrapped around his.

Damp blue eyes met dying green. "I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry, 'Hic. I never…I never…"

"Eh, it's okay, Jack," the fading brunet teased. "You always told me you were bad news."

The young man chuckled hollowly as he bent over and pressed his lips to his forehead.

"Hey, idiot. You missed."

A laugh broke through his sobs as he stroked the brunet's cheeks.

"What? If this is the last I'm getting, I want it to be good, Jack."

He obliged and tenderly met his lips. As the tears streamed down his face, his lips became insistent against quickly stilling ones.

He knew the moment he left him.

He felt the shadows consume his heart before the pungent odor filled the room.

A strangled moan clawed its way from his chest as he hugged the stiffening body to his chest. He was never going to hear his voice again, never see that goofy lopsided grin or kiss those perfectly made freckles. His mind swirled around the first time he had run into the aspiring artist. He had been running an errand—nothing too serious, a simple drug exchange. He had run into him at the park in the center of the city. The moment he had met those brilliant emerald eyes he had known that he was something different, someone special—and he hadn't let go of the brunet since.

And that had been the problem.

He had gotten too close, too involved, and they didn't like that.

He had wanted to leave, move on, forget everything, and they didn't want that.

He was one of their best, practically unnoticeable and unseen by all.

He was a wanted man, and because of that he had been too.

All he had wanted was a life, someone to love, and that had been ripped away from him.

The young man placed one last, loving kiss to his forehead before placing him gently on the carpet now stained with his blood. He ran a hand through his hair, not caring about the blood that had seeped into his skin. Dark anger burned in his chest as he looked down at the brunet's still body.

He would find him.

He would find that bastard and blow his brains out.

Footsteps disrupted the silence behind him.

Clenching his fists so hard that his nails bit into his skin and tore crescent marks into his palm, he fought with every fiber in his being to not lash out at that moment.

"How could you do this," he spat out. "He posed no threat. He was going to leave."

"You know how these things work, Jack," came the calm voice. "Simple procedure is all."

"I thought you were a friend," he shouted, turning around to see the tall man with jet black hair whose eyes glowed from ashen skin.

"You of all people know what it's like. You've done this countless times."

"I trusted you!"

"Oh, Jack, you should've known better than to allow such sentiments in this business."

"This is no business. It's a factory that runs on fear."

A smile curled the man's lips. "Fear is a wonderful means of motivation."

"I've lost everything," he chuckled hollowly. "I have nothing to fear now."

"Exactly," he answered curtly, cocking his gun. "And we can't have that, now can we?"

Blue eyes barely had time to register the man's finger curling around the trigger. A sharp bang split his ears, the only precursor he had to the sharp and ponding pain that permeated his chest. A damp, warmth spilled across the front of him, and he looked down to see the front of his shit drenched in his own blood. His head swam as darkness floated around the edge of his vision. He crumpled to the floor and struggled to draw in a few deep breaths.

After a moment's deliberation, he reached out a hand and squeezed the brunet's. He gave into the darkness and let it consume him.

His last thought was that at least he would be with him again.


	12. Vikings on Berk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anonymous on Tumblr

"Blasted dragon," he growled as he shoved a branch out of his way, sending flakes of snow flying into the air and dusting his shoulders. The distant roaring of the sea caught his ears and he changed his course. Ducking and slipping under the snow laden branches, he made his way to the edge of a cliff.

Brown eyes scanned the sheer drop down to a rocky bottom that was constantly battered by merciless waves. He raised his gaze to the calmer horizon that sparkled promising in the distant. Warm sun peeked through the clouds and encircled him and created a dazzling display against the sea and pure snow that surround him. A small smile pulled at his thin lips, and he sat down on the ice encrusted grass. He tossed his legs over the edge and let his feet dangle back in forth, kicking the empty air.

A sigh broke from his chest as he turned his eyes back to the horizon. He ran long fingers through shaggy brown locks, pushing the unruly strands from his eyes. Deep down he knew he shouldn't be so jealous of a dragon, but…Hiccup had been his friend first. He had been the one to cheer him up, to bring a smile to his face as they created lasting memories.

He huffed as he picked up a stone and chucked into the raging waters below him. But since he had befriended that Night Fury, he hadn't had much of a need for him. That dragon had taken his place. He knew Hiccup was curious, enthusiastic even when it came to learning all about the beasts that had long been the Vikings' enemies. He even had been pulled into a group of friends.

He scowled as his mind flickered to Astrid. Sure the dragon got on his nerves, but she…she…A defeated grumbled broke passed his lips as he flopped backwards onto the cold ground.

She liked him.

He had always liked her.

He should be happy.

It wasn't as if he could expect the scrawny brunet to ever return his feelings.

He knew that.

He accepted that.

But he couldn't help the burning jealousy that clawed his heart to shreds.

The young Viking sat back up and stared out into the horizon. He had never fit in here. Maybe that was why he and Hiccup had bonded so quickly. They had brainstormed ways of being noticed and respected. He had given up after a while; Hiccup never did.

Granted, he had always been noticed; his insane plans and inventions always made sure of that. But Jack, Jack had continued to be a ghost to everyone, and now…

Now he was slowly becoming one to his friend and it broke his heart.

The rustling of wings caught his ears and the ground trembled slightly underneath him.

"Hey, Jack," called a familiar voice behind him. "What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Thinking," he answered without turning to look around.

"Should I be scared?"

Jack chuckled lightly until a yelp cut him off. He turned to see Hiccup flat on his back and sliding towards the cliff on a patch of ice. He let out a cry that mirrored the one Toothless gave and rolled onto his stomach. He reached out and snagged the gangly Viking around his waist and tugged him towards his chest as he pushed them away from the edge.

As the adrenaline fled his system, his heart pounded against his chest as he took deep breaths. His eyes grazed over the young man in his arms briefly before letting him go and clambering away.

"Thanks for that."

"Yeah," he swallowed thickly. "No problem. Just try not to be your usual clumsy self."

Hiccup chuckled as he sat up and dusted the flakes of snow that clung to his pale green shirt and brown vest off. "So what's going on?" he asked, turning wide green eyes to him.

"Nothing," the brown eyed Viking answered.

"You can't fool me, Jack," he said as he scooted closer.

Toothless shuffled over and lay down near the gangly Viking. Lids closed lazily over bright eyes as his tail wrapped around the two young men.

"It's nothing, really," he insisted, his eyes turning back to the horizon as his heart clenched.

A damp cold drenched him and he spluttered as he wiped the snow that had been dumped on him from his eyes. He shivered and growled, "You're dead."

His long fingers gathered a handful of snow and he tossed it at the green eyed Viking. Jack smirked as he flailed around trying to brush it off, and he jumped over the dragon's tail, running into the woods.

Hiccup followed close on his heels as he tossed sloppily made snowballs at his back. Jack hooted with laughter as he snatched snow and molded it with practiced ease. He twisted his body and tossed it at the brunet. "I taught you better than that!" he shouted back at him.

He heard a growl and turned to run deeper into the woods with a laugh. Jack pushed through a net of branches and into a clearing. He felt arms snake around his waist and yank him to the ground. A light weight sat on his chest as handfuls of snow bombarded his face. He coughed at spat the ice away until his hands found slender shoulders. Grasping firmly, he pushed up and shifted his body until he straddled the gangly Viking.

"Retribution!" he hollered as he tossed cold, white powder into his friends face.

The brunet shook with laughter until he panted out, "There's the Jack I know."

The brown eyed Viking felt a smile curl his lips as he dusted his numbing fingers off on his shirt. "Thanks," he said as he lifted his weight and allowed Hiccup to sit up and brush the clumps of snow from his face.

"Eh, it was nothing," he answered.

Their eyes met for a silent moment until Jack pursed his lips. He clear his throat as he looked away and propped his foot up, making to stand up.

Calloused fingers cradled his face and pulled him back. He blinked in surprise as warm lips pressed against his chapped ones. Not one to miss an opportunity, though, he quickly responded and wrapped an arm around Hiccup's waist. He slowly lowered him back into the snow as he nestled the gangly body to his own. The chilled snow had no effect on them as their bodies pulsed with the heat of a desperate passion that had been hidden for too long. Fingers clung to the other as limbs entwined and bodies arched into each other.

They broke apart when the burning of oxygen deprived lungs could be ignored no longer. Their chests heaved violently, thrusting their bodies against each other. Jack curled his arms around Hiccup as brushed his lips over his cheeks, pressing tender kisses to each freckle he saw.

A sharp roar tore them apart, and they looked over to see Toothless staring up at the sky. Two pairs of eyes turned upwards to rolling, dark clouds that were quickly blocking out the sky. The temperature dropped as light flurries began to drift down.

"Right. I was coming to tell you about the storm coming."

"Seems you got distracted," Jack smirked as he looked down at the brunet nestled underneath him.

"You're very distracting," he answered with a lopsided grin as he lifted his head and kissed him gently. "C'mon," he muttered against his lips. "We best get to the village."


	13. Percy Jackson AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: hiccuptherunt on Tumblr

The two figures crept quietly across the sleeping camp, eyes darting around. The taller of the two paused briefly and pushed his companion against a tree. He propped his hands against it as he slowly peered around the trunk, his blue eyes flashing.

After a moment the shorter one whispered in a hushed breath, "Is there anyone?"

"No," the other whispered with a smirk.

"Then why—"

His question was cut off by lips brushing lightly against his. He instinctively arched into the contact, but it soon fled. He turned hard green eyes to the blue and frowned.

"You're too much fun to tease."

"Yeah," he huffed trying to shrug off the other's presence.

"Hold on," the taller whispered as he dragged the brunet back and pressed him into the tree. He stepped forward and ensnared his lips in his own.

Giving in for a moment, his scarred fingers gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, arching into the other's body. He quickly drew back to the groans of protest of the blue eyed teen.

"Shh," he instructed, resting a finger on thin lips. "We don't want to wake someone up," he said, his eyes rolling up to the branches over his head.

The teen smirked, "Alright. C'mon. Let's have a little fun." He wrapped his hand around the brunet's, shifted his bag higher on his shoulder and took off running.

Once their feet dug into sand, they slipped off their shoes and buried their toes into the warm, rough particles. The taller of the two pushed the hood of his sweater from his head, exposing pale colored strands of hair that glowed in the moonlight. He ran his long fingers through the locks, ruffling them a bit. "Where'd you stash it this time?"

"This way," the brunet instructed as he headed to his right.

The light haired teen draped his arm over the other's shoulders as he walked along with him. "You know," he smirked, "if you wanted a romantic walk on the beach under the moonlight, you could've just asked. I wouldn't have laughed—much."

"Shut it, Jack," he grumbled as he elbowed him in the side.

Jack chuckled as he tightened his grip around his companion. "Just teasing, 'Hic."

"Yeah," the green eyed teen grunted.

After a moment of silence, the taller of the two stopped short and pulled the other into him. He entwined his arms around his waist and held him against his chest.

"Jack, what are you doing," he sighed.

The teen leaned over and brushed his lips across the brunet's cheeks. "You're freckles are just so irresistible in this moonlight."

"C'mon, I want to run a test before someone sees us."

The blue eyed teen pulled back and pouted.

His companion groaned before pushing himself onto his toes and pressing his lips against his. "Now c'mon," he pleaded but was cut off as lips captured his again.

He moaned in frustration and the taller of the two took full advantage as his fingers dug into his sides, holding him close. After a moment they pulled back, chests heaving and the brunet slipped from his grasp and headed down the beach, a smile pulling at his lips.

Jack quickly caught up and they soon came to a collection of large boulders. Hiccup expertly navigated them and climbed over with his companion on his heels. On the other side sat a mass of black metal. As the brunet pulled himself onto it, the light haired teen inspected the sleek black machine. His eyes peered into the mouth and he arched an eyebrow at the brunet who was strapping himself onto the back.

"You forgot something."

"What?"

"Teeth."

A lopsided grin pulled across freckled cheeks. "No I didn't."

Blue eyes turned back down to the mouth. A sharp clang pierced his ears, and he jumped back with a yelp as glistening points shot up. As his racing heart calmed, he glared. "Not funny."

His companion chuckled. "I thought it was."

"Okay," he exclaimed. "Let's see if this dragon of yours works."

"It will."

"Didn't last time."

"It will."

The teen shrugged off his bag and unzipped it. He pulled out an old beaten and worn cardboard box. He pushed the lid out and took a pair of tennis shoes out. Sitting in the sand, he brushed the stubborn granules off his socks and slipped them on.

"Are those a gift from your dad?" the brunet asked.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled as he jerked the laces tighter. "A gift."

"Jack," his companion began to reprimand him with a weary sigh.

"So," he shouted, jumping to his feet and dusting his jeans off, "Are we going to try this thing out or what?"

A rumbling hissed filled the air as eyes glowed to life and black wings creaked open. Jack stepped back as they began to slowly beat up and down in a steady rhythm before the machine jerked forward and leaped into the air. The brunet let out a whoop of joy as he glided across the water.

Shaking himself from his admiration, the blue eyed teen shuffled back, the wings on his shoes fluttering to life. A smirk pulled at his lips as he ran to the water's edge and leaped into the air, chasing after Hiccup.


	14. The New Year

A stray strand of dark copper hair fell into a verdant eye. Hiccup huffed as he blew it out of his eyesight. "Stop laughing already," he ordered which only sent his pillow into another fit of hysterics. "Jack!" he cried as he sat up, glaring over his shoulder at the white haired boy who was clutching his stomach as his eyes pinched shut with his laughter.

Rolling his eyes, the copper haired boy allowed a small, toothy grin to creep across his face. Soon his own set of giggles filled Jack's room.

"What—what time is it?" the white haired boy asked through strangled gasps of air.

Green eyes flitted to the clock sitting on the nearby nightstand. "11:45," he responded promptly.

"Fifteen more minutes."

"Yeah," Hiccup responded as a yawn pulled at his jaw, stretching his mouth wide open as his lungs greedily sucked down air before forcing it back out.

"Aw, c'mon, 'Hic. You're not fading on me now, are ya?" Jack asked, his creamy eyelids fluttering open to reveal the blue crystals that lay hidden underneath.

"Nope. Not at all," came his response through another wave of yawns.

"Liar," came the accusation.

Hiccup glanced back at the boy stretched out on the ground to see his dark eyebrows scrunched over his eyes as they darkened into a glare. Worry started to gnaw at his stomach but soon left as he witness the look melt from Jack's face only to be replaced by a soft grin.

"Tired?" the blue eyed boy asked gently.

"A bit," he replied.

Jack shifted and in one swift motion sat up, his cool forehead pressed against Hiccup's now fevered brow. Green was lost in blue as a cool breath rolled over freckled skin. "I can fix that."

The copper haired boy floundered and felt his mouth gaping open.

A rich laughed filled the small bedroom as Jack pushed away, pulling his blue sweater hood over his white hair as he leaned back against his bed, a smirk dancing across his lips.

"J-Jack!" Hiccup finally managed to stutter out.

"Just having a little fun."

A shy silence fell on the two figures as green eyes roamed around the strange room for the umpteenth time, memorizing every detail and marveling out how every inch of it all screamed Jack. He couldn't imagine him having any other room nor anyone else having this room.

"How's things with your father?" he heard the young man in question ask.

"How's your remembering going?" he rebutted.

Nervous laughter filled the room.

Hiccup's gaze flickered back to Jack who was rubbing the back of his neck. "Not so well," he admitted. "Tooth's helping, but there's still some gaps."

Copper hair fluttered around as he nodded in encouragement. "I guess things are going alright," he responded in kind. "He's accepted me and what I like to a degree, but I still feel like he thinks I'm fishbone now and again. Who can blame him? I'm just…" his voice trailed off as he gestured haphazardly.

Lithe arms wrapped around his shoulders firmly. "You're not a fishbone, Hiccup, okay?"

Not trusting his voice to work over the lump forming in his throat, he settled for nodding and raising his hands to grasp ahold of Jack's forearms as he buried his face in the blue sweater arms.

"Seven minutes. Anything you want to do now? Put it behind you after midnight?"

"No," he whispered.

A firm chin rested gently on top of its head—buried amongst strands of hair—and legs dressed in khaki pants stretched out along either side of him—bare feet pale cream. The two figures sat entwined in sweet quiet as they listened to the steadily growing roar of fireworks and yetis.

North's strong voice bellowed over the noise, crashing into the small room through the window. "Happy New Year's!"

Hiccup stirred and lifted his head as Jack withdrew slightly, allowing the green eyed boy to twist around until he met blue eyes. "Happy New Year's, Jack," he hummed.

A rakish smile pulled at the corner of the white haired boy's lips. "Happy New Year's, 'Hic," he wished as he leaned forward until his cool, firm lips met warm, pliable ones. Jack felt tentative fingers wrap around his upper arms until their grip became more insistent. In response, he gladly tightened his arms and pulled the slender form closer to his firm chest.

As the kiss deepened the boy felt his lips no longer prying and urging but being softened and coaxed by the warm ones of the he who was pressed so intimately against him. Slowly, each pulled apart, reluctantly relenting to the demand of oxygen their lungs ordered. Their lips still hovering, gently brushing against each other, as heavy, humid breathes stifled the small space.

After licking his lips, and unconsciously Hiccup's as well, Jack bent forward and tenderly set small kisses against each freckle that stood out on the cheeks and nose of the boy in his arms. "Welcome to the first date of the new year," he said softly between each loving peck.

 


	15. Vampire! Jack

The young teen felt his heart jumpstart into overdrive as the long, cool fingers brushed against his neck. The tender flesh tingled as the smooth pads teased his skin. His breathing became staccato as he struggled to control the fear that was beginning to build in him. His green eyes met crystal blue ones still soft and familiar, but underneath a fire raged that he had never before seen.

"Are you sure?" the white haired teen in front of him asked softly. "If you're not ready…"

"No, do it before I lose my nerve," Hiccup answered quickly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

The cool fingers grew insistent as they snatched his shirt collar and pulled it over his shoulder, exposing an expanse of freckled skin. Blood rushed in his ears as fellow fingers entangled gently in his hair and eased his head to the side. Cool, stale breath poured over his skin, the only precursor to the damp tongue that ran across his warm flesh. A shiver coursed through his body as he unconsciously leaned into the cold, rigid form in front of him.

A moan of pain slithered passed his lips as a tight sharpness pierced his shoulder. Hiccup's breathing became heavier, forced, as Jack's cold lips clamped onto his skin as he began to suck. The copper haired teen's small hands clutched onto his dark blue sweatshirt, arching into the white haired vampire. All traces of fear were wiped from him. If he had known it felt like this…If he had known it felt so good. He gasped as firm fingers tightened on his shoulder, tugging him closer.

All too soon it was over. The cool lips receded from his skin and the sharpness pulled from his skin, his muscles loosening in response. But what was lost was replaced by damp flesh that returned, tracing over the puncture wounds and collecting the stray droplets of warm, claret liquid the leaked from his shoulder. Yet, that was gone too as Jack pulled back, his tongue darting over his lips to remove smears of Hiccup's blood.

Lids pulled back from green eyes to spy the possessive grin that had claimed the vampire's features.

"Wouldn't you get more blood if you bite here?" he asked as he pointed his eyes at his chest just above his heart.

Jack's cold fingers loosened from their grip on his shirt and trailed his collarbone until they rested just above his heart. A smirk tugged at his thin lips as he felt the rapid pulse, the heart beneath pushing against the boy's ribs to touch him. "With so much there, I don't know if I could stop. And I have no intention of draining you, Hiccup. I'm selfish. You're going to have to put up with that dad of yours longer. I like you alive," he whispered, a rakish grin playing with his lips.

The copper haired teen felt a flush flood his body which elicited a grin from the white haired vampire. The fingers in his hair tightened and arched his head back, the soft flesh of his throat exposed. Cool lips devoured his skin in feather-like touches until they hovered above his own.

Blue eyes flashed to his for confirmation before the firm, bloodstained lips consumed his, the grip of the fingers in his hair desperate as an arm snared his waist and pressed him closer to the rigid body.


	16. Jack Discoveries Reincarnated Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: JMarieAllenPoe

The winter spirit's arm froze mid-air, his fingers tightening around the glistening snowball in his hand. His body shuddered as the hauntingly familiar laugh washed over him.

How—

It couldn't—

Well-known eyes turned back to him with concern. The young boy they belonged to skidded to a stop. "Jack?" he questioned.

Those eyes—

Different shade, different shape.

But the look.

He  _knew that_  look.

But, it couldn't be.

He had been dead.

Dead longer than the eternal youth wished to admit.

Crystal blue eyes met those searching him imploringly. His throat constrict violently as his heart hammered against his chest. His fingers slackened and the perfectly formed ammo dropped useless to the ground with a soft plop.

One question wracked his brain, echoing viciously in every nook and cranny: how?

Not how it happened—after what Manny had done to him, he had come to believe in second chances at life.

But, how could he not have noticed sooner.

How could he have been so blind to the young boy who was the living embodiment of someone so dear to him, someone given a second chance.

Jamie took a slow step towards him, his eyebrows puckered in confusion. "Jack? Did you freeze yourself?" he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

The Guardian chuckled. It was  _him._  He was back. A smile stretched his lips as he choked out, "Hiccup."

"What?"

He didn't—

He didn't remember.

He didn't remember him.

He didn't remember them.

The smile slipped from his face, dragging his heart downwards with it. Darkness swallowed his limbs, sapping the strength from them and leaving him a pile of useless flesh and bones crumbled in the snow. This was cruel. It was a joke. It was torment. He was given him back, back he didn't remember. He didn't know. Everything forgotten.

A small hand rested gently on his shoulder, stirring him from the blackness. Fragile blue looked up to meet worried, young eyes. "Are you okay, Jack?"

He forced his muscles to move to the position they had memorized as a smirk. "Yeah," he squeezed out. Reaching out a long fingered hand, he ruffled brunet hair.

_**A lopsided grin stretched dopily across freckled cheeks, crinkling bright green eyes and betraying his harshness as he pushed Jack's hand from his hair and fixed the ruffled strands.** _

He flinched away and squeezed his eyes tight in attempt to dam the rushing memories.

"Jack?"

" _ **Jack," he pleaded his fingers clutching onto his cape.**_

_**He felt a warm face bury into his back as gangly arms wrapped round his waist and held him tightly.** _

" _ **Don't leave," he felt warm breath mumble against him.**_

_**Painting a smirk on his face, he chuckled and spun in the young Viking's arms. "Don't you think nine months is enough winter for Berk?"** _

_**He felt the slender frame shake with gentle laughter.** _

_**A sad smile pulled at his lips as he wrapped his arms around the brunet. "I always come back, don't I?"** _

" _ **Yes," came the quiet answer. "But what if you don't? What if you do and I can't see you?"**_

" _ **You'd stop believing?" he spluttered in mock aghast. "You'd go and forget me?"**_

_**He felt a smile creep across the face nestled in his chest. "I always forget your cockiness. And I always succeed until you open your mouth."** _

"' _ **Hic, you wound me."**_

_**The freckle painted face finally pulled away and shimmering eyes turned up to meet his. "Hazard of the relationship," he teased.** _

" _ **Remind me to never be with a Viking again."**_

" _ **I don't think it's so bad. We've got our soft spots, after you get past the tough exterior."**_

" _ **Yes, you do," Jack smirked as he leaned forward and captured Hiccup's lips in his.**_

_**Calloused fingers grazed the cool skin of his neck until they entwined in his white locks, grasping tightly and pulling him closer. The smaller of the two clung to the spirit desperately, quickly taking over dominance as he devoured his lips with desperate desire.** _

"Yeah—I—um…I'm just not feeling too great, 'Hic—Jamie," he wrestled out past the tightness of his throat as he struggled to his feet.

"Okay," the young boy answered sadly as he picked up the staff abandoned in the snow and handed it back to its owner.

"Don't worry 'bout me," Jack assured as he poked the boy's cheek in the same place that had held his favorite freckle. Before he could do anything else, he called the wind. Its chilling fingers wrapped around him and pulled him skyward.

He had to make him remember.

He couldn't do this if he didn't.

Maybe Tooth could help.

No.

He couldn't tell her.

He couldn't tell any of the other Guardians.

Hiccup was his.

His love.

His problem.

His secret.

He couldn't let them know.

He could figure this out on his own…hopefully.

There had to be a reason Hiccup had been reincarnated.

 


	17. Coworkers Flirting over the PA System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Chocolatechiplague (aka guardianoffrost on Tumblr)

Hiccup plastered a grin across his face as he waved farewell to his latest costumer. Puffing out his cheeks, he ran his fingers through his hair, a small habit he had picked up from his boyfrie—er, coworker.

That was it.

Nothing else.

Rules. Regulations.

Simply coworkers.

Ignoring the slight flutter in his stomach, he turned and leaned his back against the counter. His eyes scanned the occasional person who roamed down the aisles. More than one face was puckered in confusion as eyes scanned the information of each product as they tried to compare two or more computers, cameras, phones…

As he tried to decide which puzzled customer he should aid first, the PA clicked overhead and a familiar voice poured through it. The smirk evident in the tone, as it said, "Reports of a rise in temperature in the technology department have been made. Is the AC—"

His breath caught in his throat as his mind leapt to where this was leading. Jumping towards the phone that patched to the intercom, he yanked it up and cut off the continuation of the risky announcement. He took a moment to calm his racing heart before placing the phone to his ear and stating simply, "Temperature is fine."

Hanging up the phone, he dragged a hand down his face as he turned to make his way to a young girl who was pondering the differences of two cameras.

_Click._

A brief buzz of interference broke through the speakers before the voice returned. "Ooh. Bit of a chill blowing through."

Groaning , he turned on his heels and made his way back. He nestled the phone against his ear and said, "Things are fine here. But I've seen a few stray skateboards. Are the kids running rings around you again?" he teased, unable to help himself.

As he set the phone down his heart sank. That had been a bad idea. What the hell was Jack doing to him? He was going to get both of them fired.

_Click._

"The only on running rings around me is you."

"Right. I forgot you were stuck in the toy department because the majority of costumers there share your IQ."

_Click._

"Why must you tease me so?"

"It's not teasing if I state fact," he retorted.

_Click._

"Here I was going out of my way to make sure the costumers in your department are comfortable and you just insult me. That hurts. You've wounded me."

" _And we're dead,"_  he muttered to himself as picked up the phone again only to be stopped by long fingers wrapping around his hand, pushing the phone back down.

Green eyes darted up to meet smirking blue.

"How…how did you? You just…" Hiccup stumbled out, completely flabbergasted.

Jack smirked as he shifted his fingers and entwined them with the brunet's. "Love is faster than the speed of light. The number of aisles of separation cannot hold it at bay."

He opened his mouth to retort, but found that he could summon anything despite how insanely cheesy that had been. His jaw clacked shut as he shook his head and slipped his fingers from the bleached hair teen's grasp, instantly missing the cool presence.

"You know the rules," he stated as he turned away to fiddle with various items that rested on top of the counter.

Shrugging, the blue eyed teen leaned over the counter. His eyes sparkled playfully as he smirked, "Learn to live a little, 'Hic."

"My breaks in five," he announced pulling back, his hands tightening on the counter's edge as he stretched out.

"You can tell time. Bravo."

Jack chuckled as he stood straight. "I was hoping you'd join me."

Green eyes darted towards the awaiting teen before flickering behind him. A lopsided grin split his lips as he said, "If you survive the latest invasion of the toy department."

Blue eyes widened as he turned on his heel to see a group of kids who had climbed onto bikes, weaving in and out of costumers. "Shit," he muttered.

"Watch the language. Don't want to be a bad influence on the young ones," Hiccup teased.

Mischievous twinkled in his eyes as he parted with, "On the kids, no. On you," he smirked, "you better count on it."

With that he turned away to take care of the escalating problem, leaving pale pink to flower across freckled cheeks.

 


	18. Jack's Dad Dislikes Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: JMarieAllenPoe

Long fingers played idly with an ink pen as blue eyes watched a brunet form hunched over a binder of papers, green eyes scanning the last of the large accumulation. Calloused fingers tightened on a red pen and circled a word and underlined a phrase before writing a small comment in the margin. The tips of the fingers pinched ahold of the bottom corner, stretching out the page as the eyes read over the last few words.

Finally, the binder shut and was set down on the coffee table in front of the sofa; the red ink pen place gently next to it.

"So?" the man prompted, his longer fingers running through his bleached locks.

A freckled face broke into a lopsided grin as the brunet nodded. "It was good. A few continuity and grammar errors, and you have yet to shake off the habit of archaic dialect in a modern setting, but it was good. It has potential to be your best yet."

A wide smile split his lips as he leaped over the coffee table and pulled the young man to his feet and enfolded him in a hug, gently resting his lips against his. "You're something else, 'Hic. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You were a bestselling author before we met," the brunet reminded him.

"But, I've gotten better since then. You are a great muse," he teased.

"Perhaps, but I swear to Odin, I'll never dress like one."

"Oh I don't know," the man chuckled, pulling him closer, "that could prove interesting. A toga might look good on you."

"No," Hiccup declared resolutely as he pushed away from his boyfriend and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and shuffled through the contents until he pulled out a carton of milk. He sat it down on the counter and opened the cabinet. He pulled out a glass and filled it halfway.

Before he could close the carton, a long fingered hand snatched it from his grasp and brought it to thin lips.

"Jack," the brunet groaned.

The man smirked as he took a large gulp before putting the milk carton back into the fridge. A soft chuckle met his ears as calloused fingers brushed against his upper lip.

"I honestly believe you're five," the young man said as he wiped off his milk dampened fingers on his pants. "Only a kid could be that messy."

Jack chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller body and rested his chin of his shoulder as he took a swig of his milk.

"Hiccup?"

"Ooh, my full name. What now?" he teased lightly.

"Okay," he breathed out, pressing a soft kiss to the brunet's shoulder before continuing. "Don't get too upset, but…"

"What?" Hiccup questioned, his tone suspicious.

"Well…" he tried as he pulled away some.

The glass clanked against the counter as the brunet turned in his arms. Gangly arms crossed his small chest as he met blue eyes with hard green. "Jack, what?"

The bleached hair man stepped back and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he plunged in. "My dad's coming over Saturday."

Lids fluttered over emerald. "Wha—why?" the brunet stumbled out.

"Forgetting something?" he tried to tease, raising a dark eyebrow.

The young man groaned and leaned back against the counter. "Your birthday."

"I know you don't get along—" he began.

"Understatement of the year," he snapped. "Jack, he hates me."

"'Hic."

"Don't try and tell me I'm wrong. Do you remember what he said last time he saw me?"

"Yeah," Jack admitted quietly.

"Maybe I'll just hang around school until he leaves," Hiccup muttered to himself, his brows screwed in thought.

"You don't have classes on Saturday."

"Yeah...well…I'm sure I could convince Mr. G to let me hang out in the shop for a little while."

"Maybe, but nothing between you two is ever going to get better."

"I think the possibility of that went a long time ago."

The two glared at each other, shoulders tense for several moments before the brunet sighed, his shoulders drooping. He stepped forward and buried his freckled face in Jack's chest. "For you," he mumbled.

The man smiled gently as he hugged him tightly.

"Since you're making me do this, don't expect anything else for your birthday."

"Nothing?" he smirked.

"Nothing," the brunet assured, but the man could feel the grin that pulled his lips against his chest.

* * *

Hiccup sat talking with one of Jack's old college friends—a sweet, petite brunette—as he tried to ignore the holes that were being burned into the back of his neck by his boyfriend's father's eyes. He took a sip of punch in attempt to wet his rapidly drying mouth while he smiled politely as listened to her speaking in great depths about the pros and cons of various toothpastes and their effect on tooth enamel. He really did find her speech fascinating, but he couldn't focus on what she was saying.

A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up to meet familiar blue eyes that smiled down gently before turning to the blonde.

"Mind if I borrow 'Hic for a moment?" he asked.

"Oh no," she smiled, "of course not."

"Thanks, Ana," he said before his fingers wrapped around the crook of the brunet's elbow and pulled him to his feet. He guided him to the front door and the two slipped out.

He led them down the hall and to the elevator. Silence blanketed the two as they waited for it to arrive. Once it had, Jack pushed Hiccup in and followed after him. When the doors shut behind them, the man released the air from his lungs quickly before slouching against the glassed back of the elevator.

"What's going on?" the brunet asked.

"I need a breather. I thought you could use one as well," he smirked.

The young man smiled as he stepped forward and leaned against the elevator by Jack.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what?"

"For making you sit in the same room with my dad. I thought that maybe…" he trailed off quietly.

A calloused hand cradled his cheek. "It's alright. It's your birthday. You should be surrounded by the ones you love."

"But the ones I love don't necessarily like each other. I just wish that he would realize how amazing you are."

"Yeah. A talking fishbone would be the star attraction to any street circus."

"I'm serious, 'Hic. It frustrates me that he can't…"

The two were interrupted as the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors clanked open to allow a young woman in.

"Come with me," the brunet said as he grasped the man's hands and dragged him out of the elevator before the doors could close. He led him down the hall to the stairwell. Opening the door, he pushed Jack inside before following after him.

As the door clanged shut behind them, he pushed the blue eyed man against the wall, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his forehead against his chest. Slender arms returned the embrace, squeezing tightly. Cool lips brushed against his forehead before he tilted his face upwards to meet them with his own.

Once they pulled back, chests heaving against each other as their lungs struggled for oxygen, Jack smirked and said, "I don't know how well of a breather this turned out to be. I certainly didn't get to take a breath."

The brunet chuckled as he pulled back and headed down the stairwell. "Let's get some fresh air."

The man smiled as he caught up and interlocked their fingers. As they stepped outside, both hearts sank at sight before them. Jack's father stood at the curb, his eyes squinting and blazing as he searched the surrounding area. As he turned around, mumbling under his breath, his eyes fell on the two figures and narrowed.

Fingers tightened around each other as he stalked towards them, his temple pounding as the blood rushed to his face.

"Where have you two been?"

"Just getting some fresh air, sir," Hiccup said.

Dark eyes snapped to him. "I didn't ask you."

"I'd appreciate you not talking to my boyfriend like that," Jack answered tersely.

"Jack," his father, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him away, "you know I don't approve of this. I just wish you'd end this already."

"What the hell?" the man shouted, shoving him away and stumbling back until his heels brushed the curb. "It's my life, Dad."

"Yes, so don't throw it away on someone like him," he hollered, tossing a hand back at the brunet. "I was understanding when you came out, yes? I respect your life choice, right? But I won't stand to see you tying yourself down to someone with no promise, no future. I don't want you to get stuck with someone who's only there for your money."

"Hiccup doesn't care about that!"

"Oh, he doesn't?"

"No. But  _you_ certainly do. I'm fed up with this."

A large hand wrapped around his shirt and yanked him closer. "Listen to me, boy, I've been patient."

"Patient? That's rich," the bleached hair man laughed hollowly as he shoved his dad off, losing his balance in the process. His feet shuffled and arms flailed as he tried to regain his balance as he slipped off the curb and pitched forward into the street. He managed to regain his footing, only to stand in the way of a city bus that was barreling down the street towards him.

"Jack!" the brunet screamed, adrenaline shooting through his veins with a fiery passion as he ran towards the curb. His arms snaked around the stunned man and he jumped back, pulling him along with him. The two bodies landed roughly on the cement of the sidewalk, skidding to a halt out of danger.

Hiccup clambered to his knees and helped Jack sit up. Once the man was able to sit on his own, he punched his shoulder before flinging his arms around his neck. "Gods, don't scare me like that I again, or, Thor help me, I'll pound you into the pavement."

The blue eyed man returned the hug, too shaken to think of a clever comeback. They sat in quiet for a moment, enjoying the feel of the other's heartbeat against them and the sound of the other's breath in their ear.

"God, son, are you okay?" interrupted them.

The brunet pulled away and climbed to his feet to meet the man's eyes.

"Sir, I think it's best you leave," Hiccup responded stonily, his eyes blazing as he helped Jack to his feet and back into the apartment building.

 


	19. Experiment Jack with Winter Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Secret

The cold air seared his lungs. His muscles screamed in protest as he pushed them harder and faster. His feet sunk into the deep snow that struggled to hold him in place and impede his escape. Despite the frigid temperature that assailed his body through the thin gown that fell from his shoulders, a sheen layer of sweat covered his skin; salty drops beaded on his forehead and ran down the back of his neck before being licked away by the wind.

His body pitched forward and he crashed into the snow. The white powder engulfed him, and he sat up, spluttering and frantically brushing the damp cold from his face. He tried to stand on weak and numbing appendages but collapsed back to freezing ground that seemed intent on making itself his betrayer—captor—grave. It all amounted to the same.

The young man struggled to sit and leaned over. Struggling to move stiffening joints, he drew his knees to his chest and fumbled about in attempt to massage some feeling back into his feet. After a moment he was reluctant to waste, he clambered back to a standing position and somehow managed to keep running.

As his name nipped at his heels, the smooth voice overcoming the gales of the blizzard that grew to a flurried frenzy behind him, he risked a glance over his shoulder.

Nothing.

He couldn't see him.

He rationed off enough precious oxygen from his burning lungs to sigh in a brief moment of relief.

He had done it.

He was free.

A ripple of mirth passed his lips as he turned back around and ducked into a shadow filled forest that offered some protection from the harsh weather. His bare feet pounded against the merciless rock and root infested ground. His eyes struggled to find a path in the darkness as low branches whipped and clawed at his skin.

Once he felt he had put enough distance between him and his—that man, he paused, a tree trunk proving to be the only thing that stood between him and greeting the ground with his face. As the heaving in his chest slowly died down and the fire in his lungs was quenched to a mere smolder, he scanned the surrounding area.

His gaze was met by dark tree trunk and shadows after dark tree trunk and shadows. Darkness. Blackness.

But he was alone.

The nothingness was a—

Wait.

He pushed himself from the tree, his body rigid with fear as he met glowing eyes.

_Snap._

He swallowed, his eyes darting away until they landed on a low hanging branch. Snapping the crooked piece of wood from the already generous tree, he brandished it towards the eyes and sound as he fought against a pull at the back of his mind.

A soft growl slithered into the ears as a pale body litter with dark spots slinked from the shadows.

A snow leopard.

But—weren't they supposed to be—well, whiter?

This one's white coat was dusted a light gray as if it a rolled around in soot, some of its fur collecting more of the blackness. That certainly helped it blend into the shadows, but that couldn't be normal coloring?

Its lips pulled back over fierce teeth as a guttural rumble sounded from its chest, its maw gaping open wider to allow the full force of it pass out.

The young man flinched back, tightening his grip on the stick.

"Hey, bud," called out a voice from the shadows, "whatcha—"

A gangly teen stepped out from behind a tree, his question dying on his lips as he stared at the young man. His green eyes widened as he stepped up to the large cat and buried his fingers in the ruff of its neck.

"Quite a find, Toothless," he said.

"Toothless?" the poorly dressed male repeated slowly in question.

"That's his name."

"But—it has teeth. Have you looked inside its mouth?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Ever heard of irony?"

Thin lips puckered as dark brows drew together in confusion. "That's not my name."

"Yes, and I'm supposed to magically know it without you telling me because one of my many talents is mind reading."

Eyes stared on blankly in response to his sarcastic comment as he tried to formulate a response. His mind was beginning to feel stuffy as his eyes blurred the images they were taking in.

The brunet cleared his throat, puffing out his cheeks briefly. "Hey, but are you alright? That can't be the best thing to be wearing in this weather."

"Why?" he mumbled.

"Ever heard of frostbite?"

His gaze darted down to the thin gown that brushed the top of his knees as it hung loosely around his lithe frame. His lids dipped closed for a moment and he struggled to keep them open. A dull throb pounded behind his eyes and his knees buckled, sending him violently back to the ground which was denied the reunion as slender arms wrapped around him and he landed with a soft "oof" on a bony chest.

* * *

He tossed more wood into the greedy fire, poking it occasionally in attempt to tame the stubborn flames. Once the warmth returned along with its dull orange glow, the brunet sighed as he sat on the ground, tucking his legs underneath him. He turned his gaze to the resting young man he had found who was now stretched out on his small bed with all the blankets he had been able to find piled on top of him.

Groaning, he stood and made his way over to him. He rested a calloused hand against his forehead: still freezing. If it wasn't for the smallest of breaths that disturbed his thin lips, he would fear he was caring for a corpse. His eyes flickered to the leopard who lay curled up on top of the wardrobe.

"And here I had been hoping to get away from people for a bit."

His sentiment was answered by a small yowl of agreement.

He had just gotten out on winter break, and luck would have it that his father had a business trip until Christmas Eve. Taking advantage of the time to himself, he had made his way out to the small one room cabin his family owned in the woods. No one came here—especially not his dad, not after his mom—Well.

But, Toothless was here. A snow leopard with unusual coloring that had been abandoned as a cub. And that was all the company he really needed.

A small moan caught his ear and he looked back down to the stirring stranger. Creamy lids flutter, dark lashes ghosting across pale cheeks, until they flew open to reveal the most brilliant blue eyes he had ever seen.

And they locked with his.

The lithe man jumped to his feet with quick agility and glowered down at him from his position on the bed. "Who are you?" he demanded. "What am I doing here? Where am—"

His voice hitched to a stop as his eyes landed on something across the room. He leapt from the bed, falling to his knees but quickly stumbling back to his feet. Green eyes watched as he rushed across the small cabin and ran into a small dresser that sat underneath a mirror. Long fingers gripped the edge so tight they turned—as hard as it was to imagine—even whiter.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, his fingers flying to finger his snow white locks as he studied everything with wide eyes.

"What?" he sighed.

"My hair—! It's white. And my eyes!"

"Have you never owned a mirror? Well, if I looked as strange as you, I wouldn't either."

The young man ignored his sarcastic ramblings to lean closer to the mirror, inspecting every inch of him for anything else new. He rested his palms against the reflecting glass, his fingers splayed across the smooth surface. A yelp tore from his lips as delicate frost patterns etched across mirror, growing from his hands.

His weakened legs wobbled backwards until he crashed into the gangly youth, sending both of them to the ground where they landed in a pile of tangled limbs. Toothless's head popped up, tilting to the side as he watched the scenario with curiosity.

"This is just great," the brunet mumbled from his compromising position. "I always find the mental ones, don't I?"

The white haired young man elected to ignore his comment as he jumped to his feet, his eyes wide with fear despite the joyful smile that twitched at the corners of his lips.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"What?" the brunet snapped as he stood up and straightened out his dark green turtleneck.

Bright eyes locked with his. "Did you see what I just did?"

"No," he said slowly.

The stranger dashed away from him and stepped up to a window. Pulling back the thick curtains, he rested his open palm against the dark glass. Green eyes widened as he watched the intricate ice patterns flower across the window pane.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Ah. Okay. What—what was your name?" he choked out.

"I…I don't know," came the quiet response. "I don't remember. He always called me 'boy', but…"

The teen felt his heart clench in sympathy. "Don't worry, we all have parent troubles."

A rueful smile pulled at thin lips. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Well, Snowcone," he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Are you hungry? Want some hot cocoa?"

"Snowcone?"

The teen shrugged as he walked to the small kitchen. "I don't have a name. I'm improvising."

"Alright, Freckle-Face."

The brunet chuckled as he pulled out a pot from the cabinet and set in on the burner. "Two can play at that game, Iceman."

"Hey, Toothpick, I hate to interrupt you, but—"

"What, Frostbite?"

"Do you have any clothes?"

The teen's body hitched as he turned around, his green eyes observing the tall, lithe form still clothed in what looked like a hospital gown.

"Oh…right…um," he stumbled out as he made his way to the wardrobe, bright eyes tracing his every move with avid curiosity.

He opened the door and shifted through the musty clothes that inhabited it. Most of the things that populated it were from way back when. They were either his father's oversized coats and hunting jacket's, his mother's or clothes that hadn't fit him since he was seven. But, he had stashed a few articles in here after he had gotten snowed in for three days a couple years back. His green eyes darted to the partially clad form that stood next to him and mentally measured his size. He puffed out his cheeks as he turned back to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of brown pants.

Tossing them at the stranger, he said, "They should fit. Most likely they'll be a bit short, but they're better than nothing. And here," he finished as he pulled a pale blue long-sleeve shirt from its hanger and handed it to him.

A calloused finger pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "Bathroom's through there. I'll make that cocoa while you change."

A white head nodded and bare feet padded silently across the wood floor. Once the door clicked shut behind him, the brunet turned around, puffing out his cheeks. His green eyes flickered up to the snow leopard had rested his head between his paws.

"Quite a fellow, eh, bud?" he questioned.

A slow blink was his only response.

"I see I won't be getting anything from you," he stated sarcastically as he opened the fridge and pulled out the half gallon of milk that rested in it. He poured out a generous amount into the pot and put it back in. After turning on the burner, he pulled a drawer open and plucked out a plastic spoon. Setting it to the side, he opened a cabinet door and pulled out cocoa powder, sugar and cinnamon.

As his eyes watched the warming milk carefully, stirring it as needed, he mumbled aloud, "You saw that, too, right, Toothless? I'm—I'm not losing it, am I? That wasn't a trick or anything; he actually had frost come out of his hand."

A quiet yowl cut into his frantic ponderings.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, well…it's not like I have any image to protect."

Once the tiniest of bubbles appeared along the edge of the milk, he turned the burner down and poured the cocoa powder in, stirring it slowly. When it had reached a rich brown, he picked up the sugar and added a generous amount to the mixture. Then, to finish it off, he sprinkled a couple pinches of cinnamon in. The brunet returned the ingredients to the cabinet and pulled out two mugs. As he gave the hot cocoa a few last stirs, breaking up the thin skin that had formed on the top, the bathroom door opened.

Green eyes flickered open to spy the tall stranger stepping out and shutting the door behind him. The blue shirt fit well—a bit tight across his chest though—but he had to hold back laughter at the way the pants fit him. The brown fabric clung tightly to his slender legs before stopping awkwardly mid-calf. The young man raised a leg experimentally, wincing as it restricted his movements.

Blue eyes darted up to him as he grimaced. "Are they supposed to fit like this?"

The brunet finally released a chuckle as he poured out the steaming liquid into the two mugs. "It's the latest style," he said. "Who needs comfort and mobility when you can show off your great body?"

"Really?"

"At times, but that's all I have here. Unless you want to be holding up your pants, you're going to have to make do with those," he answered as he wrapped his hands around the warm mugs and made his way to the small, foldable table.

He set the mugs down on opposite sides and pulled up the chair nearest him. He enfolded the mug in his fingers and brought it to his lips, blowing lightly on its contents.

The white haired man stayed where he stood, staring at him.

"Take a seat," he said. "It won't do any good at warming you up if you let it cool too much."

The young man shuffled towards the table. "Sitting. That might be an impossibility in these pants."

The brunet grinned as he took a sip, reveling in the warm liquid slithering down his throat to nestle comfortably in his belly. Green eyes sparkled with amusement as he crawled onto the chair and perched on the balls of his feet, sitting back on his heels.

"That can't be easier," he observed.

"Probably not," he smirked as long fingers wrapped around the warm mug before recoiling at the heat. "But it might stretch them out."

The stranger bent forward and, using the tips of his fingers, tilted the mug on its side. He took a quick slurp before jumping away from the heat. His back slammed against the old wooden back of his chair and with a sharp snap he went tumbling backwards onto the ground. The mug he had fled from spun lazily before settling gently back on the table.

Pushing himself to his feet, the brunet's own chair clattered to the floor as he rushed around the table to see the white haired young man sprawled out on the floor, blinking slowly as he gazed up at the ceiling. His thin lips were bright red. He brought red fingers tips to the burned flesh, wincing at the contact.

"I'm guessing hot cocoa was a bad idea."

He tried to smirk, but ended up grimacing in pain which only made the whole matter worse.

Green eyes widened as pale fingertips iced over and where pressed gently to the vicious red burn on thin lips. A small sigh squeezed its way past said lips as the stranger sat up. His eyes studied the shattered remains of the chair before turning to the brunet.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said.

"Eh," he shrugged. "I was thinking of redecorating anyway. And, no need to get firewood later."

The white hair man chuckled as he tentatively stood on shaking legs, hissing in pain.

"Perhaps ice water would do you better?" the brunet suggested as he turned and made his way to the kitchen.

"Thanks," came the whispered gratitude.

"Well, Frost, it's not like I had any plans you interrupted. I've been waiting here my whole life for the purpose to serve you water," he teased.

"Jack."

"What?"

"I guess that fall was good for something," the young man said as he stepped up behind the brunet. "I remember my name: Jack."

The green eyed youth shivered as chill air rolled over him. He forced a lopsided grin to pull at his lips as he turned around to face the imposing figure that stood in front of him. He held out the glass of water, recoiling slightly as numbing fingers brushed across the back of his hand. "Jack?"

"Yes."

"Is this what happened to you after Rose let you go?" he joked.

Dark eyebrows arched in confusion. "Who's Rose?"

Freckled cheeks puffed out. "It's—nothing. So, I guess I should return the favor. Name's Henrik. Some call me Henry. Most call me Hiccup."

Thin lips curled into a light smile. "Hiccup?"

"Yeah, long story," he said simply as the brunet pushed pass Jack and made his way back to his lukewarm cocoa.

"Well," the white haired man drawled as he spun on his heel and faced the table. Setting his glass down, he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, watching the youth sit down at the table with his back to him. "I don't have anywhere to be. Besides, a long story sounds like a good distraction."

"Distraction from what?"

Crystal eyes widened briefly as realization of the words spoken dawned on him. "Nothing—uh—," he struggled to reply as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It just sounds like a good way to pass the time."

"Maybe to you, but not to me," Hiccup bit out.

"Whoa, there," Jack exclaimed, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm guessing I hit a sore spot."

Blue eyes watched as slender shoulders tensed before slumping. Fingers stretched around the mug, clinging to the ceramic in a desperate attempt to resurrect the long dissipated warmth.

A quiet apology came from the brunet. "I just don't want to think about it. I kind of come here to—uh—to not."

"Think about what?" the white haired man inquired softly.

"School. Family."

"School," Jack repeated hollowly.

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

"Hell."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it would be nice," the young man admitted quietly.

"What?" the brunet questioned, the legs of the chair scraping against the wood floor as he turned in his seat to look at his companion.

"School. Away from…from my dad," came the answer husky with reluctance. "Having…friends."

A bitter laugh passed through full lips. "I understand getting away from 'Dad'. I had hoped that school would prove that way. Didn't really happen that way, if you couldn't guess by the glowering resentment."

"It—it still has to be better."

Brunet hair brushed across long eyelashes as Hiccup shook his head. "Not really. Not for me anyways. Maybe for you."

"Maybe. I—want to go."

"Well, I'm not keeping you in chains. The door's right there."

"No. Go to school."

Green eyes widened briefly before squinting at Jack. "So, you really have never been to school?"

"No."

"Do you—?" he began to inquire before long fingers dug into his shoulders and blue eyes suddenly floated a few inches in front of his face.

"No. Probably no to everything. I don't—I just don't know. But—I do. I want to learn. I—" he pleaded desperately. "I want to start again, be normal."

"Yes, because normal will easily become part of your vocabulary."

The young man flinched at the sarcastic truth. "I know," he whispered, his eyes darting towards the floor. His firm grip slackened as his hands fell to the brunet's lap.

Hiccup swallowed thickly as he stared at the limp hands before they left as Jack stood. Still silence nestled around the two forms, muffling the rustling breathing and thumping hearts. The dull thuds of the counted seconds was the only source of sound for the next several minutes until green eyes blinked hastily and took in the time displayed and the lack of light outside the window.

Clearing his throat and shaking the feeling of the cool, long fingered hands from his mind, Hiccup stood and stretched his arms above his head, pushing onto the balls of his feet and arching his back. "We should be heading to bed. It's getting late."

The white haired man nodded and watched solemnly as the brunet made his way to the bathroom to get ready. When he finally came out, he was greeted by the sight of Jack standing awkwardly in the middle of the small cabin unsure of what to do.

Two pairs of eyes darted to the twin sized bed nestled in the corner.

"I can sleep on the floor," Jack offered before Hiccup could suggest something.

Nodding, he obeyed silently as he flipped the light switch, and the room was thrown into blackness. Heat nestled around his limbs as he sunk in the bed and wrapped the sheets and comforter around his small frame. A moment of quiet shuffling and a soft thump later, Jack laid down next to the bed. Hiccup roll onto his side, tucking his arm under his head and resting his forehead against his elbow. His verdant eyes struggled against the darkness as he peered over his bed but managed to catch the briefest snatched of bright eyes flickering in the night.

"Sure you don't want a pillow?"

"No."

"A blanket—or something?"

"No," was the still quiet answer.

"It can't be too com—"

"I'm fine."

Silence suffocated the two males as they retreated to their own thoughts.

"Are you sure you're fine—" the brunet began once more to be safe.

Furious grumbling rumbled the floorboards and charged into his ear. Feet slapped against the wood floor and the edge of the bed near Hiccup's waist folded under pressure.

"Wha—?"

With a strained huff, the slender young man launched himself over the bundled form and onto the other side of the bed. He hit the wall with a soft thud before he dropped onto the mattress. "There. I'm comfortable. Happy now?" Jack questioned.

The youth gulped as he felt a chill seep into the sheets that wrapped his heated form. He pulled them tighter around his body and curled in on himself at the edge of the bed, distancing himself from the strange white haired man who spiked his curiosity in ways he wasn't sure he liked.

"G'night, Toothless. Night, Jack. Love you," he muttered from habit before his mind could catch up to his tongue. His body hitched, his breath caught in his throat as he await a response.

When none came, he risked a peek over his shoulder to see a flash of white that appeared to be a soft smile. "It's nice," Jack breathed out softly.

"What?" Hiccup squeezed out, willing his voice not to crack.

"Being told good night."

"Ah—oh," he cleared his throat, letting out a sigh of relief.

"…And 'Love you,'" came the whispered continuation.

* * *

Jack woke sometime in the middle of the night to the howling of the wind as it tore around the small cabin, sniffing out any hole to puncture. A chill shuffled under the door and tentatively swirled around the floor before peeking over the bed and nipping at the sleeping brunet who flinched at the grazing teeth but still slept on.

Blue eyes hardened for the briefest flash. The wind yelped as if it were a reprimanded dog before it slunk back outside to continue its devastation on some other hapless victim. The white haired man allowed his limbs to meld back into the top of the sheets on the bed. His eyes darted to the peaceful brunet who breathed gently in quiet slumber. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he scooted closer. He brought a longer finger and traced the warm flesh of his full lips in fascination. This brunet was something, such a spark of life, so warm.

* * *

Hiccup started awake, his skin bursting with goosebumps in attempt to reject the cold that was assailing it. His green eyes strained into the night to see a pale arm draped casually over his stomach. He found the source of cold to be a still face that rested against his shoulder. Struggling for a moment, he tried to move away but the edge of the bed was closer than he remembered. A startled screech tore from his lips as he felt his body pitch towards the ground. But, the lax arm tightened around his waist and hoisted in back to safety.

The brunet's breath came out in shallow puffs of fog as his heart hammered violently against his ribs.

"You okay?" came the tired and slurred question.

"Yeah," he breathed out.

"Good," was the simply response before the cool face buried once again into his shoulder.

Green eyes gazed blindly into the night until illuminating eyes caught his. They pinched in amusement, and he huffed in frustration. His eyes turned to the young man who slept next to him, his body arched around him possessively.

Deterred from trying to scoot away, he tightened the blankets around him and gave into the embrace. But, even after several minutes of quiet rest, he found his heart still hammering in his chest. Doing his best to ignore it, he allowed himself to relax into the cool body and fall asleep, balanced perfectly between warmth and cold.

 


	20. Toy Story AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: JMarieAllenPoe

The air whipped around his face, tangling in his auburn hair. His calloused hands gripped tighter on the leather saddle as he arched closer to the scaled, black body.

"Faster, buddy!" he cried over the hollering wind as his foot unconsciously switched the position of his friend's tail.

The midnight dragon's head bobbed quickly in acknowledgement as his wings expanded outwards. He snapped them down, and the pair shot forward through the sky at a speed inconceivable on the ground.

The rider's ears filled with the roaring of the wind and the rhythmic  _thum_  of each flap of the dragon's wing. He squinted his eyes against the harsh air, blinking frequently to keep some resemblance of moisture in them. The bright green orbs in question desperately scanned the frothy sea below, searching the violent undulations and white foam for a ship. He was sure it had to be here. Somewhere.

After what felt like an eternity to his weary heart, he spied the weathered ship. He allowed himself the briefest sigh of relief when he saw the young blonde strapped to the mast. A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he managed to hear her voice over the wind shouting insults at the men who held her captive. He shook his head. That was Astrid.

"C'mon, buddy. I don't think they can last much longer," the auburn haired youth said.

The dragon gave what sounded like a knowing chuckle.

"Let's do this, Toothless," he said with a quick pat on the inky scales.

The night camouflaged dragon twisted his body until he hovered above the deck of the ship.

"About time you two got here, Hiccup!"

"Surprised you didn't get yourself out by now," Hiccup hollered back smirking. Unclipping himself from Toothless, he readied himself to jump when—

"Jamie!"

The young boy froze, his eyes wide, his mouth slack in mid-sound effects. His fingers clenched onto his toys as his arms dropped to his lap.

"Yeah, Mom?" he called out and waited for an answer through his closed door.

"Come help me set up. They're going to be here soon."

"But, Mom!" he whined.

"Jamie Bennett, this is your birthday not mine."

With a huff, the young boy gently set his toys down. "I'll be right back," he promised as he jumped to his feet and ran out of his room, shutting the door behind him with a bang.

"Careful, Jamie!"

"Sorry!"

After a moment the quiet that had descended on the abandoned room was disrupted by a muted shuffling and punctured by a dull groan.

"Hiccup, come untie me."

"A please would be nice," came the chuckling response.

"Hiccup," came the warning.

"Mmm, no," he responded with a sarcastic grin. "I don't remember my name becoming synonymous with 'please'."

"Hiccup, I swear," she growled, her shoulders hunched as she jutted her chin out.

"I'll do it, Astrid," piped up a new voice succeeded by several thumps. "I meant to do that."

"Sure ya did, Snotlout," a cackling voice called out.

"Such a dashing hero," continued a matching voice.

"Shut it you two," Snotlout called out as he stumbled back to his feet, pushing strands of brown hair out of his face.

"I don't really feel like it. You, Ruff?" said a blond male as he looked over his shoulder to an identical blond female.

"Nah, not really," she responded with a slow smile as she rested her elbow on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he shouted, knocking her arm off. "No touching!"

"Don't be such a baby."

"Who said you could touch me!"

"I did, pickle-breath," she teased as she shoved him.

"Oh, I have pickle breath, tuna face?" he retorted

"Guys, I don't think now's the time—" came a meek voice.

"Stay out of it, Fishlegs!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Yeah, what she said," her brother helpfully added.

"Excuse me!" Astrid hollered. "Has someone forgotten something?"

Hiccup sighed as he dragged a hand down his face. "Coming, Astrid," he groaned. As he made his way to the bound toy with Toothless loping next to him, he whispered, "Guess she doesn't understand patience, eh, buddy?"

"I heard that!"

"Of course you did," he huffed, rolling his eyes.

As he started work on the surprisingly well tied knots, a broad body timidly approached him.

"Uh, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, Fishlegs?" he mumbled, his brows screwed in concentration.

"I wouldn't interrupt you if it wasn't important."

"Just spit it out," Astrid barked.

"You do know what day it is today?"

The auburn haired toy paused in his work. "Uh—is this a trick question? It's Tuesday I believe."

"No—well, yes—but, that's not what I mean."

"Okay, well—" Hiccup prompted, smiling with relief as the knot finally loosened and the broken rubber band dropped to the floor.

Astrid grinned in thanks as she stepped away from the popsicle stick she had been condemned to and watched in satisfaction as it clattered against the wood floor. She pushed her fingers through her short blonde bangs and stretched out her stiff limbs. "Stormfly!" she called. "Where are ya, girl?"

Her shouting was answered by a serious of clacks and yelps. Within a moment, a bright blue dragon perched on two legs greeted her excitedly. "Hey, girl," the blonde cooed, reaching out a hand to the blue scales.

Hiccup chuckled before his attention was forced back to Fishlegs. Actually, everyone's attention was pulled to the timid blond as he shouted in frustration, "Hiccup, it's Jamie's birthday party today!"

The shocked silence didn't last long before everyone was hollering, questioning what was going on, who was going to be thrown out.

"Guys," Hiccup hollered above the voices, but no one quieted.

"Guys!" he tried again.

A sharp whistled pierced the ruckus. "Quiet!" Astrid shouted.

"Thanks," he whispered out the corner of his mouth as everyone quieted down.

"No problem."

Swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked at the mass of eyes awaiting his instructions, he announced, "It's fine. Just keep calm, go about normal and stand by. We don't know if we'll have any unexpected visitors."

"Like another toy," Snotlout grumbled.

"Like Jamie and his friends," Hiccup snapped.

A hand settled gently on his shoulder. "Come on everyone. We're all stressed, don't take it out on Hiccup."

"If it's another toy, nothing will change. We'll just have a new friend," he attempted to comfort.

"If we last that long," Tuffnut complained.

"Yeah," his sister chimed in, "Who's to say we don't get dumped first."

"I guess it's easy to be so confident when you're Jamie's favorite," Snotlout sneered.

This remark was met by many mumbles of agreement which Astrid quickly snuffed. " We'll get through this," she said, aiding Hiccup. "Together. Now go."

With a few odd protests, the gathered toys disbanded until only the blonde and auburn were left with their dragons. Toothless made a small whimper as he nudged Hiccup's side. The auburn's arm wrapped comfortingly around his friend.

"It'll be fine, buddy. Jamie wouldn't get rid of us. He loves us."

"Perhaps," Astrid cut in quietly, her own hand resting comfortingly on Stormfly, "But, Hiccup, we aren't exactly the newest models. Sooner or later it's going to happen. I'd rather it happen sooner rather than later."

"Jamie won't throw us out," he insisted firmly.

"Okay. Just—I don't want to keep your hopes up. He's going to grow up one day."

"One day that's not today. And until it is, I have no intention of leaving."

"Alright. And I'll be here with you," she assured him, draping an arm over his shoulders for a moment before pulling back and punching him lightly on the arm. "C'mon, we can't just sulk around waiting."

She hopped onto Stormfly who ran after the others.

Hiccup sighed before jumping onto Toothless. "Let's go, buddy. Besides, how bad can it get?"

* * *

_Well, this was how bad_ , he thought as he stared up at the sunlight filtering through the crack between the bed and wall and the small particles of dust on the floor he had disturbed. He groaned and sat up. "I just had to open my mouth, didn't I?" he asked.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," he sighed as stood up, keeping his head low and shoulders hunched to prevent his head from brushing against the bedframe. He slowly made his way to the end of the bed where Astrid stood holding up the bed skirt for him.

"What just happened?" she whispered out of the side of her mouth as he stepped out from under the bed.

He shrugged as he stood up straight, dusting himself off.

Firm fingers grasped his upper arm. "Don't lie to me, Hiccup," the blonde hissed in his ear.

"New toy," he hissed quietly between clenched lips so that those quickly gathering around wouldn't hear.

Astrid's pale eyes widened briefly before she shook herself to normal. "Well, make the best out of it."

"How?"

"I don't know. That's your job."

Hiccup sighed. Soft roars met his ears. His green eyes turned upwards to spy Toothless's bright eyes peering over the edge of the bed.

A small smile pulled at his reluctant lips. "I'm fine, buddy."

The black body shifted, tight muscles rippling as he shifted closer to the edge of the bed.

"I'll be up in a minute."

He turned back to the gathered crowd of toys and smiled his classic lopsided smile. "We've got a new friend, everyone. Time to greet. And be nice," he stated, his eyes hardening on Snotlout and the twins.

After slow coming nods in agreement, he began to climb the sheets up to the top of the bed. When he reached the top, teeth gently grasped ahold of the back of his vest and pulled him up onto his feet.

"Thanks, buddy," he said to his friend with a loving scratch. And then he turned his eyes to the new toy perched on the pillow at the head of the bed.

His skin was clear and pale, perfectly polished. White hair fell over his brow in a perfect, machine styled fashion. Bright blue eyes gazed out unblinkingly. A crooked shepherd's staff was clutch in long fingers, and his thin frame was wrapped in a loose blue sweater and tight brown pants. His bare feet sunk into the pillow cover.

"Hi!" he called out, waving tentatively. "Hey—um…welcome to Jamie's room. We—uh—we're glad to have you. What's your name?"

Lids blinked quickly over the blue eyes as they darted to Hiccup. Hiccup, though, didn't even manage to blink before he was tackled to the bed. A light weight rested on his chest as he stared up at a smirking face.

"Name? Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter. Guardian of Fun."

"Nice to meet you," Hiccup huffed. "I'm—"

But, the new toy was gone. He sat up to find him peering around the room, his brows drawn together in confusion. "Where's the snow?" he asked.

"What's that?" asked Fishlegs who had finally managed to roll onto the bed.

Blue eyes glistened in shock. "You don't know what snow is?" He watched as the heads around him shook.

"Well," he declared, flipping his staff until it rested on his shoulders, "it's a good thing I'm here. You've never had fun until you've had a proper snowball fight."

"Fight? Fights are always good," Tuffnut said.

"Yeah. Fights are fun," his sister agreed before ramming her shoulder into his. He nudged back. She colliding her fist with his face and soon the two were rolling around, shouting at each other.

"Hey, hey you two. Knock it off!" Astrid shouted as she jumped in and pulled the siblings apart. Holding each by the ear on separate sides of her, she continued, "We have a guest."

Said guest chuckled. "Kind of, guys. But, not quite. Now, how about I get us a little snow in here?"

"And how do you propose to do that, huh?" Snotlout asked. "Are just going to conjure it up?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "I'm Jack Frost."

"You're a toy modeled after Jack Frost," Hiccup said.

"Toy?" came the innocent, wide-eyed question.

_Oh, great. He doesn't know_. "Yes," he began slowly, "You, me, everyone here is a toy, a child's plaything."

"And, that stops me from making snow how?"

"Look," he cried out exasperatedly. "You're a toy!"

"I'll be anything you want me to be, Viking."

Astrid tossed a hand over her mouth to suffocate the laughter that was bubbling behind her lips. Fishlegs had the courtesy to blush and turn away. The others, however, weren't has generous. The twins arched their eyebrows suggestively, sly grins creeping across their lips. Snotlout guffawed and slapped a hand on the new toy's shoulder.

"I'm goin' like you," he squeezed out, wiping the moisture from his eyes.

"So," Astrid dragged out, breaking between the two, "tell us something about yourself."

"I'm about to make some snow."

"But, you can't!" the auburn toy groaned.

"Can," came the snap reply.

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't!"

"Can!" Jack punched out in a sing-song voice. "Watch."

He then jumped from the bed onto the nightstand. He grasped his staff firmly in his hand as he ran to the edge as if he didn't know he'd just fall down painfully onto the floor. Green eyes watched as he leaped from the nightstand and plummeted down…

"Can't," Hiccup whispered proudly.

…and bounced right back up to crash into the trampoline balanced against the wall to fly over to the desk. He landed with uncontrollable rolls and collided into a trashcan of shredded paper Jamie had forgotten to take out to the recycle that morning. White confetti paper snow rained down over the room. Cheers met his ears as his friends slid off the bed to go play.

As he watched the shredded paper flutter down on Jamie's room and spied a triumphant Jack Frost smirking at him and mouthing , "Can", Hiccup groaned. Things would not be the same.

 


	21. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by hiccups-heaven

_Damn. Damn. Damn._  That was the only thing that was going through his mind as his bare feet slapped loudly against the rough, cemented pavement. Why the hell did he allow Hiccup out of his sight? He should've seen this coming. He should've known. He should've protected him better.

" _You couldn't of known,"_  comes his voice, pushing through to Jack's forefront thought. Yes. Yes he could've. Damn, Hiccup. Why'd he have to get him involved?

His foot hitched inside a crack in the sidewalk, and he felt himself pitch forward. He let out a strangled yelp as he fell to the ground. The cement bit and scratched his body as he tumbled several yards. He cursed as he jumped to his feet and kept running, brushing himself off and pushing the pain to the back of his mind.

It would've been easier if he could call the wind to bring him. But no. Damn Pitch had found a way to turn him human again. Not that he had protested at first. No, it had been great. He was mortal, regular. And it was easier to be with Hiccup, but now…Now it was more than a little problematic.

* * *

" _This sort of thing doesn't come easily, Jack. Nothing comes without a price, especially such a big favor," he explained simply, his hands open and submissive._

" _I'll pay it. Just…just…just do it," he pleaded._

" _I will. But, beware Jack—"_

" _Do it already!" he threatened, his staff pointed at Pitch's ashen face._

" _Alright."_

* * *

If he had known. If he had known that this was going to be the price, he never would've done it. This past week with Hiccup wasn't worth never seeing him again. And that prospect was becoming scarily probable with each passing second.

He hissed in pain as the forest ground poked at his feet. He hopped on one leg to pluck out a couple pebbles and twigs and then kept running. His heart pounded violently against his ribs as bare branches tore and clawed at him. His breath came out in painful staccato bursts, his chest seizing with each expansion of his lungs. Desperation beaded on his brow. Fear rattled his bones and jarred them with each step he took.

He had to make it in time. In time.  _In time for what?_

That was the question that stilled his heart.

_Am I going to be able to see him once more?_

That was the question that stirred his heart.

* * *

" _HICCUP!" he shouted as he busted into the teen's room in time to see the gangly boy engulfed in dark shadows. "What are you doing to him?" he barked at the lithe ashen form of the Nightmare King._

_A smile curled his thin lips over bright teeth. "I warned you, Jack. I told you your mortality would come with a price. And now, I am taking it."_

" _How—Why—Wha—What does Hiccup have to do with this?" he stumbled over, feeling inadequate with his lack of powers and staff._

" _Everything. He is your payment," he explained effortlessly as a fearling formed in the center of the room and nudged Hiccup onto its back before storming out of the open window._

" _Hiccup!" he called out, running towards the window before a black mass and gleaming eye blocked his path. "Why do you need him? This was between us!" he hissed, turning to Pitch._

" _Yes," the King of Fear drawled as he inspected a long nail, "and he is quite involved with you."_

" _That still doesn't answer why you need him!"_

" _You were dead, Jack. Sure_ he _brought you back but you were still dead: immortal death. You couldn't join the mortal world, the living world so easily. Death does not easily give up her prey. A trade has to be made, and it will be made. Your mortality and his death."_

" _No!" Jack cried hoarsely, his knees buckling below him as he crashed to the ground. "You—you can't do that. It isn't fair," he choked out._

" _Now, Jack," Pitch cooed as his long fingers gently petted the muzzle of his fearling. "I'd calm down a bit. You're agitating them, and I don't know how well you could handle my fearlings in your—well, present state."_

* * *

He skidded to a stop in front of the large hole in the dusty ground. Darkness spread down and dissolved the end. Taking a deep breath, Jack jumped down, praying to Manny that he wasn't too late.

"Oof," he groaned as he hit the hard ground and tumbled into the large cavern.

Slowly, his bright eyes adjusted to the low lighting until he could make the rough rock walls and the iron bar cages that hung from the ceiling. Rattling shuffling emanated from one, and a shadowed shape grew from its folded up lump.

"Jack?" came a choked voice.

He allowed a relieved smile to pull at his lips as he went to run towards the dangling cage the freckled faced teen stood in.

But a shadow grew in his way until Pitch towered over him, leering down. "And where are you going?" he asked.

"Give me Hiccup back, you bas—"

The Nightmare King tsked as he waved a hand out to his side. "Now, Jack. You don't want to speak like that in front of your sister, now do you?"

"My—what?" Jack stumbled over. His bright eyes followed Pitch's hand to see his sister standing in a nearby, low hanging cage. Her small fingers grasped tightly onto the iron bars. Her eyes wide with fear.

"Jack," she whimpered. "Jack, I'm scared."

"Now, I am generous, Jack. Let it never be said that I'm not. I'll give you a choice. Hiccup or your sister?"

"Jack. It's a trap!" he heard Hiccup try to shatter the fear that had encapsulated him as he stared at his sister.

"Jack, you're not going to leave me, are you?"

"No. No, of course not," he choked out.

"Who are you going to choose?" Pitch's cool voice broke in.

"Jack. Don't listen. He's lying!"

"How is she here?" he questioned hoarsely.

"Reincarnation," he explained simply with a wave of his hand. "You were brought back. Is such a thing so strange?"

His eyes drank in her tremble form. Something…something wasn't…her freckles. Her three freckles he had always teased her about weren't there. And if they weren't there—

"That's not her! That's not Emma! Hiccup!" he shouted, turning and dashing towards the cage that held this teen who held his heart.

"Jack! Don't you dare! He's lying! This whole thing. You aren't mortal," Hiccup pleaded.

"What?" He stumbled to a stop.

"He took your powers—" he began before he was cut off by a large shadow ramming into him.

"Shut it!" the King of Fear ordered, his voice booming off the cavern walls.

"Hiccup!" Jack cried as he watched the brunet collapse. He turned blazing eyes to Pitch. "Where are they? My powers?"

Suddenly a dull glow caught his eye: his staff humming with a pale blue power. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. His feet pounded against the rocky floor as he rushed to reach it. He raised his hand, his fingers outstretched. Almost.

"NO!"

His fingers closed around it and a bright flash of blue light engulfed him and the cavern. Coldness washed over him; it felt like ice was pricking inside of his blood vessels and stabbing his heart. As the light dimmed, his eyes slowly readjusted to the darkness he found himself in. A crumpled Pitched knelt on the floor. Jack pointed the hook of his staff at the dark figure.

"Go," he demanded, his voice rumbling in his throat.

A hollow chuckle filled his ears. "You can't banish me from here. And this is far from over, Jack. You can never be rid of fear," he hissed as his form melted into the ground.

Once he had vanished, he twirled the air around him and raced to the cage Hiccup was in. He froze over the lock and broke it, ripping the door open. His arm snaked around the lanky body inside and brought him to the ground below. Jack gently set him down and let his staff clatter to the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, ya dummy," Hiccup responded with a lopsided smile.

Jack let a small smile pull at her lips, slowly allowing it to grow bigger as laughter bubbled up inside him. His chapped hands cupped the freckled face in wonder as he pulled him closer. He pressed his thinned lips to the broad forehead, the round button nose and finally the full lips. He laughed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the gangly teen, engulfing him in an embrace.

 


	22. Star Wars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Little Miss Thalia Grace

The white haired smuggled let out a groan as his ship shuttered to an eerie quiet. The lights flickered before going out and thrusting the cockpit into darkness. Grumbling several curses loudly to himself, he unbuckled and stood up. His bright eyes peered into the darkness outside the ship attempting to discern something in the dark gloom of the cave.

"You can't see anything out there," a young brunet in the seat next to him said.

"I'll say if I can't see anything," the smuggler snapped as he continued peering out. He sighed and leaned back, placing his hands on his hips. "I can't see anything," he determined defiantly.

Bunny let out a deep throated chuckle as he got up and headed out, muttering something about checking the engines.

"Be right there," the white haired man called after him. "Stay here, princess," he ordered the young with a smug grin still painted across his freckled face.

The grin faded as the other man stormed out of the cockpit. He jumped to his feet and shouted, "I'm not—oh, forget it. You won't listen. I'm pretty sure nothing can get through that thick skull of yours!" He huffed and plopped back down, crossing his arms and propping his feet up on the captain's chair.

A loud explosion pierced the small space. A rush of heat rippled after it.

"Do you need help back there?" the brunet called over his shoulder.

"No!" came the harsh response from somewhere in the ship.

Another explosion rocked the ship.

"Are you sure?"

The prince waited patiently for an answer but was instead greeted by the man himself.

"What? Do you think I don't know how to fix my own ship?" the white haired man demanded, his eyes blazing, taunting.

"If I thought that was the only thing you couldn't fix, I'd have an outrageously high opinion of you," he quipped.

"Listen here, sweetheart," he said, resting an arm on the back of the brunet's chair and leaning over it.

The prince bristled at the endearment Jack had given him, but the man didn't seem to notice it as he continued, hissing through a drawn smile and clenched teeth. "I know this ship like the back of my own hand. Now, why don't you rest on your pampered little a—

"Hey, mate," urged his furry friend who had made his way back to the cockpit at just the right time.

The smuggler gave a tight smile. "And not worry your tiny little head over this," he amended. "C'mon, Bunny," he called as he left.

The green eyed prince huffed as he slipped lower in his seat. He arched his back and shifted his position. This chair was the farthest thing from comfortable. Where were they? How long did it take to fix his ship? He tapped his foot impatiently before standing up and making his way to the doorway. Tentatively, he peered into the corridor. No one. Nothing. Nothing apart from sparking wires and steaming plugs. He made his way to what looked like a grid board. Pulling at his bottom lip, his bright eyes scanned the switches and buttons and exposed wires and a lever. He had always had a knack for this sort of thing, so Hiccup went to work.

The prince's hands quickly grew grimy and stained. They worked on their own, somehow knowing what needed to be done. The issue wouldn't be resolved with the engines as Jack thought. It was with this grid which directly affected the engines. If he just redirected this…and flipped these switches…turned this off…connected these wires…then all that should be left was to push this lever up. His fingers clasped onto it and pushed up only to meet an unyielding force. He growled, stooped and placed the lever on his shoulder and pushed up with all his might. Nothing.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to push this lever up."

"Looks more like failing to me."

The brunet huffed and ignored the arrogant smuggler. A strong hand grasped onto his shoulder and pushed him away. He yelped in protest until that same hand turned to the lever and effortlessly pushed it up.

A gentle hum reverberated through the ship as the lights twinkled on and the engines puffed into life.

"Look at that," Jack smirked. "I fixed my ship."

"Don't go getting a big head. Your skull can barely hold your swelling brain as it is," Hiccup retorted as he crossed his arms. "And  _I_  fixed your ship."

"Oh?" An eyebrow arched as he stepped closer to the prince. "It wasn't working when I got here."

"Bastard," the brunet grumbled under his breath.

"Well, sweetheart, I didn't know you had that in you. And Bunny thought I should watch my language around you."

"Just get us out of here. You're competent enough for that I presume, you arrogant—."

"Uh-uh," he tsked, resting a cool finger on warm, full lips. "Not very princess like to use such language. And don't think I don't know how you really feel. "

"How I really feel?" he asked with an arch eyebrow.

"About me. I can see it. In your eyes," he murmured, stepping closer and wrapping his long fingers around slender shoulders.

"Yes, I'm sure my flaming hate is quite apparent," Hiccup snapped.

"Oh, it isn't hate," he smirked.

"Yes, it is."

"Nah, hate and lust feel pretty similar."

"I—uh—wh—what?" the brunet floundered.

"Face it. You can't resist. The danger. The defiance. The risk," he huskily whispered, his face drawing closer with each word.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken," the prince bit back, forcing his voice to not quiver but it failed him.

"I'm a bad guy. I'd say you desperately need a bad guy in your life."

"Just like I need a good headache."

"Are you saying I'm a headache?" he asked, mock offense pulling at his face.

"Yes."

"Well, you know the best way to cure a headache?"

"I'm sure you—" the brunet began to protest before cool, thin lips pressed against his. He stood rigid for a moment before slowly melting against the cool, firm form of the smuggler who held him tightly. Calloused fingers tangled in his hair, deepening the kiss. His hands slid around Jack's waist and up his back until they clutched desperately to his broad shoulders.

He was sure they would've kept going until their lungs burned with oxygen starvation if it hadn't been for an embarrassed "Oi, sorry, mate," that drew them apart and allowed him the perfect spare moment to slip away, a lopsided grin pulling at rosy, freckled cheeks.

 


	23. Therapy Fem! Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by wombatking

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" the gentle voice of her nurse questioned.

"Oh I don't know, return feeling to my legs would be wonderful," the teen snipped.

The woman's eyes widened before a sad smile pulled at the corner of her lips. "I know, dear. The doctor's doing the best he can to—"

"Well, his best sure isn't that great," the white haired girl groaned as she flopped deeper into her pillows.

"I can say this," she said, tucking a multicolored feather behind her ear as she sat on the corner of the hospital bed. Her deep blue eyes gazed steadily at her; they were so dark that the teen wondered if she wore purple contacts or if they were real. "Nothing's going to happen; nothing's going to change if you don't believe in yourself."

The teen let out a hollow laugh.

"Jacqueline, listen to me," the nurse urged, her hand moved to rest on the teen's knee before thinking better of it and pulling it back. "I believe in you. Everyone here believes in you. But it won't do you much good unless you believe in yourself."

"Belief isn't gonna let me feel my legs again," she bit out as she pressed the button on the control, lowering the top half of her bed. Once it was to her liking, she released the button.

"No, but—"

"Sorry, Ana, but I don't want to hear it," she said as she turned onto her side away from the nurse.

"Okay. Get some sleep then. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe we can start your therapy soon."

When Jacqueline wasn't forthcoming, the young nurse sighed, her head and shoulders drooping. She pushed her dark brown hair from her face and stood up. Straightening her uniform, she turned off the lights and made her way out of the room.

Once the echo of the door shutting faded away and pale moonlight filtered through the blinds, a quiet sigh released itself from thin lips. The teen leaned over the side of the bed until her fingertips brushed against a tattered backpack. She zipped it open and pulled out a worn blue sweater that rested inside. She tossed it across her stomach and zipped up the bag, stuffing it back under the bed. Jacqueline rolled onto her back and nestled into the pillows. Her long fingers gripped tightly onto the cool, heavy fabric that was draped across her. She pulled it up to her face and took a deep breath. It still smelled like outside.

Like snow.

Like freedom.

Sharp pinpricks burned at the back of her eyes, and she pursed her lips together, struggling against the sob that was mounting at the back of her throat. Her efforts, however, were in vain. Burying her face deep into the blue sweater, she rolled onto her side. Heavy sobs wracked her thin frame as she curled into the fetal position—or at least as much of one she could do with only the top half of her body responding to her.

Eventually, with skin stretched from dried tears, exhaustion overcame her, and the teen fell asleep.

* * *

" _Oi, mate. It's freezing. I'm not made for this stuff. Why are we out here again?"_

" _I'm gonna show you how to have some fun. A good ol' fashion snowball fight, a bit of sledding. Even you can't resist that. I'll make a snow junkie out of you, just you watch."_

" _Oh I will. Inside by the fire where it's warm."_

" _Aw, c'mon. That's no fun," she playfully whined, nudging her shoulder into Aster's side._

_He teetered from the unexpected push. A low grumble mumbled its way through his lips as he buried his face deeper into his coat. He looked like a giant, burnt marshmallow in his black ski coat._

" _Watch it, Kangaroo. You might fall into it if you aren't careful," she joked, making to jab her elbow into his side, but he saw it coming._

_He was out of the way in the blink of an eye, and she was the one to lose her balance this time as she pitched forward into the snow—the whiteness blinding her, encompassing everything._

_Suddenly it all shifted as the brightness dimmed, and she was standing proudly at the top of the hill leaning on her sled. Her friend had just pointed out the icy sidewalk that circled down the hill._

"— _all those idiots go down in the summer on their skateboards."_

" _I bet I can do it on my sled."_

_He rolled his eyes at her with that condescending look he always seemed to eventually have when they hung out._

" _Just watched me!" she boasted to her friend. Her bare fingers curled onto the edge of her sled, their grip tight despite the biting wind and lack of protection._

" _Mate, I don't think it's—"_

" _Don't think you can get me out of it, Kangaroo," she teased her friend._

" _Ah, forget it. If you hurt yourself—"_

" _Me? Hurt? As if!" she declared as she ran along the slushy hilltop to the strip of icy pavement._

" _You can't blame me!" he called after her in his tell-tale Australian accent._

_She only laughed as she jumped on top of her sled, the blades clashing with a sharp ping against the ice._

_Whiteness consumed her again as the sled began to slide out from under her and she overcompensated for it. She yelled as she plummeted down the hill out of control._

* * *

She woke up still screaming at the top of her lungs. Sunlight assaulted her eyes as the door slammed open. A worried Ana stormed in.

"Jacqueline. Jacqueline, sweetie. Jacqueline!" she coaxed urgently, her slender fingers wrapping tightly around the teen's upper arms. "It was just a dream. Just a dream of a memory. It's alright, sweetie," the young nurse reassured.

The white haired teen clutched desperately to the woman as her screams muffled into teary whimpers.

"There you go," she whispered gently, her hand softly stroking the teen's hair.

After a moment Jacqueline pulled back, sniffling and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Ana smiled softly, brushing a strand of white hair out of a brilliant blue, red rimmed eye. "Feel better now?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. How about a cup of hot cocoa?" the nurse offered.

"Sounds great," the teen said with a tired smile.

"Alrighty then," Ana stated cheerily as she stood up and made her way out of the room, leaving the door slightly open.

Jacqueline picked up the control and raised the top half of her bed and leaned back against it. She picked up the pillow from where it had fallen and placed it behind her head. Unconsciously she went to cross her legs and felt her heart plummet when she realized that wouldn't happen. Taking a deep breath and letting it out quickly to dispel all traces of her tears, she reached over to grab the TV remote.

Her eyes glanced out into the hall and met a pair of verdant green ones. She froze for the briefest of moments before sitting back and turning her eyes away. The TV flickered to life and the dull drone of some talk show host filled the hospital room until it was interrupted by a sharp but brief knock.

"Come in," she announced and turned to look at the doorway expecting to see Ana coming in with her hot chocolate but was instead greeted by an unfamiliar freckled, twig of a teen about her age. He leaned heavily on a crutch tucked under his left armpit. His lips curled into a lopsided smile as he stepped in.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt, but I don't think I've met you yet."

"No, you haven't," Jacqueline assured him.

"Good. I didn't think I'd forget a face like yours, but you nev—"

"What are you pulling? Is this some sort of line?" she questioned.

"Line?" he repeated dumbly before realization dawned on his face, heralded by a faint blush. "No, I was just—I'm just usually good with faces."

"Hmm," she muttered unconvinced with an arched eyebrow.

"So, why are you here?" he asked conversationally.

"Sledding," she snipped, turning her eyes up to the TV.

"Car accident. Lost my left leg," his voice snuck into her ear.

"That's spectacular."

"You?"

"Me what?" Her eyes darted back to him.

"What happened—"

"Lumbar. Complete," she said quickly and sternly.

Before he could respond, the door creaked open further and Ana walked in. "Oh, hello Hiccup," she greeted with a nod to the brunet teen. "Here you go, Jacqueline," she said, handing the girl a warm, cream colored mug.

But she wasn't interested in the drink anymore. "Hiccup?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow, fighting to keep humor out of her voice.

"Yeah. Childhood nickname. Kind of stuck. It's great being named after a body function. It makes you feel so natural," he muttered sarcastically.

The white haired teen felt laughter bubbling up inside of her until it bursted through her lips, and she let it herself go for the first time since the accident.

"And you?" he asked.

"Me what?" she strangled out through fits of laughter.

"Your name."

"Jacqueline," she said.

"Alright, enough introductions. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, Hiccup."

"Okay, Ana," he complied as he turned and left the room.

"Now, how about we massage those legs?" she asked, rolling up her sleeves and rubbing her hands together.

* * *

He was persistent; she'd give him that. He consistently popped into her room everyday around ten for a few minutes and tried to strike up a conversation with her until she begrudgingly found herself with a friend in this place. And then he was over at her room for several hours until he had to go to therapy. It never failed, and every day before he left he offered her the chance to come with him: just to see what it was like it. And every day was the same answer: no.

Tonight they sat together in the TV room watching some old black and white horror movie. Well, sitting together consisted of him stretched out on the couch as she sat strapped into her wheelchair at the end of the couch. At least, that's how it was before the whiteness closed around her again.

She woke screaming, fiery pain shooting down her legs in sharp contrast to the cold ice that pressed against her. Rough fingers seized her shoulders, but she struggled away. Hot tears poured down her face. Her back. Her legs.  _God, they hurt. Someone make it stop hurting._ Her chest seized in panic. She couldn't breathe. They hurt.

Calloused finger tips brushed against her cheeks, pushing away the salty dampness. "Jacs, Jacs," a gentle voice urged. "Jacs, it's not real. It's just a dream."

A dream.

Her legs.

They—

No.

She couldn't feel them.

She couldn't feel her legs anymore.

Her bright eyes traced the limp limbs that were strapped into the wheelchair. A sob broke threw her lips as white hot tears burned and blurred her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Slender, well-muscled arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a bony chest.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Hey, you're doing great."

"I want to walk," she gasped out through her tears. "I want to try therapy."

"Really?" he asked gently, pulling away from her.

"Yes," she assured him.

"Okay. We'll tell Ana in the morning. Until then, let's get you back to your room, so you can get some sleep."

* * *

Therapy was slow going. She had returned home, went to school in her wheelchair and came back every afternoon to meet Ana for therapy. And Hiccup. She couldn't forget him. He was always there even though he had already completed therapy and was walking with ease on his prosthetic. Sometimes Aster came along, too. He said he owed her at least that. He and Hiccup got along decently. At first she didn't know what was going on between those two but eventually they mellowed out. Mainly they just tried to out-snark each other.

Today, she had just been dropped off on her own, and she wheeled into the hospital by herself. Jacqueline bumped into Hiccup on the way, and he walked the rest of the way with her. As they made their way into the room, Ana ran up to meet them with two long leg braces in her arms.

"Let's try the bars today, okay?" Ana suggested encouragingly.

The teen opened her mouth to protest when a calloused hand gripped tightly on her shoulder. She glanced up and met warm green eyes.

"Jacs, you can do it."

"But, Hic."

"I believe in you."

Jacqueline felt a smile pull at her lips as she swallowed back the sob that was building in the back of her throat. She raised her own hand to wrap around his. Squeezing it gently, she nodded to Ana.

The nurse smiled brightly as she leaned the braces against the nearest wall and made her way back to the white haired teen. "Let's get you out of that wheel chair first."

With Hiccup's help, she got out of it and was lifted on top of an exam table. Ana fluttered over with the braces and carefully strapped them securely to her legs. After uncountable tries, several minutes and a couple of helping hands, she managed to stand.

A small smile crept across her thin lips. "It's been a while since this happened. I forgot what the view was like from this high up."

Hiccup chuckled in her ear. "Wait until you see the moving view."

Her smile broadened slightly as she let herself be carried over to the bars. Her hands gripped tightly onto the metal bars, and the whiteness started creeping in on the edge of her vision as her fingers wrapped around the edge of the sled.

A hand rested over hers. Warmth seeped back into her body, and the whiteness dimmed. She took a deep breath and collected herself. Hiccup stepped away and allowed Ana to coach her. The nurse spoke gently and encouragingly helping her learn how to swing her leg forward and trust the brace to keep her up.

Jacqueline lost track of time as she stubbornly refused to stop before she reached the end of the bars on her own. Ana tried to explain that she couldn't overdo it in one day, that she had already done quite a bit, that she should be proud of what she had been able to do so far. Even Hiccup told her she should stop for today and let herself rest. She didn't listen. Maybe she would regret it later, but for now she was going to make it to the end of the bars.

And with a bit of stumbling, a sheen layer of sweat and late hours, she did.

A smile broke out across her face as she met the bright green eyes that waited for her at the end. "I did it," she panted.

"You did it," he stated proudly, his signature lopsided smile stretched across his face.

"Congratulations, Jacqueline," Ana said.

"I did it," she repeated in disbelief. "I walked."

"Yes. Yes you did," Hiccup humored her.

She laughed as she fell against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm so proud of you," he breathed into her ear before pulling back and placing his lips against hers.


	24. Jealous JAck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by usage grecia desu

His fingernails dug rosy crescents into the tender skin of his palm. His tongue pressed against the back of his bottom teeth until he opened his jaw just enough to let it slip through. The tough bone clamped down on fleshy skin until a small spurt of hot, metallic blood poured into his mouth. Gathering saliva, he tried to rinse away and swallow the blood that was dripping from the nick on his tongue.

"I'll be waiting in the car," he grounded out, trying to limited how far he opened his mouth.

Not waiting for the brunet he was with to respond, he turned from the counter and headed out of the shop. Pulling his keys from his jean pocket, he muttered a string of curses under his breath. He unlocked the car and plopped into the driver's seat. Slamming the door shut, he hissed as it bumped his elbow. He stuck his key into the ignition and turned it on to the battery. The radio flared to life and laughed at the irony as The Beatles "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" hummed through the dying speakers.

He raked his fingers through his hair and against his scalp with a drawn out groan. Slamming his hands against the steering wheel, he began to dig at the old, dried out material.  _What the hell is this made of anyway?_

A crooked smile creasing freckled cheeks flashed through his mind. Bright green eyes twinkled as they looked at someone who wasn't him. He banged his head against the window, but the image still remained now accompanied by a pounding headache.

He shouldn't feel this way. It wasn't right. He had no reason to feel this way. Hiccup wasn't his. But, dammit. He wanted that. And each smile, each blink, each laugh that was directed at him pained him, infuriated him.

The passenger door opened and the lanky brunet slipped into the car with two insolated cups in his hands.

"Hey, you left before your coffee was ready. Here," he said, offering one of the drinks to the young man sitting in front of the wheel.

"Just put it in the holder."

"You okay?" Hiccup asked as he did as he was told.

"Peachy," he responded as he turned the key in the ignition until the engine spluttered and squealed to life.

"Jack, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Don't 'nothing' me. What the hell's bothering you? I order my drink and the next thing I know you're storming out. And this isn't the first time. Same thing happened last week at Subway. Something's bothering you. I'm not a damn idiot, Jack."

"I know," he mumbled as he pulled off a piece of the steering wheel.

"Stop destroying your steering wheel. What did it ever do to you?" the brunet tried to tease.

"Do you want me to account every near death experience I've had because this thing got stuck?" Jack asked, a familiar smirk tugging at his lips.

Hiccup smiled. "There we go. Now, what's wrong?"

"Just forget it," he said, his lips pursuing together as his hand grasped the gearshift.

"No," the green eyed teen shot back as he leaned over and ripped the keys from the ignition.

"What the hell?! Careful! You might screw up the engine!"

"Oh well. Answer me."

Jack turned away and propped his forehead on his injured palm and stared out the window.

"Jack, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That on your hand."

"Skin."

"Ha, funny," the brunet retorted, and Jack could see the crinkle of his nose clearly in his mind.

Before he knew what was happening, his hand had been snatched from under his temple which greeted the window once again. "Ow," he hissed.

"Jack, you can't tell me nothing's up if you did this."

The young man took a shaky breath, pinching his eyes shut. His heart trembled as calloused fingers traced over the fresh gouges in his palm. "I got jealous, okay?"

"Of what?" Hiccup spluttered out.

"You. Well, not  _you_ , but you talking to that guy. Him flirting and you just going along with it like—" Jack decided to stop while he was ahead.

"Wait, so you thought…I was flirting…with the barista? If it makes you feel better, I wasn't. But, why would you ca—"

Steeling his nerves, Jack leaned over the armrest in the middle and wrapped his hand around a freckled cheek that he loved so much. He drew Hiccup closer until their lips met, his desperately searching.

The brunet flinched away for a moment before falling into step with Jack. He forgot about the coffee still in his hand as he reached out to tangle his fingers in the white strands of hair on Jack's head. Hiccup pulled away with a yelp as the hot drink splashed across his lap and seared through his jeans.

The young man smirked and said, "You're going to have to take those off now."

"Make me," Hiccup said as he pulled Jack back to him, the searing drink forgotten as another burning fire grew in him.

 


	25. Season Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by 404failbox

A sad smile pulled at his lips as green eyes studied the group of children giggling and squealing in delight as they jumped into the crackling pile of autumn leaves he had created that morning for them. He still wasn't sure exactly  _how_  or  _why_ he was able to do that; he wasn't sure why no one seemed able to see him. After a while he had stopped trying to participated and settled on watching. He couldn't say exactly how long it had been; he'd lost count of the years after, instead of decades, he started counting the centuries. Maybe he was at the point for millenniums now, but he wasn't sure. He didn't really care anyways. It wasn't the time that bugged him; it was the not remembering part.

Brushing his auburn bangs from his forehead, he thought back to the earliest memory he had. It was kind of smoky. No, not foggy. He could remember it clearly; it was just filled with a lot of smoke. The rocky ground he had awoken on was charred and baren. Thick wisps of smoke rose from the ground, slithering through the air and preventing him from seeing further than an arm's length away. And then, it began to clear. Not all of it, though, but some of the smoke pulled back from the sky to let in the pale light of the full moon. Its gentle glow washed over his skin and soothed the burns that had somehow appeared on it.

That's when it had spoken to him. The moon. Not something you'd expect. It was the faintest whisper that he heard within him, indecipherable words but somehow he understood they were his name: Hiccup. What kind of name was that, huh? Really. What good would that name do you? If people could see him, he could imagine the wonderful reactions he'd get with it.

Taking a deep breath, he reached a calloused finger out and lightly tapped a green leaf. He watched as a rusty orange sprouted from his finger and painted the leaf which broke free from its tree trappings with a quiet snap. He stood to leave when a cool blast of air wiggled down the back of his shirt.

"What?" he mumbled to himself. It was early autumn, the leaves just turning and crops at their peak. A surprise freeze wouldn't bode well for anyone at this time of the year.

Laughter filled his ears, and he glanced up to see a slender form clad in blue spin through the air over his head. A chill wrapped around him as the wind sped past. The cold was coming from him. Jumping to his feet, he yelled, "Hey! Hey, you!"

"Hey me?" the form called back, humor coloring the question.

"Yes, you."

"You who?" the voice rang out in a sing-song tone.

"Ha, very funny," Hiccup shouted. "I think this beats being ignored. Nothing more enjoyable than being mocked."

The form turned back and bare feet landed on the ground, ice crystals spiking up around them. A blue sweater hung from broad shoulders and brown pants clung to slim legs. Long fingers held unto a shepherd's crook. Bright eyes blazed out from underneath a shock of white hair.

"What's with the leather? Is that some kind of kink?" he asked, lowering his voice for the last one, an eyebrow arched suggestively. "Nothing against if it is. That's just—yeah."

"It's not—" he began, his cheeks flaring with heat. He stopped as his fingers traced the leather pads and straps the draped his upper body. "I don't know," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. I woke up with them. I wasn't told what they were—I don't remember."

The other's shoulders slumped for a moment as he seemed to quiet down. "What's your name?"

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" he asked unbelieving, cracking up before becoming serious when he saw it was the truth. "Oh, well. Nice name."

"Yes. It's a real honor to be named after an occurrence you get when you've aggravated your diaphragm."

The teen laughed as he pushed his fingers through his white hair. "Jack Frost."

"What?"

"My name. Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun!"

"It should be Guardian of not Respecting the Laws of Seasons."

"Excuse me?"

"Autumn is just beginning. I won't let you come storming in here with an early frost and ruin everything. I'm not going to let that happen, Guardian or not."

"You've got quite a bit of gumption, huh? I take it you're a season spirit."

"A what?"

"Season spirit. Manny saw something in you when you were alive, so after you died he brought you back and gave you a new purpose, some cool powers. Don't worry if he's quiet about the whole thing. He was for me, too."

"Wait, dead?" Hiccup asked. "Oh boy."

"Yeah…Hey, you really don't know anything?"

"Yes, I'm a—" he began with a sarcastic retort before biting his tongue. "No, I don't."

Jack whistled and knocked his crook across his shoulders. "I've got a lot to do," he muttered quietly before proclaiming, "Well, my dear Hiccup, you have found the answer to your problems."

"Don't say—"

"Me!"

"I highly doubt you're the answer to one of my problems, let alone all of them. You're more  _of_  the problem than the solution."

"Ouch." He smirked. "But, seriously, let me explain some things to you…"

As Hiccup listened to Jack explain all he knew and had experienced since Manny had brought him back 300 years ago, he realized he'd have to experience eternity with this joker. But, as he watched Guardian's thin lips spread into a wide smile, he thought it might not be that bad.

 


	26. 4 Inch Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Night-Fury1

Okay, since Manny had brought him back several weird things had happened, but this just took the cake. He groaned as he struggled to crawl out from underneath his staff. Once he freed himself from its clutches, he sat down, resting his back against the wood.

Belief had started faltering again. He and the other Guardians had been racing to figure out the cause, but they couldn't. As the last light had flickered out, he had watched as his friends faded from his sight. Well, he had watched from shrinking position.

He stared up at the pale moonlight that filtered through the hole in North's roof above the globe. The workshop was eerily quiet. His bright eyes roamed the room; there was no one in sight. Sighing, the Guardian of Fun ran his fingers through his white hair. He stood up and dusted his pants off.

"Hello!" he shouted. "Anyone still here? Phil! You around?"

Jack Frost wasn't sure whether no one answered because no one was here or because his voice probably sounded like a mouse squeak to anyone who was normal size. He looked down at his staff; well, looked at it more like. Poking it cautiously, he wondered if he would be able to fly without it. He'd never tried. Turning from it, he rubbed his hands together. "Okay, you can do this. Just think."

He froze. He never really thought about flying. It usually just came naturally. Shaking his head, he screwed his eyes shut and focused on calling the wind. After a moment, he felt a cool breeze whip around his skin. Laughter bubbled past his lips. "There we go! Get me out of here, wind! Let's go see if we can find out what happened."

A blast wind swept his feet off the floor and shot him out into the open air.

"Woah, there!"

He struggled to right himself and control his trajectory, but the wind wouldn't listen. "C'mon!" he shouted, desperation clawing at his voice.

Jack wasn't sure how long he was tumbling blindly through the night until he slammed into a window pane. With a serious of grunts, he rolled inside and onto some flat surface. His small eyes strained against the darkness but were unable to make out anything. Sighing, he rested back against the windowsill and closed his eyes.

* * *

A thundering growl shuddered him awake. Jack's chest heaved as his heart thudded against his ribcage. Blinding early sun beamed through the window. His eyes scanned his surroundings. It looked like a young boy's bedroom. Another growl rocked his frame. He glanced at a figure nestled in bed. Shaggy copper hair brushed against a hard jawline. Broad shoulders and a wide chest tapered into his waist. Pale green sheets tangled around his hips. The Guardian swallowed thickly.  _Okay. Not a young boy. Grown boy. Young man. A very nicely—Where did that come from?_

Shaking his head, he turned away from the sleeping form. His eyes fell on—

"What in the world?" he asked as he stood up. "Manny," he whispered to himself. "Do you know anything about this?"

But, of course the Moon was silent as he usually was for Jack. And that left him alone to take in the multiple hims that filled a nearby shelf. Shining plastic models and floppy plush toys lay in neat array.

"Don't know whether to be flatter or disturbed."

He went to twist the wind around him before he realized that he didn't have his staff. The guardian was so caught up in the multitude of hims and his inability to control the wind that he didn't hear the shuffling of sheets brushing off skin.

"Where'd you come from?"

The booming question stilled his heart. Jack froze as large fingers encircled the lower half of his body. The next thing he knew an emerald eye was the only thing he could see. A soft finger pad brushed through his hair.

"You're definitely realistic. None of my others look nearly as lifelike as you."

Two fingers cradled his arm and moved it upwards and bent the elbow.

"Joints aren't too bad. Maybe you're a collector's edition?"

"Hiccup!" came a new voice that barreled through the walls.

"Coming, Dad!"

The guardian struggled to remain still as he was placed on the shelf among the many hims. As the door shut behind the young man called Hiccup ( _really?_ ), he ran a hand through his hair. "Oh boy. I don't know if a fan's what I need—wait, no. A fan's exactly what I need! He wants a toy? Let's have little fun." He smirked as a plan started forming.  _Don't worry, guys. I'll get you back._


	27. Harry Potter AU Fem! Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: blazelight790

With a stifled huff, the young woman all but dropped her bag on the library table. If it wasn't for all the fifth years cramming for the fast approaching O.W.L.s, she wouldn't have been so careful. Not that she was always noisy in the library; it was just this day that warranted a who-gives-a-bloody-hell attitude. Peeves was being particularly annoying after he'd already been warned that the fifth years were off limits for the next few days. Bloody Baron had given him a sound lashing—or as close as you can get to one without a corporeal body—after he'd disrupted a few star Slytherins and one Ravenclaw. The young woman was certain he was attempting to get on the good side of the Grey Lady—still. Apparently, he had yet to learn a lesson.

But, it didn't matter  _why._ All that matter was that Peeves was being particularly brutal to everyone else—especially an introverted, petite Ravenclaw. He'd followed her all the way from the tower to the library, taunting and blowing raspberries. As a final act of annoyance, he'd snitched her books from her bag and strewed them all over the corridor before flying off to torment someone else.

Heather rattled her lips as she pushed her fingers through her limp locks. Plopping down in the nearest chair, she pulled out a sheet of parchment and read over what she had so far on her essay for Transfiguration. After getting her thoughts together, she opened her ink well and scrambled around in her bag to search for a quill. Her fingers desperately grazed the thin fabric and came away with dust and small pieces of parchment. No quill.

She did growl in frustration this time—quiet loudly in fact—her fingers clawing the air in front of her. Several glares quickly shut her up.

"Peeves," she muttered under her breath.

A flash of white caught her eye as someone sat down besides her. Her green eyes flicked over to meet bright blue before a feather tickled her nose. "Looked like you needed a quill."

Heather tried to offer thanks or at least take the quill, but ended up twisting around in her chair to sneeze over the back—quiet loudly again and quite ugly. Sniffing and pressing the back of her hand to her nose, she turned back saying, "Thank you."

The young Ravenclaw glitched for a moment when she saw who was offering her the quill: Jack. He was a smooth talking, fun-loving, every house loved him Slytherin. She'd heard him described as if the Weasley twins were actually triplets separated at birth and one had made it into Slytherin. He was fun loving, cunning, ambitious when he set his mind to it. He diverged a bit when it came to his feelings for others; Jack always seemed ready to help someone in need.  _But,_ Heather reasoned,  _that just might be him working his charm. He's got plenty of that—almost too much._

"Ya know," Jack said, breaking her concentration, "the quill won't do you much good in my hands."

"Oh, I don't know. I could always have you write my essay."

He smirked. "Did I just hear those words come from a Ravenclaw's mouth?"

Heather shrugged, snatching the quill. "Why not make someone else's hand do the work? Mental capacity wouldn't be necessary on your part. No need to worry."

The Slytherin offered a quiet chuckle. "Sure you're in the right house?"

Ignoring him, the Ravenclaw reread her last sentence to gather her words.

"Peeves's nothing, ya know. You just got to outwit him. Should be easy for you."

The auburn haired girl looked down at the Ravenclaw insignia on her robe. Her thumb brushed over it briefly. "Smarts, sure. Wits, not so much. He involves an entirely different skill set than what I know."

"So, let me get this straight—"

"What?"

"Let me finish," he reprimanded quietly.

"Sorry."

"No you're not. Anyway. Let me get this straight, I know something that a Ravenclaw doesn't?"

"You have a skill set."

"Still something," Jack said.

"What was the point to this?"

His eyes darted around the shelves before he pulled his chair closer to hers. "How about I help you out?"

"What?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. He leaned closer until his lips almost brushed her check. "How about I help you with Peeves?"

"How?

Jack leaned back in his chair, arms wide spread as that was an answer. "Give it a shot."

" _What_ a shot?"

"Me. Outwitting the poltergeist."

"Out pranking the poltergeist."

"Same thing. You in?"

"You sure? What if it doesn't work?" Heather asked as she stood and stuffed her belongings back into her bag.

Jack smiled as he took it from her and slung it over his left shoulder. Draping an arm around Heather's shoulders, he smirked and nodded. "Of course. And, if that doesn't work, I can always pull the Bloody Baron card. Slytherin has its perks there."

"I was thinking about Filch…"

"Easy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, run!"

 


	28. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: FrostyPhoenix

His fingers pressed against the frosted glass; the heat his body radiated melted the small ice crystals around and under his skin.  _He has to be here_ , Hiccup thought as he rubbed his elbow against the window to make a small clear patch.  _No other place is so damn cold._  Granted, it was the middle of January. The whole city was in the middle of its own ice age. Cold was just cold; no sane person would notice any difference.

Well, he wasn't really sane now, was he? Searching for his boyfriend out in this weather. Somehow able to tell the difference between the cold and  _his_  cold.  _I guess that's what happens when you date Jack Frost,_  he thought wryly as he peered into the window. His green eyes strained against the darkness in attempt to make out any sign that someone was there.

You know, what amazed him about this whole thing was that someone had managed kidnapped Jack. It's kind of hard to kidnap a Guardian because, well, they don't really take on a corporal form unless they're believed in. That usually only applies to kids. He was the only exception—at least that's what he liked to tell himself.

When he couldn't make out anything inside the abandoned factory, the brunet teen slammed a curled hand against the brick wall. He hissed in pain and pulled his fist to his chest. Risking the cold, he clamped his teeth around the middle finger of his glove and yanked it off. He inspected the battered gashes that were slowly starting to ooze.

"Aw crap," he whispered, stuffing his hand and glove into his pocket.

Disappointed that he wasn't as good at finding Jack as he believed he was, he began his trudge back to his truck through the two feet of snow. He didn't know what else to do now. As he fished his keys out of his jean's pocket a quiet moan froze him.

"Hello!" He called out. His eyes darted from snow drift to snow drift, from darkened window to darkened window; he even traced the chain-link fence that surrounded the property. "Is someone here?" he shouted against the bustling wind.

Hiccup snapped back towards a snow drift towards the far corner of the building. He definitely heard something this time. Focusing every ounce of strength into his cognitive abilities, he listened.

"Hhhh…ppp."

"Hhhi….uppp."

Was that his name?

"Hi…up."

"Hicc…cup!"

_Yes, that is._  Without a second thought, the teen leaped through the snow. His arms pumped around him, brushing away as much as he could to help him run faster. Once he reached the corner of the factory, he could make a mound of blue cloth buried in the packed white.

Skidding to his knees, he clawed at the snow, ignoring his bloodied bare hand. After an eternity, he managed to remove the white powder from a near frozen stiff body. He wasn't sure how bad that was. Jack was, well, Jack Frost. But, he'd never seen him  _this_  cold before.

Porcelain eyelids slowly pulled away from blue irises.

"Hic—" vocal chords strained out.

"Ever the damsel," Hiccup mumbled sarcastically through the lump rising in his throat.

"My hero," Jack managed to say. His lips twitched in an attempt to smile.

"What happen?" the brunet demanded as he pulled the slender Guardian from the snow and onto his lap.

Shadows darkened bright eyes. Lips formed silent words.

"Never mind," he instructed, stroking the eternal teen's cheek with a chapped thumb. "Let's just get you outta here and somewhere safe. You're safe now," he whispered fiercely before pressing his lips to a frozen forehead.

 


	29. Frozen AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CatLoverx33

No.

This couldn't have happened.

Not…not Hiccup.

He clambered to his feet, letting the offending staff role from his fingers and clatter to the iced ground. His eyes explored every inch of the sculpted ice that the brunet teen had become. Even his freckles had been translated into darker hues of blue in the flawless ice.

His chapped fingers unfurled but still refused to touch the statue's cheek. Jack brushed the tips of his fingers against the smooth surface so cold it would have burned anyone else.

"Hic…" he forced out.

He cupped the gentle curve of one of Hiccup's cheek then the other. His thumbs slowly brushed the ice as if trying to wipe away nonexistent tears. Jack's knees buckled and pitched him to the hard ground. Scrambling to his knees, he latched his arms around the statue's frozen waist.

"Please," he whispered against the solid surface. "Not now. You can't go. You can't leave me now!"

His knuckles stiffened under the strength he clung on with. "I can't—"

He had to do something.

Anything.

He couldn't let Hiccup go.

He needed him.

Throwing his head to the night sky, he glared at the glowing moon. Clouds cloaked Manny as if he was trying to hide himself from this atrocity.

"This is your fault!" he hollered. "Manny! You listen to me! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't—" He choked on his words. Suppressing a sob, he swallowed thickly and continued, his voice hoarser than before, "If you hadn't done  _this_  to me, he'd still be here. Bring him back! BRING HIM BACK!"

Collapsing back into his embrace, he squeezed the frozen form that much tighter.

Gentle waves of warmth began to roll off the statue and encase him. He chalked it up to his desperate imagination until the heat was unbearable. The ice seared his skin. Flinging his arms away, he looked up in confusion.

Green eyes smiled down at him. "Hey."

"Hey," he choked out. Leaping to his feet, he encircled the lanky teen in his arms. He pulled him close and spun around in elation for good measure.

"Yeah, keep spinning me. Not like I'll get sick or anything," Hiccup murmured sarcastically into his ear.

Laughing, Jack let him down still clasping him tightly to his chest.

"Not like I also don't need air."

Pulling back, the Guardian smirked. "Take a deep breath then."

"What—"

Yanking the gangly boy back into his arms, he brought his lips down onto Hiccup's. Coaxing desperately, he eagerly took advantage when the teen responded and arched into his touch. The brunet's finger tangled themselves in his white locks as Jack's fingers traced his sides and shoulders before settling on Hiccup's waist. They dug into the tender flesh, urging their two bodies to become one.

 


	30. Little Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Just a Hijacker

Winter was ending. The water was warming. If Jack hadn't been so gung-ho for a fun time, he would have migrated north by now. But, no. He wanted to see the Blue Whales. They began their migration a week later then he did and never went as far north as him. And so, he stayed behind in the heating water to snag a chance of hitching a small ride on the back of one of those large mammals. It was fun. Who could blame him? Besides, if the whale he was on just happened to breach for air and if he just happened to be on its back, pushed up through the top film of water and allowed to see the world of creatures that walked on two legs, well, it wasn't  _really_  his fault.

The white haired merman lay stretched out on top of his latest whale turned ride. He tucked his hands under his head and gazed up at the sunlight penetrating the water. The constant undulating of the waves rippled the light, bending and twisting it back on itself. Closing his eyes, he let the light paint pictures with the blood vessels in his eyelids. He took a deep breath; water filtered through his gills as they snatched the precious oxygen needed.

Jack could feel his muscles aching. He was an artic creature and this warmth wasn't doing him any good. He had hoped that the whale would get him far enough fast enough and allow him to conserve some energy. But, as the docile creature meandered through the wet expanse and each passing second sapped a bit more of his strength, he realized that he'd have to get off soon.

Right after the next breach.

The whale shifted, moving deeper and further out from where Jack knew the shore to be.

_What?_

Flipping to his stomach, the mermaid rubbed a hand soothingly across the blubber.

_What's going on? Thanks for the ride_ , he hummed. Tensing his muscles, he pushed off from the whale and swam towards the surface. An eerie moan of warning followed him up.

Taking a deep breath, he broke through the surface and was assaulted by a battering of water. Booms concussed his head, shaking every fiber. He gritted his teeth and squinted into the rolling darkness. A wave slammed into him so hard that it felt solid. He spun and tumbled. It took him a moment to regain his sense of direction.

Jack clambered back to the surface. A warm light pierced the storm. Squeals and squawks fell off a ship and smashed into the water. Ducking under the tumult of the waves, the merman swam closer. A strong shock reverberated from his left. He looked over to see one of the two-legged creatures struggling to make it back to the surface. Its green eyes were wide. Worn hands clawed at the swirling liquid as if they could find a grip. The creature's movements slowed until the waves cupped its body and played with it as if they had just been given a new toy.

The white haired merman lashed his tail and sped towards the sinking creature. Stopping underneath it, he hooked his arms underneath its and pulled up. He thrashed his tail, fighting to move himself with this added weight. He feared it had been too long when he finally managed to break free of the water's grip.

After that, Jack wasn't sure how he outswam the storm and got back to the shore. He beached himself onto the searing sand, dragging the creature along. He flopped down across its firm body. Forgetting that he was no longer under water, he took a deep breath. A torrent of dry air scratched his gills. In a panic, he pushed himself up and tried to pull himself back to the water. His fingers clawed at the sand. It chafed his underside. The waves tauntingly licked his outstretched fingers. His vision zoomed in and out, blurring along the edges. The clearest it became still put everything in a haze.

A wracking cough caught his attention. The merman twisted his head to see the creature roll onto its side. Water spew from its lips and dribbled down its cheek.

_At least I saved it._

Green eyes turned to him, and eye lids pulled further back into its skull than he could ever imagine.

Harsh sounds poured from its mouth. Its fingers gestured frantically at him before scrounging around in the soaking fabric that draped its frame.

It pushed itself onto those two legs and stumbled towards him. Its legs snapped in two and allowed him to become shorter. Lips pulled into what looked like a smile, and Jack tried to return it.

Rough fingers grasped his skin and hauled him upwards. It moved behind him and began to pull him towards the water. The waves' cool embrace enveloped his heated body. He was set down. Sticking his head under the water, Jack took a deep breath before coming back up to inspect the two-legged creature.

Smooth rambles spilled from its lips now, and Jack wished he could understand. It pushed back strands of brown hair that clung to its cheeks and forehead. With a nod, it moved away to the beach.

With a flip of his tail, Jack swam out into the ocean. After he was away from the shore, he went to the surface and watched as it wandered down the beach.

He looked to the moon floating faintly in the bright blue.  _Hey, Manny. You think you could pull off making me a two-legged creature?_


	31. Visiting the North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

“Should I be offended?”

“What?” the Guardian asked as he shook himself from his reverie.  He looked over at the brunet curled up against his side for warmth as he clung to his waist to prevent himself from plummeting the few hundred feet into the snowy mountains.

“You seem pretty against bringing me to meet the others.”

“Well, I…it’s just…” Jack stumbled out.

“You think they’re going to scare me away?” Hiccup teased, shoving his shoulder

“Ha, maybe,” he responded, forcing himself to keep a lighthearted tone.

“Don’t worry. I’ve attached myself to you. You’re never getting rid of me,” the green-eyed teen said with a smile as he snuggled closer.

Jack fought back a small smile. “But no. They don’t know about you,” he admitted.

“But, they invited me.”

“Yeah,” the Guardian said slowly, “but they don’t know that you’re…you.”

“I don’t follow.”

Jack shimmied slightly, wishing that he was able to put some distance between him and the brunet. The green eyes the burrowed into him were making him feel self-conscious; they didn’t just hold confusion but a glimmer of underlying fear.

“They don’t know you’re a guy.”

“But—”

“I just told them I was seeing someone. I didn’t specify who.”

“Oh,” came the soft reply.

“Are you mad?”

It took a moment before Hiccup replied. “No, just disappointed.”

“I don’t blame you. I just didn’t know what they’d think. But, I was originally going to tell them. They just got carried away. Talking about how they couldn’t wait to meet _her_. I couldn’t get a word in. I didn’t want to ruin it. I just didn’t….I don’t know,” he ranted.

Warm lips brushed his cheek.  “We’ll do this together, Jack.”

A smile pulled at his mouth as he drew the brunet closer to him. Making sure the wind cupped them safely, he brought their lips together.

* * *

He stood on the threshold of North’s place. The artic wind whipped around him and Hiccup through the doorway inside.

“Everyone, this is Hiccup,” he announced to the gathered Guardians. “My boyfriend.”

He held his breath, waiting for one of the wide eyed Guardians to say something. Bunnymund was the first to break the silence.

“Well, mate, are you going to bring him in? It’s freezing out there.”

“Yes! Come in,” North boomed, opening his arms to the two teens. “Perhaps, hot chocolate?” he offered after giving Hiccup a bone crushing hug.

Sandy clapped delightfully at the suggestion before turning to Hiccup. The Guardian of Dreams quickly entranced Jack’s boyfriend with dragons made of dreamsand. The white haired teen chuckled, resting his head against his staff as he watched.

The two were interrupted by Tooth who was eager to greet the new face—well, teeth. She flittered excitedly around the brunet, her fingers plunging through his lips and exploring the white plains.  

“Slight over bite,” she muttered. “Healthy, though. Braces would definitely improve—”

“Uh-uh, Tooth,” Jack said, finally cutting in and wrapping his arm around Hiccup. “You aren’t touching his teeth. I like them just as they are.”

His boyfriend gave him one of his crooked smiles before turning back to accept North’s hot chocolate and converse with everyone. Jack felt his heart swell as he watched the Guardians eagerly and happily welcome his boyfriend among them with ease.


	32. Fem! Kindergarten AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by changeofheart505: Kura

“What’s that?” the young girl asked as she leaned across the table to snatch her young, freckled neighbor’s picture.

“Hey, give it back!” she whined in response before nibbling her lip and admitting, “Dragon.”

The girl sitting next to her leaned over, pushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes as she studied the crayon creation. “I like it, Hannah,” she complimented.

“Thanks,” Hannah said as she sank deeper into her chair.

The brunette who had snatched the drawing placed it on her desk and wrapped a hand around her chin and studied it in a faux-profession manner. “It’s a good try,” she deemed in a lowered, drawling voice.  “The scales seem to sparkle. Your fire isn’t very hot though,” she continued as her fingers brushed across the waxy orange flames pouring from the gaping black dragon’s mouth.

The blonde laughed quietly. “Jacs..” she warned.

“All of you shut up!” hissed the final member of their table whose hair was a more realistic portrayal of what would tumble from a dragon’s maws.

The blonde girl gasped. “You shouldn’t say that,” she said sternly. “It’s a bad word.”

“Be quiet, then. Better?” the red head asked as she turned back to her coloring sheet.

“You talk a lot though,” the brunette remarked.

“That’s hippocratical,” the Hannah said.

“What?” the three others asked at the same time.

A clearing throat caught their attention. Four pairs of eyes turned to the teacher who had arched his eyebrow as he tapped his foot against the floor, and they quickly darted back to their respective work flushed in embarrassment.

“Here,” Jacs said as she handed the drawing back to Hannah.

She nodded and took it back; her green eyes downcast over her rosy cheeks, still put off from being reprimanded by the teacher.

“You look cute when you blush.”

The freckled girl blushed deeper with a squeak as she took her picture back and grabbed her black crayon to darken the scales. Small fingers under the table wrapped around her right hand that dangled on her lap. She looked up to see Jacs’ smiling blue eyes before she set back to work. Hannah smiled and tightened her drip on the brunette’s hand before going back to coloring.


	33. Accidental Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on derpfire's drawing about these two having to pretend they were boyfriends. It struck my fancy, and so, this was born. Hope you enjoy!

Jack plops down on the sofa, his legs swinging up over Hiccup's lap on instinct. But after a moment, he realizes that no one's around; it isn't necessary. He pulls his legs away and tucks them underneath himself.

"You could've kept them there," the brunet says without looking up from his book.

"Huh? Ah, nah. It's just become habit because of the whole..." He lets his sentence fall off into silence.

"Yep, ah. I guess I've gotten used to it, too," Hiccup admits as his fingers fiddle with a lock of hair.

"What are you reading?" Jack asks, ready to drop the topic.

His friend turns the book so that the cover is directly facing him.

" _Frankenstein_ , huh? Is that for AP Lit?"

"Uh-huh," he mumbles as he flipped the page.

"Any good?"

"Not bad."

The white haired teen tugs on the hem of his shirt as silence encompasses them. Quiet used to be easy between them. Maybe it still is, and he's just making it hard and awkward for himself. His eyes turn up to his friend and study his profile. The surprisingly gentle curve of his prominent nose. The firm, straight brow that stands proudly over bright green eyes. The stubble that decorates the chin and jawline that seem to sharpen with each passing day.

Jack sighs as his mind wonders back to what started this whole growing uneasiness.

* * *

"Yep. This is my boyfriend - Jack. Jack and I - uh - are together. Yep. Completely in love. Cheesy romance and all. You got me," Hiccup spluttered out as he snatched him by the hood as he walked out of Calc (they're only class together) and yanked him to a halt at the taller brunet's side.

The white haired teen blinked rapidly as his eyes darted between his classmate who was just starting to become more than an acquaintance and a blonde girl who looked as if she could snap him in half despite her slender size - or maybe it was because of that.

"What?" Jack hissed out between his teeth, low enough so that only the teen standing next to him could hear.

"C'mon," he pleaded quietly. "Just go with it."

"Uh - ah. Hi," he said with a strained smile. He gave a weak wave.

She huffed and crossed her arms. Her eyes traced him up and down several times. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Just recently. I've - uh - hardly had any time to process it."

"Hmph. I'm Astrid," she introduced shoving her hand forward.

He reached out to grasp it.

Her fingers dug into his skin.

"I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of me, being the best friend of the boyfriend and all. I doubt he's mentioned me though."

"Ah, no." He slipped his hand from her grip and was thankful he still had feeling in his fingers; he wriggled them just to make sure.

"Shame. Well, I'll have to catch you up over lunch tomorrow. I've got to get to Chem. See ya." And she was lost in the sea of students in the hallway.

"You are so dead."

"I'll buy you an ice cream," Hiccup promised after letting out a quick puff of air.

"You better buy out the whole store."

And he had. Well, not all at once but he'd been buying Jack an ice cream every day. Primarily because Hiccup claimed that was their daily 'date' to satisfy everyone's nosy questions. It was met with high-pitched "aw"s and deep chuckles, and it kept people off their backs for a while. Then, Hiccup's friends started asking why they didn't act differently, why they never held hands, or hugged, or kissed, or showed any intimacy of any kind. Jack wanted to pull out his hair say that it was because they were only friends - barely even that.  _That's it dammit! There's nothing else; there never had been and there never will! There couldn't be!_

But, that didn't happened. He smirked and said, "Because global warming would get worse if we did. This one wouldn't stop blushing."

The brunet blushed on cue, and everyone laughed it off. After, the two made an effort to show some sort of physical contact: side hugs, Jack's feet on Hiccup's lap when they sat on the sofa, just little things.

Each day he wanted to come clean with Hiccup's, and now his, friends, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Hiccup who desperately didn't want to become the 'gay friend'. He'd explained that after the whole ordeal over their first ice cream.

"I think Astrid's known since eighth." He let out a small laugh. "But, I hadn't come out; she'd never pressured me, and the others - well, they didn't really seem to care. But, they've gotten pushy. You know. Asking why I haven't gotten myself a girlfriend yet and all that."

"Why don't you just them you're gay?"

"Because I don't want to...I don't want to be," he sighed in defeat; his words failing him. "I just don't want to be the gay guy, the 'gay friend' in my group. I thought maybe when I had a boyfriend I could come clean. I would have someone; I wouldn't just be sitting around dealing with the pitying looks of "Oh, look at our lonely, gay friend." And then Astrid came up to me in the hall, and I could tell she was going to bring up the topic, find out what was really going on because I had kept silent during that whole conversation at lunch. Then I panicked and saw you and well...here we are."

Jack listened in silence, poking at his ice cream with extreme determination.

"So?"

"So what?" he asked, looking up from the melted goop.

"Will you...?"

"Play along?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, they're your friends. Astrid seems to already know and not care. If anything, it sounds like she just wants you to be truthful and find someone." The white haired teen squinted his eyes and pointed his spoon at the brunet. "Are you sure this isn't about something else? Is she like into you and not taking a hint?"

Hiccup actually laughed at that. "No. No, she's not. Not since eighth." He sobered up. "I just don't want to go at this alone, not right now."

Jack pursed his lips. The brunet had said that so simply and yet so much was hidden behind that one sentence. He found himself giving in. "Fine. Just for a little while until you get your courage sorted out to just go back being friends with them. Personally, I think if they're your friends they won't give a rat's ass either way, but I don't know them."

"Really?"

"As long as you keep the ice cream coming."

"Deal."

* * *

And that's how he got here: two months later and used to playing boyfriend to Hiccup. They'd become decent friends a few weeks into the whole thing; apparently, pretending to be a couple will do that to you.

And now, Jack wonders whether or not he's content with labeling the whole affair 'friendship'.  _Hiccup's gay. I know that. So it isn't a question of whether or not he's into me. But, it_ is _a question of whether or not he's into me. Playing boyfriends and being boyfriends are different. He might not actually want that from me_. And then Jack just has to debate what his personal feelings are, to try and sort it all out, and it makes him feel like he's going to be sick.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You looked constipated for a moment," the brunet says, a smiling toying with the corner of his lips.

"Ah, no. Just thinking."

"Well, don't hurt yourself. Your brain's underutilized; you might pull something if you just jump into thinking without working up to it."

"You can be a real ass at times, you know that, right?"

Hiccup just shrugs and turns back to his book. His eyes trace over a line or two before he looks up again. "But, really. What's up?"

"Nothing important," Jack mumbles as he pulls out his phone.

"Jack."

A finger pokes his knee.

He swats it away.

It pokes again, harder.

He swats it away, again.

The finger returns, poking harder and faster as it travels up his leg until it digs into his stomach.

Jack gasps; his grip slackening and letting his phone drop to the floor. In the blink of an eye, the brunet his on top of him, poking and prodding as he asks, "What is it? What's bugging you? Mr. High-and-mighty-nothing-phases-me-Jack. Mr. I-don't-need-to-tell-you-Jack.  _Share what's going on in my mind?_ ," he carries on in a pointedly poor attempt to mimic his voice. " _Why would I need to do that? Be personal and close? Inform my dear friend what's going on in my life? Stop this radical nonsense!_ "

"Stop!" the white haired teen huffs out through peels of laughter. He wraps his legs around the brunet's waist and tries to throw him off the sofa. He succeeds. And Hiccup succeeds in pulling him down to the floor as well. He ends up splayed out on top of him.

The two freeze when they realize their position.

"Ah, sorry," Jack says as he makes to push himself off his friend.

"No, it's my fault," Hiccup replies as he grasps the other teen's upper arms. "But I'm not sorry," he whispers.

Jack's throat hitches. He finds himself on his back; brunet hair dangles down and brushes his cheek. Green eyes stare down at him. Full lips slowly approach but stop and hover just over his.

"Is it...?" Hiccup breathes out in question.

"Yeah."

His answer barely leaves his lips before they are ensnared by warm ones moving tentatively against them. Jack's fingers stretch out and grab Hiccup's shirt, bringing him closer before sliding up to his head; he entangles the appendages in the smooth, brunet hair. Hiccup's arm snakes underneath his body and draws him up against his hard contours. The white haired teen starts to yelp in surprise but is cut off as the brunet deepens the kiss, increasing his ferocity.

The door swings open and slams shut.

"Gods," a female voice barges through the house. "Lacrosse practice was brutal. Hiccup, I'm gonna need your help with - "

The two teens roll away from each other to meet the startled gaze of Astrid.

"Manners. Who needs them in this modern age? Just waltz into any house you'd like," the brunet mutters.

Jack feels a deep heat flush his skin.

The blonde breaks out in a smile. "Jack, I think you had it wrong. You're the one worsening global warming, not Hiccup."

"Oh, shove off," he grumbles as he stood, adjusting his clothes.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? But who'd remind you to be safe if I didn't?"

"Astrid," Hiccup groans.

"Well, I'm just glad you two  _finally_  got together instead of dancing awkwardly around that half-assed attempt pretending to be boyfriends when you both were ready to pounce on the other at a moment's notice."

Both teens blush profusely at that.

Astrid laughs. "Now you're both threatening global warming."


	34. Beauty and the Beast AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: shadow visor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it's been a year since I started doing requests. So, to celebrate I will do one or two requests. Nothing spectacular, just 500 words or so. After those, requests will be closed again.

He was tired of the cold. He was tired of the bleak landscape. He was tired of the whole damn continent.

The young research biologist zipped up his coat with determined ferocity and crammed his fingers into the thick gloves.

When he had first been accepted, it had seemed like such a wonderful idea: going to Antarctica to carve into the ice in search of dinosaur remnants. Maybe he'd see some penguins or seals while he was at. Well, it had almost been two years, his grant was running out and they'd found nothing. And he'd seen no fun arctic creatures that they display on nature shows. Apparently, even the penguins thought this place was too cold. And  _that_  took the cake out of it all. The damn cold. So damn cold you forgot it was cold. The howling wind whose gusts got up to unbelievable speeds because there was nothing for miles to slow it down and soften the impact by the time it reached the outpost.

Groaning, he slipped his goggles around his neck and headed out into the common area. Astrid was curled up on a chair at the table. A worn paperback splayed out in front of her; her eyes traced the lines of story as she shoveled spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth.

Wait. Cereal?

"We've got cereal?" he asked.

She looked up at him, blinking slowly as she discarded the world she'd come from. "Hm? Yeah. Supply truck came in a few hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me? I could've help unload."

Astrid shrugged and stuck another spoonful in her mouth; she wiped dribbles of milk off her chin with the back of her hand. "Ingerman was up. He's easily worth two, three of you on such tasks."

"Where is he?"

"Headed off to the site a while ago. Getting things ready for you to show up. Black left a message."

The research biologist felt his stomach gurgle, whether from hearing his sponsor's name or from hunger he wasn't sure. He discarded his gloves and grabbed a banana. Might as well enjoy the fresh food before he was stuck eating dehydrated foods he had to re-hydrate. He peeled it and took a bite.

"What did he say?"

"If you don't find something by the end of the week, he's cutting funding. He said he'll find someone else who can actually get him results."

"Shit. Does he know how hard it is? Why doesn't he come down here and search this effing barren land himself and find bones that we aren't even sure are here?! God dammit!" He growled and kicked the file cabinet.

"I know," she said. "I thought you were fairly confident there was - "

"I had been. But we've scoured most of the area and nothing. We don't even get something  _possibly promising_  on radar."

"Well, time to start praying I guess, if you're into that sort of thing."

"Yeah," he mumbled. He stared at his banana, a frown pulling at his lips. "You want this?" he asked, holding the fruit out to Astrid.

"I'm good."

Folding the peel back around it, he stuffed it into the mini-fridge and started shoving his hands back into his gloves.

A hand clasped his shoulder. He turned to see that the blonde had silently slipped from her chair to comfort him.

"Don't get too caught up, Haddock. It's all politics. And business. You're a good scientist. So, one project didn't go the way you hoped. But, it's your first one.

"Thanks," he said. "And you can you use my first name, you know."

She shrugged and made her way back to her breakfast.

"I'm going to head out. See if Fishlegs' got anything."

"Wait a minute, and I'll head out with you."

"Nah. Don't worry."

"Hey, I just don't want you getting lost. We've got a storm rolling in in a couple hours. I don't want you caught in that - or Ingerman."

"It's a plain of white that I've lived on for two years. I think I'm fine," he replied as he snapped his goggles over his eyes and pulled his hood up. "I'll just check and see if we got anything; then, we'll head back. Nice and safe here well before the storm blows in."

"All right." She waved him off and turned back to her book. "Have fun."

He tucked his scarf around the lower half of his face and headed out. He would say that the cold hit him as he stepped out of the safety of the outpost, but that was only true for the first week he had been here. Now, it just wrapped around him and welcomed him like an old friend.

Sunlight glinted off the ice.  _Yes,_  he thought,  _the eternal day_.

He wasn't sure which he preferred: eternal day or eternal night. Neither would be nice for a change.

The snow dusted brunet made his way to the Concept Ice Vehicle*- Mr. Black had recently gifted two to the team. They looked like someone had cut off the cock-pit of a helicopter, propped it up on three skis and added a pathetically small propeller in the back, but they were easier for travel when only two people wished to scout or head out to the site. The six wheeled vehicles were better for a full team outing. He opened the door and climbed in. Every time he drove this, he felt like he should be flying instead of cruising over the ice.

Barren ice stretched out all around him. A few mountains bucked up from the plains in the distances. Wind whipped over the ground, tossing the bits of loose ice and snow; it looked as if someone had turned on thousands of hoses and let them go to twist and hiss as they sprayed out their contents.

_It's about forty minutes there. We'll have time to look over any new data before we have to head back. A good half hour or so at least. We'll be able to make it back in time before the_  -

His thought was cut short as wind tossed snow slammed into his window. The young research biologist slowed his movement as he waited for it to die down.

"Dammit, Astrid. You said I had a couple hours," he groused.

The wind howled as it sought out small nooks and crannies; it tore desperately at any weak spots it could find.

The brunet felt the cold seeping into the small compartment.

"I can't see in this. I can't drive. But, I sure as hell am not going to sit in here and freeze my ass off. Not when I'm almost done here."

Calculating the risks, he made a decision. Shutting his eyes, he painted a mental map of the land around him. Once it was secure, he started the CIV up and began to turn, keeping his position on his mental map firmly in place with where he was turning. As soon as he faced the outpost, he began the slow trudge back.

* * *

The outpost door blew open, allowing entrance to a burly bundled figure.

"Brr," he complained, stomping booted feet against the ground to knock off the clumps of snow. He threw back his hood in a flurry of white, revealing a childish face, and brushed out pale hair.

"Oh, Ingerman."

"Hey, Hofferson. Quite a storm we got. Just made it back. It was on my heels the whole time coming from the site."

"Is Haddock with you?"

His face dropped. "No. Did he go out?"

"Yeah. He wanted to see how it was going before the storm came it."

"He didn't reach it. At least not before I left. I would've run into him on the way back, right?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"I hope he didn't get caught up in the storm."

"Well, even if he did we can't do anything; it's too dangerous for someone to go out there now. We just have to trust him. If he isn't back by the time it's over, we'll go out and search. That's all we can do."

"Yeah," he admitted reluctantly as he sat down. "The six wheeled vehicle's still there. He must have taken the other CIV."

"Damn. That'll make it hard to spot him."

"Where are the others?"

"Sleeping."

"Should we wake them?"

"Why? To tell them they should worry? No. Just leave them."

* * *

He wasn't sure when his mind became fogged with black instead of white. He was lying down. Did he make it back to the outpost? He couldn't remember. No. The surface under him was unyielding and cold, like he was laying on a brick of ice. That wasn't his bed.

He blinked his eyes open only to shut them again as light pierced his skull; he hissed in pain.

"Ah. It seems the sleeping beauty has awoken."

"You're just jealous I can look beautiful while I sleep, Jorgenson," he replied with a lopsided grin. Maybe he was back, and he was just  _really_  out of it. He did waltz right into a storm after all.

"Jorgenson? I do not know this name. I have never been called it during my years."

"Wha - ?" The young researcher spluttered awake, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.

He realized that the reason it was so bright was because he was surrounded by ice, reflecting the eternal daylight; it took the rays and tossed them around as if it was the newest Olympic sport.

He paused in marveling his surroundings to stare at the figure crouched in front of him. Skin as white as snow draped over the figure's frame. How cheesy was that? Right out of a Disney film. But, it was accurate. In fact, the skin was so pale that it was as translucent as the ice around him; it revealed every blue vein that snaked beneath it. Speaking of blue, such beautiful eyes gazed at him. They reminded him of the icebergs he had seen with the blue sheen to them. White haired stuck up at odd angles, formed like icicles.

As he continued to study the figure before him, a blush infused his cheeks when he realized the man (Was he human? He definitely was male.) before him was naked. The only decoration his skin had was intricate swirls of frost that did nothing in terms of covering.

A hand reached out for him and brushed his cheek.

He winced at the cold for a moment before he felt nothing. His heart thudded in his chest. Did he just get frostbite?

"Such warmth like I've never felt before," the figure whispered.

The brunet was surprised that he had understand that.  _How does he know English?_

Only when the hand snuck onward to entangle in his hair did he realize that his goggles, scarf and coat had been discarded and were no where in sight. A cool nose nuzzled his flesh; chapped lips grazed over his cheeks.

"Um - ah - hmm," he squeezed out in surprise before the sounds turned to ones of pleasure at the contact. He arched away from the touch, widening the expanse of skin to be explored. Heat continued to build up and flush him as the cold skin eagerly ate the warmth.

_Wait. No!_

He shoved the other away and curled in on himself away from this ice-person-thing... "I hope you don't mind, but I've got a job to get back to. I'm - " he said.

The figure stood, shoulders back and proudly displaying his anatomy. "Yes, I know. You are gouging my ice, poking and prodding it as you search for remnants of creatures that have not walked these icy fields in many years."

"Wha - Who are you?"

"I am king of this realm. I have been since before your species evolved," he answered.

"What's your name?"

"I have forgotten the one the Moon graced upon me when I was born; it has been forgotten. And, I will not remember it until I remember myself," he spat, his eyes glaring upwards. The piercing gaze turned back to the researcher. "I have not been given a name in your tongue. None have been idiotic enough to brave my kingdom while I prowl it."

The brunet prickled at the insult.

"What about this Jorgenson? Is this an acceptable name with your people?"

"It's a name. I don't know about acceptable. It seems to belong to cocky bastards, so it might work for you."

He regretted saying that the moment the last syllable met his lips. Cold wind clawed at him, digging into his skin. Ice reached up and molded around him. Snow swirled around his face, shoving itself up his nose and down his throat. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

"Do not anger me, human. I am what's holding the ice back from devouring you; it didn't take kindly to a stranger coming and carving into it. Only I posses that power."

He felt darkness dancing around the edge of his vision when the elements backed off and allowed him to breathe. Air scratched his lungs, bringing both pain and relief. He hacked, his chest heaving.

A finger pressed under his chin and tilted his head upwards to see the smirk that painted the Ice King's face.

"Lesson learned, my pet?"

"I'm not your pet."

"On the contrary, you will be my pet, and I will enjoy your delicious warmth until you are nothing more than a cold corpse."

He shivered at the intensity in the King's eyes. Mr. Black pulling his funded was the least of his worries. Now, he'd be lucky to just live to see the end of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Look these things up. They were used in the 2010 expedition. They are simultaneous the weirdest and coolest vehicle I've ever seen. Land travel with the design of air travel.


	35. Punk!Hiccup in Name Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: lunadiane

He loved his motorcycle. He really did. The fact that it was still a non-working pile of metal didn't really matter. He was going to fix it up, make it sleek, paint it black, a scale pattern on the gas tank, maybe emulate eyes with the headlights. He could just picture it, and it was making him giddy.

It also didn't hurt that his dad was finally happy with his chosen activity: it showing masculinity and all that. But, jokes on him. He got to paint and invent and create.

The brunet was unable to stop thinking about it that Monday at school. He'd have to stop by the junk yard and see if they had any usable parts for him to salvage. His mind was a whirlwind of creating and checking off and rearranging a list of things to do.

As the bell rung to signal the end of his last period, he jumped from his desk and threw on the leather jacket his dad had bought in his enthusiasm. He tossed his backpack over his shoulder and ran from the classroom, hoots and hollers about his new article of clothing following him out. Ignoring the babbling racket, he dashed down the halls, weaving in and out of people with the graceful clumsiness only he could possibly have - he was honestly surprised he had yet to be trampled by anyone since starting high school, and it was the start of his last year. Best not break the record.

The cooling autumn air rushed across his cheeks and combed through his air as he stepped outside.

"Hiccup!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he spied a slender blonde elbowing her way through the crowded hall with ferocity.

"Nice jacket," she said as she stopped at his side. "Trying to be a badass? You're a bit too nerdy for that."

"Hello to you, too, Astrid."

"Where are you heading in such a rush?"

"Junk yard to find some parts. I've got to stop by home to pick up a few tools first."

"You're really hyped up about this motorcycle, aren't you?"

"You kidding? Dad's giving me permission to tinker and invent. I'm down for it."

"I just never pictured you as the leather-and-stud-wearing, motorcycle-owning-and-riding badass that you seem to be turning into," she said, moving her hands around in an odd fashion as she spoke.

"Yeah. Me neither," he admitted. He picked at his jacket. "It was kinda Dad's idea. I wouldn't have worn it if he hadn't forced it on me this morning."

She laughed and threw her arm around his shoulders. "C'mon, the new Badass Hiccup. We've got a junkyard to pick through!"

* * *

Jack was bored out of his mind. He hated this job. No one ever came to the junk yard, and if someone did they were greasy men who he wouldn't entrust his life to or older gentlemen he worried about falling and injuring themselves. At least summer had ended. The small little shack he had to sit in wasn't quite as unbearably stuffy and hot.

Running his fingers through his recently bleached hair, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. He opened the Twitter App and scrolled through his feed. Ana seemed to be enjoying herself as the receptionist at the new dentist office on 2nd.

_At least she has air conditioning._   _I've only got a damn fan that works half the time_.

A sharp rap against the glass window broke his attention. He jumped and fumbled with his phone as he turned to face the new customers. He blinked in surprise. They looked about his age. That was rare. A slender blonde stood outside the window, her arms crossed and a frown on her lips. Behind her stood a tall brunet; his shaggy hair falling in an unkempt manner over his forehead and into his eyes. Effing brilliant green eyes in all honesty. He was clothed in a dark gray t-shirt and jeans, a leather biking jacket on his shoulders.

Jack swallowed as he pushed open the window. "Can I help you?"

"You could've helped us five minutes ago if you weren't slacking," the blonde bit out.

"Astrid," her friend (boyfriend?) reprimanded.

She humphed and jerked her thumb at the entrance. "We want in."

"Ten dollars - entrance and you can take whatever tickles your fancy."

"What if we don't find anything?"

He shrugged.

"Here," the brunet said as fished his wallet out and pulled out two fives, handing them over.

"Uh - yeah, thanks." He struggled to keep his voice from squeaking as he took the money, carefully avoiding touching him, and put it in the register. He grabbed the keys and left the shack.

"Follow me," he called out over his shoulder. He unlocked the gate and pushed it open.

The pair walked in: the blonde ignoring him and the brunet thanking him with a lopsided grin that he returned without thought. As he closed the gate, he saw the brunet trip over a hubcap strewn in the middle of the road and flail as he righted himself.

"Hiccup, you're failing at being a badass," she scolded him with a laugh.

Jack didn't catch what Hiccup said in response; from his expression it appeared sarcastic. Smiling, he took his phone out again and typed, "Then I saw his face. Now I'm a believer."

He tweeted it.

And quickly followed up with, "Love at work. What a thing!"


	36. Pirate and Princess AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: changeofheart505: Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking three requests at the moment. Get one in if you want one. This is only going to last for a little while.

"Quick, milady! You have to hide!"

The young woman was shaken awake by her maid. Her eyes blinked to life and tried to make out details in the blur of sleep ridden eyesight. Hands clutched onto her shoulders and hauled her from her bed; she stumbled to her feet and allowed herself to be led.

Orange light flickered around the room, setting the dark of night ablaze. Gun shots ricocheted against the cobblestone. Cannons shattered wood and blasted stone barricades.

"What's going on?" She hated how her voice shook. A table in the hall dug into her side as she stumbled in the dark.

"Pirates, milady!" The woman paused, and arm protectively thrown out to nestle the princess behind her. Her eyes darted to look out the window.

The princess followed her gaze. Flames licked the houses of the town, testing the taste, before opening their large maw and devouring them whole. Bodies were strewn over the streets. Others flailed as they darted in and out, hiding in shadows from the ragged men, bearing flashing steel and thundering guns, who barreled through the town towards the summer palace of the king.

"Oh, no."

"You can't worry about them, milady. It won't help."

"Ana!" she reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, milady, but it's the truth. We can't get you out of the palace. The fort is out of the question."

The woman's brows pinched together in thought. "The chapel. That's the easiest room to defend. Come on!"

"Where is everyone else?" the princess asked as she stumbled through the darkened halls, lit only by the light of the raging fire destroying her people's homes.

"Most of the servants fled in fear. Aster and Nicholas took up arms and are defending the front doors. Sanderson went with your father for negotiations; they're hoping to speak with the captain. But, if I've heard correctly, this man will give no quarter."

"Who is it?"

"There only rumors, but some of the men are convinced that the ship in our harbor is the Nightfurry - black sails and all."

"That means - "

"Yes. Now, stop your fretting. Inside." The woman gestured into the small chapel, and the princess obeyed.

"What about you?"

The maid gave a sad smile. "This works best if someone defends the door. Besides, I won't let my fellows fight alone. Once I've shut this, put anything you can move in front of it. Don't open for anything you hear, all right, milady?"

"But - "

Ana bent at the waist and lifted up her skirt; she pulled out a dagger that had been stashed in her boot. She stood up and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "I can take care of myself. Now stay put, milady."

Her tiny hands grasped onto the handle and began to shut the door.

"Ana!"

"It will be fine, milady. Have faith in us, Jacqueline." With a last soft smile, she shut the door.

After collecting herself, the princess took a deep breath and looked around. Four pews graced each side of the aisle, and the alter sat at the far end of the room. A small cross hung on the wall opposite her. Narrow windows lined the entire room at regular intervals. With her lips pursed in a determined frown, she pushed up the sleeves of her nightgown and grabbed the first pew. She pulled and proceeded to fall onto her back. Her head hit the ground with a sharp smack.

She hissed in pain and rubbed the sore spot. The princess sat up and examined the pew carefully. It was bolted down! Her eyes darted to the alter. If it wasn't bolted down as well, it would hardly be enough to prevent a pirate from barging in. Let alone a crew, or one as notorious as -

A warbled shout pierced through the doors.

"Ana," Jacqueline choked out.

She barely had time to think of searching for cover before the door slammed open.

The man who entered was clothed in the most bizarre fashion she had ever seen. His boot was sensible and well-worn, wearied and dried from salt. But, that's where the sensibility ended. The other leg ended with a stump of wood and metal. What she could see of his clothing appeared to be cloth, but she wasn't sure. Not much of it was visible. His body was covered in a wide arrangement of leathers and a few furs. His shaggy auburn hair fell across his brow and to his shoulders in a ill-placed messed; a few small braids poked out from the salt and sweat molded nest. Bright green eyes blazed despite the darkness.

Jacqueline knew she was supposed to be afraid. And she was. However, one thing was stronger than her fear: the nagging question of whether or not all pirates dressed like that.

"Ah, you've been hiding from me, princess. You're making this ever so difficult," he said.

His eyes raked over, and she became acutely aware of the fact that she was only clothed in a nightgown. Her arms flew around her chest as she curled in on herself.

He chuckled. "Hide what you will if it comforts you. That is not I desire."

"Wha - what do you want? My father will surely give you want you wish, if it is reasonable. You just need to negotiate - "

He stepped closer and stooped in front of her. Her lungs spasmed, and her voice hitched. Rough fingers gripped her chin and pulled her closer. "No, princess," he said, his stale breath assaulting her nose. "If  _your_   _father_  is reasonable. But, I'm sure he will be. You will fetch me quite the hefty price."

Perhaps laughing wasn't the best thing to do in this situation. Yet, she couldn't stop. "Father...hasn't given me...a second glance...since I was three," she forced out through her humorless laughter.

His eyes seemed to darken. The corner of his lips twitched downwards.

"What? Is the ferocious pirate Horrendous Haddock pitying a poor princess? Are you truly as dreadful as they say? Or have you gone soft?"

"No."

There had been a pause before he answered; a pause so brief she convinced herself she'd imagined it.

"I just fear I won't get too great a ransom for you. Shame. But, you're still better to me alive than dead. I'll find a way to make you useful."

"I thought we weren't interested in that!"

His chapped lips stretched into a lopsided smile, pushing his weathered and sun-freckled cheeks up. "I said I didn't desire it from you; I never claimed it didn't interest me."

"My father will hang you if you so much as touch me!"

He shrugged. "It's an occupational hazard. Besides, I was under the impression he didn't care for you. That's what you believe, right? Alone and discarded until needed."

"Oh," he let out softly, his eyes even darker. "You're worried that this will destroy any reason for him to need you."

"Shut up!"

He stood up and offered his hand.

She stared at it.

"Are you going to accept it before I have to replace this limb as well?" His question wasn't harsh; if anything it was sarcastic, playful.

"Why?"

He definitely paused this time. "Because you remind me of myself not too long ago. My crew can be a sorry excuse for a crew at times, but they're good people. All misfits looking for a place to belong. Come along then."

"But how can I trust you?"

"You can't. I can't tell you to. All I can do is show you."

Jacqueline took deep breath and accepted the outstretched hand.


	37. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Izaya-Aki

It'd been so long since he had paid Berk a visit. He'd always made sure to send at least one snot-freezing blizzard: a little greeting and private joke for a certain gangly, sarcastic youth that lived on the small island town that apparently never got the memo that this was the 21st century. He hardly had time to visit every city in every country on every continent individually during the winter. He had an entire hemisphere to worry about for Manny's sake. He wanted to spend more time at Berk, but he had gotten a sound tongue lashing from the others when he had ignored everything else for that green eyed teen. So, he stayed away.

It really had been so long. Almost four years. Perhaps not long for him in comparison to his 300 years of isolation and loneliness, but for humans, for those who can age and grow and  _change_ , the years were long.

He rolled in on the wind, a storm of flurries at his heels. After coating the town in a deep blanket of white, he made his way to the familiar house that stood at the top of a small hill. He latched onto the window panes and pressed a finger to the glass. Frost etched its way around the formerly immaculate plane. Then, he drew an arrow pointing up - a simple sign he had last used four years ago to signal the brunet that he was there and waiting.

The Guardian of Fun let go of the window pane and flew up to the roof and sat. He set his staff down and pulled the hood of his sweater up. Pulling his knees up, he crossed his arms over them and rested his chin on top. His eyes dart up to the moon. It swung from the tip and swooped into a narrow crescent; it was just beginning to wax.

It had been so long. What if he didn't remember him? What if he didn't believe? What if he waited up here all night for nothing? What if he saw him around Berk and those green eyes didn't sparkle in recognition and just looked through him like he wasn't there?

A clack of a ladder against the roof pulled him from his thoughts. His stomach clenched as his eyes focused on the spot of the roof where the ladder rested, waiting for the shaggy mop of brunet hair to appear. It did. Bright green eyes followed. Then came that lopsided grin.

He felt his heart clench. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding on to.

"Jack! Four years. Maybe that's not long for you, being immortal and all. But, well, I don't have your whole gifted-with-eternity-by-the-Moon trait."

His voice was different. The outlines of his face harsher. His frame taller and leaner and - a lot less gangly. He was so different from how he remembered; he'd grown.

The brunet slipped on his way to the ridge of the roof and grunted as his knee hit the shingles.

Jack smiled.  _Just as clumsy_. He lifted himself with the wind and stepped down to him and offered his hand. "Hey, Hiccup."

"Charming knight as always." He chuckled as he accepted the hand.

"Always for my damsel in distress." Jack smirked as he pushed off his hood.

"Damsel. Never. In distress, ehh," Hiccup shrugged. "It be pretty boring if nothing happened."

The Guardian laughed.

"Oh, look at this. I'm taller than you now."

His laughter stopped.

"Whoa, there. Don't need to get so serious. It's just height. No worries. You've got a leg up on me anyways," he teased, knocking his shoulder against the white haired youth and lifting up his leg to display the prosthetic limb.

A sad smile pulled at Jack's lips.

Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and nestled him underneath a strong chin. Rough fingers tangled in his hair. A muffled heart beat pounded against his ear.

"I missed you." Hiccup's chest rumbled with his words.

His arms wrapped around the brunet's narrow waist; his fingers clutched the thin fabric of his shirt. "I missed you, too."

Heat poured from his skin into the eternal teen. He pulled away. "Why aren't you wearing a coat? It's freezing."

"Yeah. A real snow day thanks to you...I just couldn't wait," he admitted softly.

"Idiot. Get back inside before you catch a cold."

"Hmm." His green eyes glittered as he stooped and pressed his lips to Jack's. "I feel perfectly warm."

The Guardian brought Hiccup's lips back to his. He could feel the warmth pooling inside of him as well. Pulling away, he said, "Kisses won't cure a runny nose."

"We can always try it."


	38. Fantasy in Real Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: JMarieAllenPoe

_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,_

_Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt._

_It lies behind stars and under hills,_

_And empty holes it fills._

_It comes out first and follows after,_

_Ends life, kills laughter._

Jack nibbled his lip as he continued reading. He'd lost count how many times he'd read  _The Hobbit;_ he knew what happened like the back of his hand, but he still couldn't stop the nervous energy that wrung his stomach like it was the first time, especially during this scene. His fingers flicked the corner of the next page, toying with it in expectancy of turning.

He stumbled as a stone caught the toe of his shoe. The battered paperback slipped from his hands as he tried to right himself. Once he had his balance back, his eyes darted to the passers-by. He ran his fingers through his bleached hair until he reached the blue hood at the base of his neck and pulled it up. Squatting, he picked up his book and dusted it off.

A sharp pain flared his side as a knee hit his rib and a body toppled over him.

"Shit, man watch where you're going!"

Jack's bright eyes turned to see a lean, young man pushing himself off the ground and dusting off his olive shirt. He shook his brunet hair out his fingers.

"I wasn't walking," he replied, not helping the matter as he stood up.

"Which is  _exactly_  what you should be doing sidewalk."

"Hey, look I don't want any trouble. I'm sorry you tripped."

"Over you."

"I'm sorry...uh...what's your name?"

The young man paused. His eyes flickered with unsurety. "Hiccup," he said.

The teen knew it wasn't a good time to laugh, he really did, but he just couldn't help it. "That's your name?"

"No. It's body function. And yes, it happens to be my name! I think," he ended, his words muddled.

"God, your parents must have it out for you," he teased.

He was answered by green eyes meeting his blankly.

Jack cleared his throat and pushed his hood back. "Where were you running to?"

"Eh, no where in particular."

"I've never seen someone like that run without a destination in place."

"Maybe I was running away from something, because of course that's not a natural reaction. The whole 'fight or flight' thing and all."

"Okay, okay, okay. What were you running from?"

The brunet's jaw tightened before he turned and walked down the pavement.

"Aw, c'mon," Jack breathed out as stuffed his book in his back pocket. "Wait up!" He grabbed the young man's shoulder and pulled him to a stop. "Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want. You look a bit tired. How about some coffee?"

"Coffee?"

"Yeah. Ya know that really disgusting flavored water that's only bearable if you drown it milk and suffocate it with sugar."

He hoped to get a small laugh from the young man, but all he got was puckered eyebrows. "Then why drink it?"

Jack shrugged. "Keeps you up. Also makes you have to pee, but that's a small side effect. Oh, hey!" he shouted as he spied the dark ink that wrapped around the man's left elbow. "What's that a tattoo of?"

"I don't know. It's on my body and I don't know. Oh boy." The brunet's fingers grasped the hem of his shirt and yanked it up, struggling in the fabric for a moment.

Jack wanted to have the decency to blush and look away, but he only made it to blush. The young man may have been lean, yet muscles snaked under his skin. They tightened and relaxed with each strain. The black ink turned out to be the tail of a dragon that wound around his arm; its maw gaped open on his neck, and its dark wings stretched over his chest and back.

"I don't remember getting this. Well, that's just great."

"I guess it was a wild night," Jack teased, his voice rough and throat dry.

Heavy brows smashed together in thought. "A wild life," he muttered.

"What happened to you?" the teen found himself asking.

Darkness flashed across his eyes. "I don't remember. Just...just pain. Love it."

Jack cleared his throat. "Well, uh, why don't you put your shirt back on and we'll get you something to drink, and eat. Let's not worry about remembering right now."

A lopsided smile rounded freckled cheeks as Hiccup obeyed. "Is coffee really that disgusting?"

"Depends on who you ask."

"Watch out loser!" called a crass voice and Jack felt himself tossed to the side. "Love the boyfriend!"

The bleached haired teen groaned as he righted himself and straightened his shirt. He glanced up to watch the burly figure receding into the crowded up ahead. "Don't worry about him. He's just a - " His words froze on his tongue as he looked at Hiccup.

You know how in cartoons steam pours out of someone's ears and nose when they're angry. Well, this was real life. And, Hiccup just so happened to be doing that. Dark plumes of smoke puffed from his flared nostrils and rolled from his mouth as if he had just taken a long drag of a cigarette. A growl rumbled from somewhere inside his chest.

Jack hesitantly reached out a hand. The moment his skin made contact with the warm, freckled flesh, Hiccup relaxed. Those green eyes turned and met his; fear danced in the back of the bright irises.

"No need to take it seriously. C'mon. Maybe a slushie would be better? Cool ya down a bit."

The brunet smiled thankfully. "You're not - "

"Scared? Yeah, sure I am," he said, shrugging, "But, where's the fun without a little fear?"

As they walked down the street, Jack felt the familiar nerves wringing his stomach. Only this time, there was no black and white page and no book to close.

And no known happy ending.


End file.
